NSO
by Todespest
Summary: Welcome to Ninja storm online or other wise known as NSO. This popular game series is the first game to ever to be a VRMMO. But after the beta in the offical release something happened all the players find that they can't log out, then the creator says that the must beat the game in order to get out. and if you die in the game you die Irl. :Warning Oc's and Parings are Optional
1. NSO prologue: part 1

Prologue

 **Wow it's been long hasn't it, oh well i guess that happened when you're not motivated to continue on with your story.  
but anyway hope you enjoy this new fanfic i don't know how long it'll take for part two to be up. And for people that enjoy  
reading my Final Fantasy, chapter 7 is coming. So always leave a reveiw and tell me what you think. **

"Hey Hinata are you ready yet, we need to go home so we can play NSO." A young blonde yelled into the art room to get a young girl out, after a minute she came out with a young boy. "Sorry we took so long, lady Hinata was look for a Ds game she misplaced." The young blonde haired boy looked surprised and said. "What the… Wayne I thought you left?!" "Oh yeah see Inojin ran away again and mark couldn't find his poor puppy." Wayne said while looking through his bag.

Hinata looked to her left to see why Wayne was going through his bag. "What are you doing exactly?" Hinata asked while trying to peek into the bag. "Oh I got you a game Hinata." Wayne said while both Naruto and Hinata gave Wayne a Suspicious look. "You never get me anything unless i want you to." "Think back to last week lady Hinata." Wayne said while still looking through his bag. "I didn't…. Oh yeah." Was Hinata's not so smart reply "here it is" Wayne said while he was getting it out and gave it to her. "Just like you asked" Wayne said

Hinata goes to grab the game but then something or rather someone ran and took it running off "Naruto just took your game" Wayne said with a bored look "I know" Hinata said while looking in the direction Naruto ran off in, "I don't get how you like him" Wayne said with a sigh than he asked her "Do you want me to go get it back from him?" "No it's fine" Hinata said while looking at her phone.

Wayne looks at his watch and start counting down to see how much longer it will take to notice that Naruto just took her game, he got down the number 1 than Hinata looked up and said. "My game…" Hinata said while running to Naruto, Wayne smirks and says "Just on time." Then he follows behind Hinata. While Naruto running ahead with the game, stops to realize. "Wait a minute this isn't mine, why did I run off with this?"

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Naruto hears a familiar voice, he turns around to find Wayne charging at him looking like he was going to tackle him. Naruto held his arms up in defence, Wayne starts to slow down and stops right in front of Naruto and says. "Naruto *Huff Huff* that's *Huff Huff* lady Hinatas game." Naruto looks down at the game and starts to laugh nervously, then Naruto looks behind Wayne and sees Hinata on Wayne's back. Then Hinata pokes her head out and says with a smile.

"Hey Naruto can I please have my game back?" Naruto then gives them both a weird look, than he shakes his head and gives Hinata back the game.

Wayne let's Hinata down and looks at Naruto with a bored look and says. "Naruto we might wanna get home soon or else we are gonna be late." Naruto looks at Wayne with a confused look, Hinata pokes her head out from behind and says. "Remember the NSO beta." Naruto looks at her and nods while smiling like an idiot.

Wayne then picks up Hinata and he said. "We'll see you in NSO Naruto." Then Wayne starts to run off to Hinatas Manor, but before he got too far Hinata looked back and waved. With a sad smile Naruto waves back and starts to run towards his house, once he got home he took off his shoes and goes into the kitchen to grab a can of coke. He then walks into the living room and sees his uncle Jiraya left him note, he picks it up and reads it. "Hey kiddo sorry I wasn't here but you know I have to get the beta servers up and running, I'll be back by tomorrow night, I'll see ya then." Naruto puts it down and watch TV for an hour.

After Naruto gets bored of watching TV he decides he will have quick shower, than puts on his pyjamas than plays on his computer for another hour than he sees it is 3pm , he then gets up and gets the new console that NSO runs on. It's called the NerveGear, he grabs it off the shelf and gets a internet cable, plugs it into his computer, Then plugs it into the NerveGear to link it up. Then he lays on his bed and slips it on his head, and says the two words to activate the NerveGear system. "Link start!"

To be continued


	2. NSO prolouge: part 2

**Yay it up and also quick note, the pairings are going to be optional if you want two certain character to together  
just leave a review and also tell me what you think. So peace out. **

Prologue

"Link start." After that being that said Naruto sees some pretty interesting stuff, he comes to a screen where he gets to name his character. After two minutes of thinking. "Yes I got it my name is Kurama from now on….. In the game that is." Naruto said while typing it in, then a disbody voice says. "Can you please hurry up, I don't like it when people like you take their time and overthink with names." "Shut up…..Wait a minute, oh it must be the system AI."

Naruto said while sounding surprised, then the AI that just spoke said. "Wait… uh your name is Kurama?" Naruto than says. "Uh yeah why?" There was silence for a few minutes, then the AI says. "Never mind you'll find out soon enough…. that's if you make it that far." Then Naruto gives off a strange look, and then shrugs it off and presses the "Ok" button.

Then he is launched into the world of NSO, after Naruto was teleported to the first floor called The Academy. Once he opened his eyes the first thing that came out of his mouth was. "Wow." Then all of a sudden he hears someone called out his name. "HEY NARUTO OVER HERE!" Naruto turns around with a confuse look and sees a young girl with brown hair running towards him, he puts his arms up in defence but she stop in front of him and says. "Hey Naruto what are you doing?"

Naruto puts his arms down and said. "Hey Corrine…. Wait you're the first one here?" "Yeah I was bored at home and… yeah." Corrine said while looking around the Plaza, then Naruto says. "So Where's Hinata, is she alright?" "Whoa wait a sec when did you start worry about Hinata?" Naruto then blushes and looks away saying. "What can't I worry about a friend?"  
Naruto asked but as more a question to himself, Corrine looks at Naruto with a smirk and starts poking him while saying. "Oh I see what's going on." Naruto gives her a confused look and starts to blush even more, and he says. "No no no no no… It's not like that." Corrine still poking him now has the big smile on her face. "Sure it's not Naruto you just keep telling yourself that." Then they both hear a voice from behind that says."

"Come on Corrine leave him be." They turn around to see a tall, young blonde haired mofo or otherwise known as Kasey.

"Oh but Naruto is starting to like Hinata." Kasey gets a surprised look and says. "Whoa what." "Yeah Corrine what did you say." Corrine immediately stopped poking Naruto and starts to sweat, the only thought that came to mind was. (Oh Shit…. It's him!" Corrine and Naruto look behind Kasey to see Wayne, and they both see him with a serious expression and his looking at Corrine. Corrine then start to say nervously. "O-oh nothing I was… I was uhh…." "I really couldn't care."

(Oh thank god he didn't hear me.) Corrine thought then Naruto speaks up said. "Wayne where is Hinata, isn't she with you?" Wayne's expression change from serious to surprised, and he said. "Whoa what the… When did you start worrying for Hinata?" "That's what I said too." Corrine yelled out and started poking Naruto, Naruto's face went a deep shade of red and then yelled. "GOD DAMNIT PLEASE JUST FUCKING STOP." Naruto then covered his mouth after he yelled, Corrine and Kasey were taken back on this cause they never heard him yell before. Naruto hid his face and back up a bit, Then Kasey broke the silence and said. "Holy shit he yelled!" "Yeah and has a loud yell too." Corrine said while still looking shocked, Wayne turned around and said. "Wait you never heard him yell before?" Both Corrine and Kasey shook the heads, Naruto listened and thought. (When has Wayne ever heard me yell?) Corrine realized and said. "So uh where is everyone, it been 23 minutes."

Everyone looked around to see no one was even here, but everyone heard the teleportation sound. They look over in the far right to see a white silhouette form into a little girl, they soon realize who it is and run over there to greet Miss Hinata. As soon as they get there the glowing stops and Hinata opens up her eyes, and the first one she sees is her bodyguard/Butler Wayne Uchiha. "So lady Hinata how do you feel?" Wayne asked she then stretches and says. "Yeah I'm good just it feels weird."

Naruto walks in front of her and says. "Yeah it does doesn't like it's cool being a virtual body but…." Corrine gets a grin on her face, and says. "Oh Hinata you missed it, Naruto was worried about and was like. Where is Hinata she okay, where is she I love her." Naruto and Hinata face go a really deep shade of red, and Naruto says. "NO I DIDN"T, Hinata I didn't say that…!" After Naruto said that Hinata then faints on them, Naruto freaks out a little and Wayne shakes his head while getting to ground level and says.

"Does anyone have any water…? Never mind we just got it here, no one would have any water." "Wait a minute I got water." Wayne looks up at Corrine with a confused looked and asked "You have water?" Corrine answers his question while going through her menu to find the water. "Give you one guess." Wayne looks at her than says "You came into the game early didn't you?" "Yeah I was bored, than Neji started carrying on about something I didn't listen than he started crying. Then I took a photo and put it on Facebook." She said while still trying to find the waterbottle.

Kasey smiled and said. "*Chuckles* Yeah I saw that god he looked funny." Corrine then started to laugh and said. "I know right god like he's my cousin, but jeez that was the funniest face I've seen." "Was he carrying on about me taking his job again?" Wayne said with a small smile.

Corrine nodded and said. "Yeah he must've like I said I didn't listen, I just zoned out also after I took the picture I threw my drink in his face…. Oh found the water." Corrine said while pressing the button get the bottle of water, she handed to Wayne and he opened it on poured a little on Hinata's face. It didn't work, Wayne sighed and said. "Well does anyone have any ideas?" Soon Kasey and Corrine pondered on how to wake her up, Naruto just walked a few meters away and was kicking up dirt.

Corrine thought hard she had one idea, but didn't think it would work. Kasey had a good Idea that would defiantly work, he whispered it to Corrine and she didn't look willing to do it. But she nodded and walked over to Hinata kneeled down and said. "Okay okay let's do this Wayne stand back." Wayne got up and walked back and Naruto finally came back, Corrine braced herself and screamed. "HINATA, SAKURA JUST KISSED NARUTO!" Hinata woke up instantly and yelled. "WHAT?!" While Hinata said that she punched Corrine straight in the face, Naruto took a step back. While Wayne and Kasey were laughing their heads off.

Corrine on the ground trying not to scream, just lays on the ground. Hinata gets up and looks around franticly, Wayne walks over and calms her down by saying. "Hinata Sakura isn't in the game, she doesn't even know this game exists." Hinata finally settling down then looks over to see Corrine on the ground looking lifeless, Hinata blushed a little bit and walk over to Wayne. She gives him a look he has never seen, then Wayne says. "So… What's that look for lady Hinata?" Hinata then out of nowhere decided to hug Wayne, but she was a lot smaller then Wayne so she was only at half torso level.

Wayne took a little step back and blushed a little, Naruto seeing this thought. (Holy crap did Wayne just blush… never seen that before, and what's with Hinata giving him a hug?) "Finally we're here! Oh hi guys." Everyone looked to their left to see a few more people were here, they see a young man that looked a bit like Wayne. And teenage girl with dirty blonde hair, with fringe and two braded ponytails that met up at the back of her head. And was also tied up with the rest of her hair was just straight. And they also see a short brown haired girl who had a ponytail, and another brown haired girl but is taller and has two hair buns on the side of her head.

They also find a tall middle aged man with long black hair, Wayne looked over and said. "Whoa Itachi didn't think I'd see you here." "Yeah I was able to get a pass by answering a few questions." Itachi while observing his surroundings.

Naruto then said. "Wait a minute Tenten what are you doing here?" Tenten giggled a bit and said. "Well you gave Wayne three passes for the beta accidently, and I came by to Hinata's Manor one time and he gave one to me." Naruto was dumbfounded and just looked back at Wayne, he shrugged it off and then Erin the dirty blonde haired said. "Uhhh what happen to Corrine?" Kasey spoke up while looking at his map. "Oh Hinata fainted and I said to her go tell her Sakura kissed Naruto, and then she got punched fair in the face." "Fuck…..You…..All."

Corrine said rising slowly to her feet, Hinata then said. "Hehe sorry cousin Corrine." Corrine said it was fine and Wayne then says. "Alright so since everyone is here let's find our way to a weapon shop, and let's go and do some quest." Everyone nodded in agreement and made their way to a shop, they luckily found one and shopped for their weapons. Naruto chose a standard sword and Hinata chose short sword, Wayne got a Katana and Kasey got a long sword. But Itachi just picked up Kunai's and also a short sword.

Corrine After everyone got their weapons they made their way out, but Naruto being an idoit was running ahead and bumped into someone. "The hell next time kid watch where you're going." The person said while rubbing his head, Naruto looked up and saw that this person was an old childhood friend. A red head with some anger issues (probably) was known as Gaara. Naruto shot up and said. "Holy shit Gaara it's me Naruto." Gaara face changed from being annoyed to happy and said. "Holy crap Naruto man how have you been?"

"Yeah I've been good, you?" Naruto said while hugging Gaara, then the gang came around the corner to see Naruto hugging a red head wearing… eye liner. Gaara looked straight passed Naruto and said. "Uh Naruto who are your friends?" Naruto stopped hugging him and looked behind to see everyone standing there, Corrine then said. "Uhhh Naruto… his that kid wearing eye liner?" Naruto looked back at Gaara and looked back to Corrine and said. "I didn't noticed that." Wayne shakes his head in disappointment, then two people came around the corner and the female in the white and purple looking dress. Also having a huge fan on her back said.

"Oh my god Naruto Uzumaki is that you." Naruto looked passed Gaara and smiled while saying. "Holy shit Temari and Kankuro you're here too."

Kankuro smiled a bit and said whit smart ass comment. "No Naruto we're not here you're just going crazy." Naruto smile was lost after Kankuro said that, then Temari gave him a slap in the back of the head. Naruto's smile then comes back but Corrine was observing Kankuro, then said. "Umm dude what's with the make up?" Kankuro looked over to Corrine and glared at her and said. "it's not make up its war paint." Mark speaks up and says "no that make up man." Kankuro glares and shakes his fist at him "its war paint." He said getting annoyed, Wayne says while looking back and forth at Kasey and Kankuro.

"No that's defiantly make up." Kasey then says while rubbing his chin. "Yeah that's make up alright, that's like perfectly done, how long does it take for you to put it on?" Kankuro smiled a little bit and answered the question. "Umm, about five minute…. NO WAIT." Temari and Gaara start giggling, Itachi then says. "What are you giggling about boy your wearing eyeliner." After that was said Gaara stops giggling and glares at him, and Temari starts laughing her head off.

After about 4 minutes everyone was talking and getting to know the three siblings, soon everyone made their way out of the little town and into the big open world. And after 7 hours pass they were about to get out after they defeat the first floor boss. "Shit shit shit, Wayne I need some assistance." Tesa yelled out while griping her Rapier and trying not to get hit by the first floor boss, or by his boss name is called shukaku. Wayne rushed in and block the attack with his sword, and used hand signs to activate his justu. "Fire style: Fire ball justu." Both Wayne and Itachi both said it at the same time, and spewed one huge fire ball from their mouths that hit the giant sand tanuki in the eyes.

After that happened Naruto and Kasey rushed behind him, and cuts him in the ankles. The beast falls and Gaara rushed up to the beast and used his sand to attack it, after the final hit had been done the message came up above them all and it said. Congratulations you have cleared the first floor, but messaged appeared before Gaara saying. Congrats you got the final kill now you have become a jinchuuriki, you gain the extra power and may transform into tailed beast you have killed. Gaara pressed the okay button and stands up and looks at Naruto with a serious look, Naruto then says.

"So you now you are a jinchuuriki, how does it feel?" Gaara looks up and says with a blank expression. "It feels great like a great power lying dormient in me had just awoken." Wayne walks passed with Hinata at his side, and he says while pointing up. "Well after that long battle I think it's about time we go up, and let's find a hotel to sleep at." Everyone nodded and walk up the stairs, Corrine stop for a sec for Temari to catch up and she asked. "So what's with Kankuro's makeup is his like you know?" Temari then stated. "Yeah his gay and he keeps going into my room and steals my kit, I actually found him in his room watching interesting videos."

Corrine and Temari started giggling but they stopped one they got out, and after 2 minutes of walking they found a town and they all pay for their rooms. Naruto still sitting at the bar and is reading a book that he found in one of the quests they had done, Wayne comes up and says. "Still reading that book huh, so what other info have you found out?" "Oh I just found out that If you are a beta tester and you kill a tailed beast you are linked with that beast, but if someone else kill it they won't get the beast they'll just get extra yen or some other reward." Wayne sat down and said. "So what about you what tailed beast are going to hold?"

Naruto closed the book and said. "The nine tails the book says it the most powerful one, and apparently if someone happens to name them self's in the game after the beast, it won't die by anyone else but that person." Wayne stood up and said. "Well since you're name Kurama in the game from here and in out of the beta I say you're lucky." Wayne started to walk off but Naruto said. "Wait what do you mean in and out of the beta?" "Oh anyone who is a beta tester will keep the name from the beta, and once the gets officially released the game requires you to give your real life details. Meaning you'll be named in the game has your real life name." Wayne said while walking off upstairs.

Naruto follows and goes into his room and lays on his bed, he thinks about that the game is released till next month. He opens up his menu and presses the log out button, then he wakes up in his room and takes of the Nerve Gear. Then he lays down again and closes his eyes. Wait for the next day were he'll get to play with his friends…..

One month later.


	3. NSO Chapter 2

A virtual prison

 **Hello people sorry for not posting anything for a while, hehe that's what happens when you  
have a Ps4 and no motivation. well hope you all enjoy**

One month later.

"Alright everyone that's all for today, I hope everyone will study on the battle of Madara and Hashirama and Shikamaru please try to do it this time." "Yeah whatever." Shikamaru the young black haired sat there while writing down something, then a girl with blossom coloured hair raised her hand and said. "Iruka sensei will we be learning about their lives too? You know like when they were born, what happened during their lives and such." "Yes Sakura, get everything down, the more you know about their history the more it goes towards your score."

After Iruka said that everyone got up and walked out to go have lunch, Naruto stayed behind to pack up the crap he had on his desk then Tenten came up and said. "I swear it's like you take a whole house use with you, like all you got out was a Ds, Ds games and a phone." "Sorry Tenten I've just been distracted about NSO, also is there a meeting on today?" Naruto asked while packing away his last item. "Yes there is, Wayne wanted to go over the plan once we got in there. You know the best quests hunting spots and apparently Itachi just finished the guide book for the noobs."

Naruto nodded with a smile and they both started to make their way to the gaming club, Naruto started to think back when he first joined the gaming club. It was back when he just transferred schools, it was at least 2 weeks once he got invited by Tenten. He was just sitting in the class room and suddenly she came up and said. "Hey new kid watcha doing?" "What's it to you." Naruto remember saying that with a bit of annoyed and surprise in his voice, Tenten then said. "Woah calm down, okay listen I've seen you being picked on and I wanted to know you, so what is your name?"

Naruto put down his Ds and said. "Uh Naruto Uzumaki, you?" "Oh Tenten Sarutobi, nice to meet you Naruto." Tenten said while holding out her hand for him to shake it, Naruto shakes her hand he she says. "Sooo what're playing there?" "Oh Avatar the last airbender." Naruto answered while saving his game, then Wayne (At the time Naruto thought he was a bit scary) came up to the door and said. "Tenten are you comin- Oh you're talking to the new kid." Wayne said while leaning on the door, Tenten then smiled and quickly said. "Wait minute Wayne let him join." "Why?" "Cause…..Cause…umm give me a minute umm." Tenten was a little dumbfounded by her stupidity.

Wayne's eyes widen and said. "Oh… I see, alright then you can join follow me." Naruto and Tenten looked at each other with a weird look. They got there in a matters minutes when Naruto walked in the room, it was pretty bland there wasn't much in there but a few computers and such. But Naruto reliving his memories was cut short after he bumped into a wall.

He rubbed his head for a minute and walked around a corner that led to the Gaming club. He walked in and after a year it was looking good, it had more rooms extended to it and a kitchen with a Brewster machine that Wayne would often use. And a Coffee table with black leather chairs, Tenten then shouted out with enthusiasm. "SO IS EVERYONE EXCITED FOR THE OFFICIAL RELEASE OF NSO."

Everyone except Hinata and Wayne yelled out. "YEAH!" Wayne stood up and at the Table in the middle of the room and said. "So everyone let's begin the strategy once we get in NSO." Everyone then sat at the table and everyone started to talk their own ideas, although Wayne thought it would be bothersome if they used one person's strategy. So Wayne wanted everyone to speak their mind while he took some parts from everyone's and mixed them together.

Pretty much Wayne, Kasey, Tenten and Naruto had brilliant strategies when it came to games, so this ended up being a bonding exercise so everyone could at least try to work together. Cause before at least four days into the beta, everyone was just Pickering about stupid stuff. So Wayne and Tenten came up with this idea, so after five minutes everyone said their ideas and Wayne took the parts he thought were good and important. "Alright everyone I think we're done for today, I have to say I'm kinda surprised that no one tried to murder each other." "Oh I was gonna punch Mark in the face if he said about using me as live bait one more time."

Erin said with a creepy enthusiasm tone, Mark was gonna say something but Corrine smacked her up the back of the head. Wayne chuckled and got while saying, "Well I hope that we can all have fun in NSO, and let's try to be nice to the noobies no matter how annoying they are, just be nice." Wayne finished when he started to use the Brewster machine.

Everyone got up and did their own thing then after 20 minutes the bell rang, and everyone went to their last subjects for the day. "Is there something you needed to talk to me about Tsunade?" A young looking or middle aged man with white hair walked into the Principals office, Tsunade the principle or Grandma Tsunade (Only Naruto calls her that) looks up and says with a smile.

"Ah Kakashi yes there is something I want you to talk about, please take a seat." Kakashi sat down and crossed his legs. "Alright Kakashi i'm sure you've heard of NSO." "Yes, why do you ask?" Tsunade took a deep breath and said. "Good, it saves me from trying to explain the game…. Alright I want you and a few other Teachers to go and play NSO."

Kakashi gave a confused look and said. "Why?" "*sigh* Well… see it's so you can make sure nothing happens." Tsunade said while getting out a bottle wine, while Kakashi was just seriously confused. "What do you mean if something happens?" Tsunade poured some wine into her glass cup while saying. "Well see Jiraiya had fantasied about…. living in the virtual world, but sometimes he would often say that…. *sigh* as much he would say it was a joke he wanted to give people an experience of living in a virtual world, so I'm kinda worried that he might trap the people playing the game, today or at some point."

Kakashi cocked his head and said. "Are you sure Jiraiya would do such a thing? Come on it could be a nothing but a joke." Tsunade finished her glass of wine, and proceeds to pour another while saying. "Yeah that's what he said when he was doing 'research' on girls for his book."

Kakashi sighs, he gets up while saying. "Alright you can leave it to me Tsunade, and I have the perfect team to go in the game with." Kakashi finished saying while walking out of the door. "AAAAHHHRGG, WHY DO WE HAVE TO RUN 23 LAPS IN 40 DEEGRESS!" Naruto yelled out while slowing down. "Come on Naruto you can do it, you just have to get motivated." A boy said with a bowl haircut and… such big and bushy eyebrows, Naruto continued on and said while slightly getting faster. "Shut up Lee *huff huff* I'm not *huff huff* crazy like you."

Naruto decided to quit after he done one more lap, Lee just scoffed at him and bypasses everyone and does his final lap. "HAHAHAHA YES I DID IT I DID IT, GUY SENSEI DID YOU SEE ME….. Wait a minute where's guy sensei?" Lee looked around to try and find his big role model, Tenten walked to him while saying. "Mr Hatake wanted to speak with him, and Guy sensei told me to tell everyone they can take a break."

"Hehe well look at that looks like Guy went somewhere." "So?" Wayne answered Kasey's response with a question, Kasey packed up his last schools supplies while saying. "Well everyone is taking break, but it seems that Lee is trying to get everyone up." "And why should I know this?" Wayne asked while sketching L from Death note, Kasey chuckled and said while walking out the room.

"Well I thought you should know, that Neji and Lee will be in NSO today. Wayne raised his head and cocked it sideways while saying. "I knew neji was gonna play it… but I never expected him to play it."

Wayne turned his head to the window to find Sakura and a skinny blond haired girl with a purple dress fighting. (Aka Flower girl, Bitch and Sasuke's fangirl) "Well that was the best thing I've seen all day." Wayne said before leaving the room.

"Alright you're all wondering why I gathered you all here today" Kakashi said while closing the door behind him, then a woman with black and ruby red eyes sat down and said. "No duh shit head, like you drag us to the goddamn janitor closet." "Well anyway, Kakashi why did bring us?" A man said with spiky Brown hair with light brown eyes said and a cigar in his mouth, Kakashi exhaled and said. "Well Tsunade asked me to gather a few people and wants us to go into Ninja Storm Online." Guy leans against the door and says. "Why?... and what is Ninja Storm Online?"

Kakashi then face palms and says while rubbing his forehead. "God Guy I swear… *sigh* Asuma would you like to explain." Asuma took out his cigar and blew out smoke and said. "Alright so NSO is a RPG open world, where you can create your own character and well you're a ninja with powers." Guy nodded his head than looked back at Kakashi and says. "So how are we gonna get into the 'game'."

Kakashi looked at the young woman and said. "Kurenai… Can you buy these two a NerveGear!" Kurenai looked back and forth Guy and Asuma, then sighs and says. "Fuck no" Kakashi looked at her with the look! Kurenai sighs one more time and said.

"Fine just because these two are poor, and for my sweetheart." She finished off with a seductive tone while straight at Asuma, He blushed and said. "Aww thanks." Kakashi chuckled and said while getting out of the room. "Well glad we have that sorted out….. *sigh* I'll see you all tonight."

Several hours later.

"So did Wayne say anything about where we were gonna meet up, cause I'm still confused about the spawning system." Naruto said while walking Hinata home, she then sighed and said while trying to not get frustrated. "Naruto it doesn't matter, we spawn in the Ninja Academy either way… and besides you no your way around."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled a bit while saying. "Well I just wanted to know is al- Wait where is Wayne?" Naruto and Hinata stopped and looked around, Hinata starts twiddling her fingers and starts freaking out a little and looks pale.

Naruto sees this and starts worrying about Hinata, he takes one step to her and places both his hands on her shoulders and says."Uhh Hinata are you okay is something wrong! Hinata talk to me!" Hinata looks up and Naruto can see in her face that she looked lost, scared, confused and looks she's about to cry.

Naruto starts freaking out and Hinata covers her face while saying. "…Whe- where is Way- Wayne….. *sniff* Wayne whe- where are you?" Naruto starts trying to figure out ways on how to calm her down, his phone starts ringing and puts his thoughts on hold to answer who it is. "He- Hello?" "Hey Naruto it's Wayne, So yeah I forgot to tell you and you're the only one who shall know this… *sigh* Hinata as you can see freaks out when I'm not around her."

Naruto was really perplexed by this, he was about to say something but Wayne cuts him off. "I'll tell you later, right now just put me on speaker." Naruto did what Wayne told him to do. "Hinata you there girl?" Hinata lifted her head up quickly and said. "Wayne? Wayne where are you *sniff*."

"It's okay Hinata I just got up in the middle of something, Naruto will take you home and I promise I'll be back in few minutes. So please try to calm down." Hinata took a deep breath and exhaled and said. "Okay." After all that Naruto walked her home and said his goodbyes and hugged tightly before leaving, and he ran all the way home. He got in the door took off his shoes and runs up to his room. He got everything set up and laid on his bed and said. "Link start!"

Naruto opened his eyes and there he was, once again he found himself in NSO. He turns around to see everyone and soon they go out of the academy and into the field. "God we've been playing for what feels like days!" Kasey said with so much excitement in his voice, Mark then speaks up and says. "I know right, god it feels so good to be back in here again." "Well we've been playing till 8:00 Pm guys I think it's time we logged out." Corrine says while putting both her arms around Mark and Kasey, Tenten was one step ahead and was already in the menu.

She went down to log out but there was no log out button. "Uh guys where is the log out button?" Naruto opened his menu and said while going to the log out button. "Really Tenten, come on its right…..there?" "Oh thanks for that big help man really helped me there." Tenten sounded a bit annoyed, Naruto quickly replied. "No it's there but… It's just blank."

Wayne spoke and said while stretching. "Clam down… It's probably just a bug, remember we saw a lot of those in the beta." "Yeah but not this type of bug, wait does it even work?" Kasey said while looking at the blank log out bar, Erin went to press it but it didn't work. "Uh question... does anyone else feel tingly?" After Corrine said that everyone was blinded for a few seconds and soon regained the sight, they saw everyone in the server was in the academy. And they were all at the dead the center of it, soon everyone in the stadium was talking amongst them self's.

Then the sky turned red and smoke started to form in the sky, then after it all cleared up a large pale man with horns and with a weird eyes in a robe appeared. Everyone stood there in awe, the man rose up his hand and spoke.

"Hello everyone I am Akihiko Kaiaba." Naruto's eyes widen when he heard that name, that name was of the creator of this game and NerveGear. "You probably wondering why I brought you here… Well it's to tell you about the log out. I'll tell you all that this 'bug' is not a defect within the game, I'll repeat this is not a defect.

Everyone in the crowd started feeling uneasy, and soon some of them was freaking out but trying to hide it. "You see this is the way I wanted the game to be played, this was my perfect vision for the game. And as of now no one will be able to remove you manually from the game, as soon as someone's loved one attempts to take of the helmet it'll turn off the few of the safety tech and allowing microwave sensor to create an electrical shock wave. Then it destroys the brain."

Naruto started breathing heavily, and was shaking to the point where he had no control. He looked around and saw his friends had absolute shock on their faces, even Wayne was shocked and he just kept starting at the ground. Soon Akihiko spoke again. "And that even applies when you die in this game. If you want to get out of this game you must beat it, get to floor hundred and get ready to face the hardest battle of your life. This now ends the tutorial and marks the official release of NSO, and one more thing."

Everyone was blinded again and when Naruto looked up, He saw that everyone looked completely different, or in this case like themselves in real life. Akihiko was disappearing but before he left he said one more thing.

"I wish you all good luck within NSO." He faded into smoke and sky turned back to normal, after a minute passed two people within the crowd started screaming, then that caused a chain reaction. Everybody snapped out of their trances and started screaming, some just dropped to their knees and just cried.

Wayne snapped out of his trance and picked up Hinata, Tenten and the rest saw Wayne's gesture telling them to follow him. After they got out everyone stood there in shock. "*sigh* Okay everyone….. Today has…Been really *sniff* Interesting." Wayne said while wiping his nose, Erin's eyes widen and she said. "Wayne are you…. Crying? "What! No I just got a runny nose *sniff*" Naruto sees Hinata shakes her head with a light smile, and She goes up to him and hugs him tightly while saying.

"It's alright Wayne remember we're here, we'll be fine." Hinata squeezed him tighter and Wayne returned the hug, everyone never seen this side of him. Usually Wayne was a bit cold and distant, but to see him like this was just weird and sad at the same time. Wayne and Hinata pulled away from each other, Wayne turned around and clapped his hands and said. "Alright everyone! So from here on out we are stuck within this game, but not to fear we have been in this game before, we have knowledge about this place. So if we have to beat this game to get out, then let's fucking win!"

Everyone was so inspired, as soon as Wayne finished they ran outside and went to one of the hunting spots, they ran with their weapons in their fists and a pack of wild wolves ran towards them. Both the groups clashed with each other, But Naruto's group proved they were stronger. They all chained the combos together, once they won they knew that they have to be work as a team from now on.

They raised their weapons in the air and screamed a war cry at the top of the lungs. Proving that they would survive this world.

1 month later….


	4. NSO chapter 3

**Hey everyone sorry for the hod up on this one, i had a case of  
writer's block. But anyway hope you all enjoy.**

The glitch

One month later

(Jeez how long till this meeting starts, I got up at fucking 6:00 in the morning for just standing and waiting…. God.) Naruto thought while sipping on a cup of coffee, Naruto kept staring into his cup, he just kept think that a goddamn month has past and yet that haven't even found the first boss Shukaku. His thoughts we're soon cut off by footsteps, he turn he head to the left and saw Corrine who was looking quite annoyed. Naruto smiled a bit and said. "Yeah don't worry girl I'm a bit angry too."

Corrine just looked at him and took his cup of coffee and took a sip of it, Naruto loses his smile and thinks. (My coffee….) "Oh uh Corrine when is everybody gonna be here?" Corrine finished off the coffee and said. "Hm not sure, Wayne said he was gathering everyone he knew, but he never specified on how many he was bringing." Corrine finished the sentence off while sitting on stone slab, Naruto sat next to her and said something that had been on his mind for the whole month.

"Hey Corrine, um I'm sure you know about this but… Why does Hinata freaks out when Wayne is not around?" Corrine looked at Naruto for a minute, and she looked at the ground with a sad face and said. "*Sigh* well you see Hinata didn't… well…. *sigh* She was neglected by her family." Naruto's eyes widened he didn't know that, but why would her family do that to such a nice and shy girl.

"For a long time she was Neglected, god I remember the time her farther stopped home schooling her just so he could focus more time on Hanabi to run the Hyuga company, and Neji didn't do much as a big brother. Never protected her against bullies and insults, he never helped her for anything." Corrine looked up at the sky and said with a weak smile. "But that was until Wayne came along, see there is a history with a few of my group's families…. You see with my Family the Hyuga is well kinda going extinct, and with that to keep the bloodline pure we must form a relationship with our cousins…" Naruto looked at her shocked, he never expected the Hyuga would do semi incest just to keep pure blood in their family, Naruto and Corrine heard footsteps when they looked up they saw Wayne with a really serious expression on his face.

Wayne looked at them both and said. "Well in short Hinata never talked to her family, once I came we started to hang out a lot and after Neji was fired from being her body guard I became her new one. And well we together pretty much all the time and you saw the rest." Naruto looked at him with a worried face, He looked down and said. "So what's about this branch family?"

Wayne looked at him and said. "*sigh* well the Hyuga's branch which is they have outcast branch, like Hinata's uncle, he had twin brother but since he was born a second after Hiashi he was put into the outcast of the family, meaning he would never have a chance to run company and treated like dirt." Wayne said before saying. "My family's branch was different, see We Uchiha are Korean but we split up and formed a multi raced family. I come from Australia, and so does Kasey, Mark, Erin and Corrine." Naruto was trying to take all this in, first off he didn't know he was an Australian nor the rest of his friends, and second that means the Nara, Yamanaka and the fucking Hyuga are multi raced, is that even possible.

Wayne smirked at the face Naruto made, Wayne took a deep breath and said. "Well anyway enough of that, we have a meeting to handle." Naruto snap out of his trance and nodded before walking with Wayne and Corrine to a Bar that the meeting was taking place, after an hour passed everyone arrived and Wayne stood up and said. "Alright everyone I'm glad you all can make for this boss raid, so I got big news…. We've found the boss room and we need more people for a bigger chance of success, and since there are about… 36? Yeah 36 people here we need everyone to group up or go ahead and be a dumbass and go solo I ain't stopping ya." Everyone was way thrown back after Wayne (Since he kept his beta name Shadow) said that, but everyone went and paired up, and Naruto paired up with his friends of course.

After everybody got paired up Wayne stood up again and said. "Alright everybody so according to the guide book that the beta tester left us, that the boss is called Shukaku the first tailed beast, now from each ten floors we go up we have to fight a beast... So that means once we get up to floor twenty we have to fight the second and so there is one thing if a person gets the last hit on the boss they become a jinjuriki, which is where that absorb the tailed beast's power and is able to call upon them for a massive boost and power, Agility and chakra. The tailed beast can act as a summon, but needs a level requirement."

Everyone got really interested about that, and some were already talking about how they were going to get the power form shukaku, Wayne already prepared for this and screamed.

"SO THAT'S WHY I'VE ALREADY CHOSEN A PERSON TO GET THE LAST AND FINAL HIT, IT WILL BE THE BOY WHO HAS CONQNCEIEDNTLY NAMED HIMSELF AFTER THE BOSS AND WEARS EYELINER…." One guy in the bar stood up and yelled "KANKURO!" "NO I SAID EYELINER NOT MAKE UP… IT'S SHUKAKU" Everybody in the bar look towards Shukaku and his teammates and a seriously pissed of Shukaku, a lot of the people in the bar wanted to become a jinjuriki but they didn't feel like arguing since it was too early. Wayne again speaks. "Well since no one want's to argue so let's get to the boss room." Everyone got up and they make their way to the labyrinthine, after 30 minutes pass everyone got to entrance and they go inside. After two hours pass their at least on the final floor to the boss room, everyone is just taking care of the monsters that are in it.

"Oh for fuck sake Kiba listen to me you moron, you're a beast tamer so use your damn dog to attack!" Neji said with anger in his voice, Kiba got flown back by a Minotaur and stumbled back to his and said. "No I won't send Akamaru to his death." The Minotaur was defeated by Kasey who yelled at Kiba. "GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHERE… *sigh* listen Kiba I know you've got attached but man your dog is small, there was a high chance it wouldn't've hit it." Kasey ended it off while walking away.

Kiba looked back at his puppy and picked it up, and place it in his hoodie. Itachi looked at him and said to his little brother to his left. "Well Kiba sure is having a hard time isn't he?" A young boy with spikey black hair and wearing a blue shirt with a massive cone looking collar and said. "Well he shouldn't get so attached to a virtual dog." Itachi looked at his little brother and said.

"Oh well Sasuke I just thought it would be funny to you." Sasuke looked up to him and said. "Actually it's quite sad, he use to have a dog called Akamaru but it shortly died." Itachi was gonna ask how did the dog die but Mark came up and said. "Hey you two we need to get moving we're nearly there." Itachi and Sasuke got up and started to walk with the crowd of people, Itachi walked a little faster and got to Gaara and said to him.

"I bet it's gonna be good to get Shukaku back huh?" Gaara looked up and said with a smile. "Yeah it's gonna be amazing and easier with him on the team." "Yeah it will and when you master his chakra we'll have an easier time getting through the game." Itachis face got serious as Wayne yelled out. "Alright everyone we're here…. Now remember the plan just get him down to the hp required and allow Shukaku to finish of the first tailed beast, oh and try not to die and be careful of his little minions. They may seem harmless but apparently what it says here and quote from the beta tester. 'Watch out for these tiny ass licking motherfuckers, cause they can get everywhere on you and paralyze you'."

There was awkward silence for a few second, but Wayne turned around and said. "Let's just get in…" Wayne opened the doors and everyone busted in and ran to their positions, But Corrine noticed something and said. "Umm I think this isn't shukakus room." Wayne came up and said. "What makes you say that?" "I think it's for a fox" "What makes you say 'that'?" Wayne finished off with an annoyed tone, then Corrine points up and says. "Because I can see it." Everyone in the place looked up and they see two big eyes, Wayne says while taking a step back. "How fucking blind are we to not have seen this."

Three big tails come out of the shadows and swipe people down below, almost everyone came out unscathed and people landed into safe places. Soon the room lit up and revealed that the boss was a nine tailed fox, Wayne was with his group and said. "What the fuck I thought we were going to face shukaku." Kasey said while keeping an eye on the tailed beast. "Might be a damn glitch or something." Naruto was observing the tailed beast from head to toe, but something caught his attention…. It was the beasts name, its name is Kurama. Naruto gulped and said.

"Hey guys, look at its name." Everyone did what Naruto said and they all saw the name, Wayne looked at him and said. "Okay Naruto…. I'm counting on you to get the last hit k." Naruto nodded and started climbing his way up to a perch point, Wayne looked at the battlefield and he saw that Kiba was frozen with fear. Wayne already had an idea and it involves Kiba.

"Alright Corrine I need you to use Kiba as a distraction." Wayne said while singling Sasuke and Neji to come over to his positions, Corrine soon asked. "What do you want me to do?" "Do what you please, and once you do it go meet up with Neji and Hinata."

Corrine nodded and started to running to Kiba, once she got to him she picked him up and Kiba said. "C-Corrine what Th-the fuck are you doing?" "Oh Wayne has a plan and we're switching up the last hit, it's now Kurama." Corrine said while having an impish smile on her face, she stopped and said. "And we need a distraction for a while, and we got a few people on our side, but there has to be someone who is volunteering to start off the distraction." Kibas eyes widened and started trying to wiggle out of Corrines grip while saying. "Oh no, oh hell no you're not doing this!" Corrine smiled again and threw him up in the air.

"YOU BITCHHHHHH!" Kiba yelled while franticly moving around in the air, Corrine smiled and yelled back. "FUCKING THUG LIFE!" After Corrine said that she ran back to her spot with her friends and said. "Alright so what's next?" Wayne took a deep breath and said.

"Alright so we need you Hinata and Neji to use your gentle fist and cut off his chakra points, while me Itachi and Sasuke use our fire ball justu and everyone else is going to on him to at least slow down some of his movements while Naruto charges an attack." Wayne finished with an exhale. (Oh god okay Kiba calm down all you need to do his not fucking get hit by him.) Kiba looked at the best and said while grabbing a kunai. "OKAY YOU BIG UGLY FUCKER COME AT ME." After a while Wayne and his cousins found a high place to use, Corrine and her relatives stood in front of Kurama. Once Hinata, Neji and Corrine got into place they activated their Byakugan, and all three of them shouted "HEY YA BIG UGLY FOX COME AT US"

Kurama looked to his left and left arm to swipe them away, but Neji stopped it with a gentle air palm and hit his first chakra point. Corrine and Hinata ran up his arm and hit them on the way up to his chest. While they were doing that Wayne and his relatives activated their sharingan and used Phoenix flower justu, and hit Kurama right in the face which knocked him to his back.

Soon all 36 people started getting up on the beast and started to jab into him and some had really long rope and threw it to their team mates, and at least tried to stop him from getting up. Naruto kept his on the Hp of the nine tails, Wayne soon said to Naruto. (Through voice chat) "Alright Naruto half way there, uh do you have a plan on how to kill him by any chance?" Naruto stood up and said.

"Yep it's a skill I got two weeks ago, and tell everyone to get out of the room right…NOW!" Wayne then yelled at everyone to get outside of the boss room, everyone did so and Naruto started building up his chakra and said out loud. "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!" Everyone stared in awe as they saw thousands of clones popping up in the room, then they all jumped and started punching the beast as hard as they could while all of them saying. "NA-RU-TO….. UZAMAKI BARRAGE!" With the last hit being delivered by what only everyone could assume was the real Naruto, he hit straight between the eyes and finished him off, but also there was a big explosion.

After that was done everyone ran in the room, and saw that Kurama raised up and saw the message. Naruto clicked the ok button and went up a level, he was now level 29, second highest amongst his friends. Everyone start to cheer and some of them even singed, all of them were just glad to defeat a boss and continue with the game. "STOP IT! STOP CHEERING." Everyone stopped and looked at the back and they saw a man on the ground, he stood and spoke. "So shadow do you mine explaining all of this." Wayne looked at him and said. "What do you want me to say, it was a glitch and nothing more.

"NO NOT THAT, THAT JUSTU YOUR FRIEND JUST DEMOSTRATED, AND NOT TO MENTION THE SIX OF YOU." He pointed to Itachi and his two siblings, and to Neji and his as well. He then started to speak again. "The multi shadow clone justu, is a high level technique that can only be master at level 25... And yet Kurama has it, and the Sharingan, now granted that anyone can get it with the right requirements can learn it. But you and the tall guy had it full activated. And not to mention that you have to be level 28 to learn the Byakugan. And we all know that leveling in this damn game is fucking hard enough, and all the beta testers just up and left us beginners. We all know that they got all the good hunting spots and they snagged all the easy quests too." Soon everyone in the crowd started to give Wayne and his friends funny looks, Wayne was gonna say something but Corrine spoke out and said.

"Shut up, just because we're all beta testers…" Corrine shut up as she realised she just leaked some info, Wayne gave her a death stare and everyone else just looked shocked. Soon everyone started to close in on the group, then they started to back up and Wayne said to his group.

"Alright everyone I think it would be best if we just split up." Everyone nodded and ran for the stairs, after they got up they said their goodbyes and made a plan to meet up when Wayne gives them a messages, they all ran off in their separate directions and hoped that all this shit would die down in a couple weeks…

3 months later and 7 floors completed.


	5. NSO: Side Chapter 1

**Hey you lovely people so here is just a mini chapter  
for you all, so its just for character induction and just  
to read something while a new one is coming so enjoy. **

Mini chapter:

Float like a butterfly

Sting like a bee

"God I can't believe it's been a month since we split up, but why does it feel longer than that... I guess it's because their like my only friends and I hang out with them every single day. And I guess I really miss Hinata because I like her- No god damn it… *sigh* clam down." Naruto quietly said to himself while drinking at a bar, his was on floor 4 and still had a long way to go. Naruto sat there drinking his drink but heard a faint chuckle behind him, so he turned around and saw a person with a hood on chuckling. "Is something funny to bub?" Naruto said with an annoyed voice, the person quickly pulled his hood down and said. "Oh no nothing Naruto. Well I'm going to go and here I'll pay for ya drink." The person walked out before putting 14 Yen on Naruto's table, but he realized something and said. "Hey how do you know my name?" But the person had already walked out, and soon Naruto started to hear music. It got closer and the door busted while someone yelling.

"YO SAY OOOHHHH!" Naruto had a stupid look on his face while looked at a tan man, most likely in his 20's with white battle armour that was from the Kumogakure no Sato guild, also wearing sunglasses with blond dreads. (Great another one of these Kumogakure dicks) Naruto thought while the man started rapping. Naruto said. "Hey can you please be quite." The man walked to him and said. "You dissing on my rap's dog?" "No not really, I just think someone is going to kick the crap out of you if you come in to a random bar and rap for someone to buy you a drink, but anyway what the fuck is your name you damn Kumogakure?" The man looked at him and said while sitting down. "Killer bee, and just so you know dog, I got kicked out of the guild." Naruto stop drinking due to what Killer bee said, kicked out now that was a first. He finished off his drink and said.

"Kurama, my name is Kurama. Nice to meet you Killer Bee." "Well nice to meet you too Kurama, oy dog what level are you at by the way?" Naruto paused and said. "Level 33 you?" Bee looked shocked and said. "Woah dog with that level are you a beta tester dog?" Naruto nodded with a smile, Killer Bee smiled back and said. "Yo thanks for buying me a drink, and don't worry ya secret safe with me man…. Say are you in a guild by any chance." Naruto replied. "Yep, and since you aren't in a guild, do you want to join?" "Hell yeah dog, I need to get back in action." Naruto stood up with and said while walking out the door with Bee. "Well let's go meet our leader his looks scary at first but once you get to know him he's not bad." "So what's the name of your guild man?"

Naruto chuckled before replying. "Well it's a name we all chose but I think its suits us." Naruto finished off with a laugh, Killer Bee wanted to get his answer but Naruto ran off and Bee ran after him and but he was looking forward to be in a new guild.


	6. NSO Chapter 4

**Hey everyone sorry about this freaking late update, schools been a pain  
but now I'm on break so I'll start bringing new chapters. oh and also I'm gonna be making a new story so  
i hope you'll forward to that.  
**

Regroup

The sun started to shine bright on the morning in Aincrad, a beam of sunlight hit Narutos face he barely got any sleep at all last. He stayed up thinking about the events occurred until know, Naruto sits up on his bed and started stretching. He got out of his bed and open his inventory to put on his clothes. Once he got dressed he got out of his room and went just across the hallway to another room and knocked while saying.

"Hey Mark wake up…..Mark…..MARK…WAKE THE FUCK UP MARK!" Naruto yelled while knocking really loud on the door, he stopped and the door opened and he saw Mark already dressed and seemed to be full of energy as Mark gave him a light smile. "Haha really Naruto did you just get up, I've been awake since 6 am sharp." Mark said while walking to out of the building that Naruto and he was sleeping in, Naruto was behind Mark but a message came through to them. It was from Wayne and he sent them a voice chat.

They both accepted and as soon they hopped on the first thing they heard was. "PLEASE YOU GOT TO GET ME OUT OF HERE, THEY"RE BOTH DRVING ME NUTS WAYNE." "Calm down Hinata, I'm on my way to pick you up now." Wayne said with a slight annoyed tone, Naruto's ears were ringing and got a slight headache from Hinatas high pitched yelling. "I didn't really know my cousin could hell that loud! Jesus girl." Corrine said while standing behind Wayne, then Mark said while still rubbing his ear canal. "Shit that was loud, but anyway so Wayne where we meeting up again?" "On the 8th floor in a room I'm staying at, I might be late cause me, Corrine and Kasey were doing a quest and I have to pick up Hinata, so make yourself at home there okay." Mark and Naruto nodded and got off the chat and started to make their way to the 8th floor.

"Well see you guys I have to pick up lady Hinata now, and Kasey don't go near my cabinet, that's where I keep some… stuff." Wayne said while running off rather quickly to find Hinata, while Hinata sat in the house that Kiba and Shino bought. She hated being there, one reason is that Shino and Kiba thought she was useless, like every time they go out on a mission they both tell her to stay back.

Not to mention they are both extremely stupid, well Kiba is but Shino just doesn't understand the game mechanics and Kiba as well. *Knock Knock* her train of thought was interrupted and yelled for Kiba to answer the door, Kiba walked up to the door and said before opening the door. "Who's there?" "It's ME, you dickhead i'm here to get lady Hinata."

Kiba opened it up to see Wayne looking around the room frantically, he looked at Wayne with a confused look and said. "Why do you want Hinata?" "I'm just gonna come out with it, i'm a beta tester and Hinata is also one and I need her to come back to my group" Hinata then busted out of the room and ran to Wayne hugging him while saying. "Oh my god yes your here, come on let's go." Kiba then grabbed onto Hinata while saying. "Woah No way you're going to be going with him and also I know for a fact you ain't a beta tester." "Prove it." Hinata said with chilling voice, Kiba then said. "Well you don't go out and fight any monsters." "Cause you keep telling me to stay back, and then when you idiots get thrown away or knocked out. I kill it but then your both like, oh someone came and saved you."

Kiba then said. "Well okay that's true but we know that you ain't a high level…Oh!" Kiba looked at Hinata's Info that Hinata never showed till now, when he read it, it said she was level 33! She was like 13 levels above him and Shino. Wayne smirked and said while picking up Hinata and placing her on his shoulders. "Well I guess we should be going, so try not to die eh."

Kiba looked back at Shino and he looked back to see Wayne right in front of him and said. "….I want your jacket." "What!" "You heard me give me your jacket." Kiba looked at Wayne shocked, like is he really going to take his coat. Soon Kia raised his Kunai and was about to challenge him to a fight, but Wayne showed him his level and he was 39. So He handed over his jacket then Wayne and Hinata left while closing the door behind them. Shino looked at Kiba and said. "Did he really just rob-" "Shut up." Kiba said while walking to his room and then after a few minutes later Shino heard Kiba punching the wall, and he thought he heard some crying but didn't bother checking.

"I really wanna know what's in his closet." "Kasey you should respect a man's privacy." Itachi said while grabbing him by the ear and dragging to a chair that was in the room. The door opened and Wayne and Hinata walked in, Hinata sat down on the bed and Wayne sat down in his comfy arm chair and said. "Alright so is everyone here or are we still waiting on some?" "No this is all."

Tenten said while doing pen tricks with her Kunai. "Good, okay so since the whole beta tester is now over, We can finally start clearing the floors way faster, so here is the info I was able to gather while our time away. So the 8th floor boss is from what I heard a giant ox who wields a great sword and a shield. And apparently he has this great move that can one shot anyone, but I think we can prevent it from using it if we can take out his left arm which is the sword he is wielding it in." Wayne finished while standing up and Naruto said.

"Really that's all the information you got, there has to be more. We need a spot on plan, not some theories." "Well that's all I could get Naruto, if you haven't noticed defeating a boss is hard. Look I hate how I couldn't get any more info on the boss, but we're strong enough and we out number it." Naruto looked at Wayne with disbelieve, he didn't want anyone here to die they were like his family. He especially didn't want Hinata to die.

"Yo that's true dog, and Naruto main man, you got the mad power of nine tails fox." Killer bee said while bobbing his head up from the rhythm he had in his head, Kasey got up from his chair and said while rubbing the back of his head. "And also you have been training to harness the power of it right, so don't worry we'll be fine we're the best players here in NSO!" Kasey enthusiasm was really infectious Naruto couldn't help but smile and said. "*Sigh* Well alright so let's go and kick that things ass."

Everyone nodded happily and made their way to the labyrinth but killer Bee had something else to do. so he couldn't make it. "Great halfway up here *Jumps over an enemy* and already we found a fucking mini boss!" Tenten said angrily while trying to land a hit on kitsune that was zipping around the place. Hinata came up and started using a flurry over attacks on it kept blocking every single one, soon the group was getting annoyed that they are almost to the boss and this kitsune is going to be the one to stop them. "OH FOR FUCK SAKE *clang clang* THIS STUIPD THING IS REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES!" Kasey yelled while the enemy suddenly had sword and was parrying his attacks, Itachi came up and started faking it out while Kasey already knew what he was doing and used a justu. "Shadow possession justu!"

The kitsune was so distracted he didn't noticed the shadows coming up behind him and he was got in the paralysis, while it sword was still in its hand Kasey made it stab it's self in the head and it died. While the party was recovering from their fatigue, they soon heard footsteps and they looked over to see who it was. It was Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Sasuke and Sakura, Itachi got up and said.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little brother, wait have you been following us?" "Nah we just arrived about 10 minutes ago, but once we got here all the monster weren't spawning, so we catched on pretty quick that there was another party here." Shikamaru said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh and Kasey I did as you asked, and now everyone in the game now knows." Kasey happily nodded and Wayne said while getting up. "I thought I asked you to do it." "Come on you really expect me to tell all the players of NSO to meet here when the boss is defeated." Kasey said while stretching his arms, Tenten took interest in this and said. "Wait why did you ask all of them to come here once this floor is cleared, and I haven't noticed till but why do you have Kiba's jacket?" Wayne looked at her with a smile and said.

"Ahh well I robbed Kiba for this he renamed it fluffy, and have plan that will get everyone in the game to stop fight amongst each other, and work together so we can breeze through the game." "But isn't there a group called the Akatsuki, last time I checked they're a bunch of player killers. And there not really friendly." Sakura said while sitting down on the ground, Sasuke sighed and said. "Every pk'er is not friendly." "No I mean like they don't care about our lives, like they're not like any regular Player killer, as soon as they see you they just cut you down. But a regular pk'er would toy with you first but. With them they kill you as soon as they see you."

What Sakura said shocked her party, but Wayne spoke with a scary amount of enthusiasm. "Well that's why I already have a plan, see Itachi is going to be a spy amongst them. And once he finds out a way to take them down, then BOOM it'll all be good and we don't have to deal with them no more." Everyone never sees this much emotion of Wayne, like he has his moment but when he showing this much scared them a bit. "So are gonna stand around or are we gonna kick some boss butt!" Ino said while running off, everyone else walked to the next floor.

And after a few minutes of walking and killing some enemies they finally made it, the boss of the 8th floor was just behind the door. They opened it and when they got in they saw the giant ox standing in the middle of the room. "Alright so it being an ox is correct." Naruto said with a curious look, the ox then brings out its weapons which turned out to be giant battle axes and they were two handed axes. "You got to kidding right….. Watch out!" Mark said while everyone dogged, Mark brung out his shield and blocked the attack.

"Fire style: Phoenix flower justu!" Itachi spits out five fire dragons that homed in on its legs, but the ox took the hit and it wasn't even phased by his attack. But Itachi was able to get its attention, and it ran at him with all its might, But Kasey came in and slashed its torso which again it didn't seemed affected by it. "What the hell, *Jumped a few yards back* is its skin made of steel?" Kasey looked at his hand to find his Katana broken, he looked up and it used an AOE move that almost covered the entire place.

Luckily everyone dogged it. "! Corrine, Hinata I need your help please use your gentle air palms." "Why?" "JUST DO IT!" Corrine and Hinata looked at each other and Wayne started to use hand signs, they nodded and started aiming at Wayne. They both used their air palm and Wayne was set flying. 'Water style: Ripping torrent!"

He extended his right arm and water started to form in his hand, after a second water started waving out in rapid high speed that hit the ox in the eyes. And most of all his body. (Alright we're making progress, luckily I know what he's thinking.) Wayne threw some water quickly to the ox and then to Kasey, Kasey already done his hand signs. He waited for a bit and then. "Lighting release: Wave of inspiration!" After he said that he put his hand near the water, then the electricity jumped from water to water till it got to the ox.

*Ox screaming* It seems that they actually made it feel something, but everyone looked to see it was only in the orange zone. Then it ditch its axe's and brings out a Katana. "OH WHAT THE FU-" The ox swung so close to choji's head that he stopped talking cause of the shock, Naruto looked at it and summoned a shadow clone to start forming the Rasengan. Once he finished he kicked of the wall and charged at it. "RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he was just inches away from it its right arm, but somehow it showed incredible speed and reflexes and completely dogged Narutos attack. And knocked him to the ground, he felt like his spine broke and he was only on 30% of health.

The ox did another AOE attack and it pretty much covered the whole area, it raised its Katana and started impeding what seemed like lava onto its katana. It started spinning around the room and the lava was starting to take shape of something, soon the ox threw its katana into the air and the lava started spewing out of the katana and it made a tiled wave and everyone got caught except for Naruto, who was in a bubble shield that the ox casted on its self. But forgot Naruto was there. After the lava was gone everyone was on the ground and it took a few seconds before everyone stood up, but they were in pretty bad shape. Narutos group had 10% of health left, while Shikamarus party had 5% due to them only being level 20s.

Itachi spoke up and raised his voice so everyone could hear him. "Alright everyone listen up I have a plan so I need everyone to trust me, it's a long shot but it might work." Everyone wasn't in the mood to argue, so they did as Itachi instructed. Wayne and Sasuke went first and started to chain their attacks. "So is my little cousin going to have trouble with this, or will he be fine on his own." "Oh shut up you moron!"

after a few slashes from the both of them, they finally finished off and a barrage of cuts came onto the ox, and they both soon used fire ball justu and aimed at the ox Itachi joined in as well and as soon as it got close. Corrine and Hinata used their air palms to shoot the balls in a spinning direction around the ox, and they used air palm rotation to control the air currents. Soon a fire tornado was forming around the monster, then Kasey and Shikamaru used shadow possession justu to hold it in. and Sakura and Ino rigged up a trap that's full of poison and paralysis onto Choji. He then used Human boulder justu, then rolled at the thing with all his might once he got close enough he Sakura pulled the trigger and the traps hit perfectly on the ox.

It was now down in the red but still quite a bit to go. After the flames cleared up, Sasuke jumped in the air and used a justu called Chidori. Then Naruto came up by his side with the Rasengan in his hand, they both put the Chidori and Rasengan together. Soon massive winds and electricity dance in the air.

"Don't screw this up Sasuke." "Says you, you loser." They both fell down fast and they finally connected with the ox, then there was a big explosion. And after the smoked cleared up the monster died. They won and now it they were waiting for everybody in the game to meet them, after everyone arrived Wayne rose up and said. "Hello everybody alright so I'm glad this whole beta tester thing has died down because I have a plan." Everyone looked at him with suspicious looks.

"Alright so they only way any of us are gonna get out of this game. We need to work together. And that why I called you here, I want everyone that isn't in a guild join one of the major guilds in the game. I believe if my guild and the rest of the guilds join together I think we can pull through. So what do you say?" What Wayne said didn't sound inspiring but hell everyone one was into the idea so all the players join the major guilds and Waynes new guild he had made. 5 thousand players join Konoha the leader was Wayne. 5 thousand joined Sunagakure leader Gaara. And each 5 thousand players join each major guild.

On that day the leaders of the major guilds signed a treaty, and now everyone has hope that they can leave NSO as soon as possible.

1 month later: august

15th floor: Biome type, Desert.


	7. NSO Chapter 5

**Yay a new chapter and a quick one too!  
I hope you enjoy it. **

The Thunder Sword

"OH MY GOD! HOW? HOW CAN THEY STAND THE FREAKING HEAT!?" Naruto yelled out as he collapsed under the heat, water was poured onto him and he looked up to see Sakura with a smile and she said "There you go you big baby." "Whatever Sakura." Naruto stood up and said. "Can someone please tell me again, why we have to take out these orange players?" Sasuke walked in front and said. "Wayne said that these players have been ambushing low leveled players who come from the lower floors." "Alright but doesn't make sense about ambushing them in the desert. When you come up from the underground. This bloody dessert hits you with like wave of debuffs, and if I remember correctly if you stay out here too long and you start losing health."

Naruto said while walking with his Sakura and Sasuke to their destination. "Well it's safe to come out here at night time, so it's obvious that they'd ambush players during that time." Sakura said while wiping sweat from her forehead, soon they arrived at their destination it was villa from the looks of it. There are little shacks throughout the desert and they act as a safe zone from the heat, they got in and Sakura said. "Woah this has to be the biggest villa I've seen!" "Big enough to hide 20 orange players."

Sasuke said while looking around, Naruto walked to his left and entered a room and saw that there was sleeping bags. "Alright guys this is the place so we just need to hide, and play the waiting game with these cowards." Both of them were surprised and Sasuke spoke up. "Well well it seems that the loser already thought of a plan. Although I already thought of the same thing." Naruto smirked and said.

"Oh yeah, well I bet you didn't think about hiding in the walls. We just need to find a big hole and start making our way to this room and wait for them, this way we can eavesdrop on them more easily." Sasuke was shocked and he sighed and started walking up the stairs, Naruto and Sakura followed him and they saw Sasuke punch out a hole in the wall. And he signaled the both of them to go in the hole, they got in and they started to try make their way to the room. It took 5 minutes but they got to the room and Sakura made a hole, not big but enough so they can hear the people they were trying to catch more clearly.

Two hours passed and they just sat there, soon the door open and they heard a voice say. "Oh please boss! Come on you just let me do this once! Please, pretty please!" "NO! *sigh* Just…. Kenny sit down, I am not going to allow you to kill him. And have you forgotten?" They peak outside of the hole to see 6 men dressed in coats and hiding their faces with masks, and they had someone hostage. "This man knows something about The Sword of the Thunder God. And he'll tell us about." The man took off his mask as he turns around and kneels down to the person and says.

"Will you?" He finished it off with a Kunai grazing his throat, the young man nodded and the man smiled and told his goonies to go out of the room. "So Idate, my old friend just tell me where the Sword is and you can go, but if you don't I'll have no choice but to kill you." He then took of the tape on the young man's mouth and he said. "Go screw yourself Aoi, and you're not going to kill. I'm the only person who knows where it is, I think you can figure out the next part."

Aoi looked pissed and started beating the shit out of him, after a few seconds of Aoi taking his anger out on Idate he leaves the room. Sakura then started to carefully make the hole bigger so they could fit through it, thankfully she was successful and Naruto got out and cuts the rope that was keeping Idates hands together. He picks him up and Sasuke opens the window and they make it out, but Sakura placed justu that put everyone in villa asleep. They all made their way to the teleporter and went to the 6th floor, which is where the Konoha HQ was temporarily set.

*Knock Knock* "Come in." Naruto and his group walked and saw Wayne sitting and going through documents. "So how was the mission?" "All good, I put a genjustu on them and now let's just say their sleeping." Sakura said with a lot of enthusiasm. "Alright i'll get some Anbu members to get them." then Naruto said. "We also gained some type of info." Wayne put down the documents and looked up to see Idate standing next to Naruto. "…..Alright tell me everything."

"Well the leader of the group is called Aoi and Idate was held hostage, because he knew the location of an item called Sword of the Thunder God." Wayne's eyes widen and said. "So you know where it is, Idate was it." Idate nodded and said. "Yes." "Wait how do you know what it is?" Sakura said with a confused voice, Wayne sighed and said.

"Well I've read that you need a few items to take down the final boss of the game, and not only that the jinchuuriki is also an important asset." "So do you know what the other items are?" Wayne shakes his head and says. "No not really, that why I established the Anbu black ops. So they can get info while we can focus more on defeating bosses, but you know only when the Elite wings isn't free to do anything though." Sasuke and Sakura were confused at the last thing he said.

"Elite Wings?" "Oh that was our guild, it was obviously way before all this all the major guilds uniting." Naruto answered Sakura curiosity and soon Wayne said. "Alright I'll establish a group with you guys, but for now I need you to protect Idate. And have the rest of the day off." Everyone smiled and walked out of the office and soon began a long day. Sakura and Naruto asked Idate about how he knew Aoi, He told them he was his old teacher and a local thief.

One time he tricked him to take a priceless artifact and was blamed for it. So once the day ended Idate got his own room and everyone slept. But they got up early so they can have head start, and once everyone was ready they went back to the desert and started to make their way to the Sword. "*Yawn* God six am is not a good time for me to get up." Kiba said groggily and was moving at a snail's pace, Neji got annoyed and kicked him forward to give him a boost.

Kiba fell over and once he got up he have Neji a death glare, Kiba just sighed and resumed walking with the rest. "So Idate how long till we get there?" Kasey said while rubbing the crust from his eyes, Idate looked at his map and said. "Not far, we only have little ways go." "So question how the hell did you find this sword, and if you did why the hell not take for yourself." Tenten said as she raised her eyebrow, Idate smiled and said.

"Well I lied about me just finding it, I actually followed that group called Akatsuki." Everyone was quite surprised about that, soon they heard footsteps and turned around to see Erin. "OH MY GOD NARUTO!" She ran up to him and started hugging him. "What the- Erin where the hell have you been for the past three months!" "Hahahaha, oh sorry I didn't mean to disappear like that." Everyone was really confused, for some reason one day Erin just vanished with no leads. "Erin can you please answer my question." Naruto said with annoyed look, Erin put him down and said with a big smile. "Oh man where I've been was awesome, but I'll tell ya about that later. I heard you're going to get the Sword of the Thunder God."

"How do you know what that is?" Shino said while pushing his glasses up. "Well I found out a lot of Information about it in the place I was in, actually I have all the Item locations for us to help to defeat the final boss." Sakura then punched her in the arm and said. "HELL YEAH, YOU GO GIRL!" "Alright everyone we're here" Idate said while everyone looked forward to see an old decrepit castle, they went inside and along the way had to deal with annoying sandworms and other monsters. "Man I can't wait to find it, I just want to see what materials it's made of."

Erin giggled after she said that, Neji ten said. "Why do you care, oh wait you wanted you become a blacksmith isn't that right." Erin nodded happily and then raised her fist and punched near Neji's head, he looked behind him to see a giant spider now laying on the ground and then exploded into millions of virtual crystals.

"Man how far is this stupid sword?" Sasuke said in annoyance, Idate stopped and pushed a loose brick and it opened a hidden pathway. He gestured everyone to follow him and so they did, once they got to the secret room there they saw the Sword resting on the pedestal. "Well thanks for showing me the guys." Everyone turned around to see Aoi with a smug grin on his face, everyone got into their battle stance but he threw his umbrella above him and it starting spinning "Senbon shower!"

Aoi yelled and the umbrella started shooting out needles, everyone did their best but failed and got injured soon Aoi walked over to the sword grabbed it. He pressed the button on it and a rod of Lighting started coming out of the hilt, Aoi got a sadistic smile on his face and started laughing manically. "Wow this beauty us amazing, it's *chuckles* SO POWERFUL." He then swung it and lighting started shooting out of it of each swing. Everyone was paralysed so it was no use moving, but Sasuke broke free of the paralysis and activated his Sharingan. "Oh?"

Aoi said while looking directly at Sasuke. "Oh my god you're Sasuke Uchiha aren't you, wow to think someone who is so smart got stupidly stuck in this game." Sasuke started to get angry, he got into his battle stance. "*Laughs* MAN I BET YOUR DADDY MUST BE SO ASHAMED OF YOU RIGHT NOW EH!" "SHUT UP!" Sasuke charged at him and land a blow to his chest, Aoi was sent back but got to his feet quickly and charges at Sasuke. Aoi unleashes a flurry of attacks at Sasuke dogged some but kept getting hit, Sasuke then used Fire ball justu and blasted a wall and took the fight outside. Aoi followed after him and was still trying to attacking him, but Sasuke had more space so he wasn't more prone to getting hit.

After a few attacks Sasuke saw his opening and used a Taijustu move he made up called Loin Barrage. He kicked Aoi in the Air and grabbed him from behind and pummelled him into the ground headfirst, after Sasuke was done he saw that everyone came out of the hole. Aoi got up and smacked him with Thunder sword Sasuke was sent back, and got to his knees to only hear.

"Jesus boy you're such an embarrassment, like you're so unbelievably weak. Remember this is a game and your level means everything." He showed that his Level was 46, Sasuke grunted and said. "Shut up" "What was that I didn't hear ya!" "Shut up" "what?" "SHUT UP!" Sasuke then he his justu Chidori and charged at him, Aoi raised his Thunder sword and blocked the attack. "What!" Sasuke's Chidori started cracking the Sword and once through Sasuke pierced Aoi's chest killing him, the only thing that Aoi said was. "Well now…" He died with smile on his face.

"Sasuke…Sasuke!" Sasuke fell unconscious and Sakura ran to his side and picked him up. Erin checked the ruin sword and found the major part of it, and was now able to figure out how to make a replica. Just not as strong as the original one but strong.

They took a little break and made their way back to the 6th floor, at the teleporter Idate said his finally good byes and walked off. As soon as they got their Sakura took him to a hospital. And Naruto and Erin made their way to Wayne's office. "Well holy shit Erin were the hell have you been!?" "Some place forgotten in the code of NSO, it was full of valuable loot and Info." Erin said as she shaked the documents in front of Wayne, he took them put them aside and said. "So I believe you got the Sword." Naruto showed him the broken piece and said.

"Aoi was after the sword, and soon tailed us and got it but didn't get to play with it for long, due to Sasuke going crazy and breaking it." "But it's the most important contraption for the sword to function, so I'll be able to remake it just not as strong." Wayne sighed and shook his head and said. "Sigh Jesus Sasuke, Well anyway Erin I'll give you enough yen so you can open up your shop. And that'll be all for today." Erin and Naruto both nodded and walked out, Wayne picked up the documents that Erin gave him and started to read away.

Now knowing the location and the Items so they can successfully get out of the game.

1 year later: February

40th floor: Biome type, Plains.


	8. NSO: Side Chapter 2

Mini chapter 2

(Erin's Journey)

"Alright guys goodnight!" "Night" Erin walked out of the tavern and started making her way to her house, she stopped at the lake on the way to enjoy how beautiful it was. Once she arrived she crashed onto her bed, she closed her eyes and quickly went to sleep. Only to wake up after having a nightmare, she rubbed her eyes and looked up to see she was now in a forest. Erin slowly stood to check her surroundings and heard a noise, she got into her battle stance and was looking in the direction of the noise came from. She looked at the bushes and saw three people running out, one of them ran into her, she looked up to see a young boy with dirty blonde hair. And a scar running down the side of his left cheek that started under his eye, then a woman came and picked him up and to the both of them. "Come, we don't have much time!" "Don't have much time for what? Hey who are you three?" Erin looked behind her and saw a giant cobra hissing at her, she sat there frozen until the cobra attacked her but she was able to dodge in time. The cobra started a flurry of attacks with its blade like tail, but she was too fast and dogged every single one of them.

After it did the final attack, Erin ran up its tail and got to its head. And started to unleash a barrage of kicks. "Holy shit she's kicking its ass with her legs, HER LEGS YUGITO!" "Okay Roshi I get it." "Umm, Yugito should we give her a hand?" Yugito looked at Erin who was really kicking ass, she sighed and said while shaking her head. "Nah she seems to have this, also Yagura where's your club?" Yagura frantically looked around and saw that it was on the ground, near the giant cobra, he had look of annoyance on his face.

"BOO YEAH TAKE THAT, YOU OVER GROWN SHIT." Erin yelled as the enemy fell down in defeat, she walked over to grab its loot and looked over to her left and said. "I know you three were watching." Roshi, Yugito and Yagura came down from the trees, and Yugito said with surprised voice. "Okay good eye there, and why the hell don't you use any weapons?" "Oh well if still had my scythe it would have gone over much more smoothly, but after the initial launch, the combat system focused more on tajustu and only a few swords and shields." The three of them looked at her in confusion, till Yagura realized and said. "So you're a beta tester!"

Erin nodded with a smile and started walking, trying to find a way out of the forest, but the small group were kind of helpless and went with her. They soon made their way out of the forest and saw a giant crater with a big orb in the middle, floating in mid-air, they stared at it in awe till Erin looked to her left to see a stone. She walked over to it and cleared it of the dirt and foliage, she saw it had a weird pattern on it, so she went to inspect it. Only to find that it started to glow and the four of them were teleported, in what looks like a system or something. Everyone looked around and Roshi pointed out that there was a teleport gate, and Erin found some keyboard and started to go through files to see where they were. It took a few minutes and she figured out that they were in the files of NSO. "So this is where we are huh, hmm okay, but Erin do you know anything about where we are, like the outside world we were just in or something."

"I might be able to help you with that." "*screams* who the hell are you!" Everyone soon saw a bright light, and silhouette started to walk out of the light and they saw it was man how looked to be in his thirty's. "Umm okay, well where are we anyway?" the man smiled and answered without any hesitation at all. "Oh well the outside world you were just in, is called the hollow area." "The hollow area?" Yugito said in confusion, Erin looked back at the command board and said. "So are there other people here?" "Yes there are about nine hundred here." Everyone stared at the man with surprised faces, Erin then asked. "So what is the hollow area?" "Oh see this place was initially going to be on the game, they ditched the idea but they didn't delete it, they just left in the lost NSO files." The man said while cracking his knuckles.

Erin decide to go through her inventory, and saw the item she picked up from the cobra was a scroll. She started to read it and it was info on how to find the items so they could successfully get out of NSO. "So this place holds Info about items locations and stuff?" Erin looked at the man and nodded happily, (Man I hit the mother load here, not only can this place be full of valuable loot, but also has info on those items we need.) Erin thought with toothy grin, she turned around and said to her new companions. "Hey do you guys wanna help me, this place has a lot of info we could use out get out of NSO and we can find a lot of valuable items. Cause you guys look like treasure hunters." The three of them looked at each other and nodded and Roshi. "So what should we do next?" "go out of course, and hey what's your name?" "Oh well you can call me Izuna." Izuna said with a soft face.

Erin smiled and told the others to rest, so she started digging through the files and was getting thrilled about all of this, and couldn't wait what will happen next.

 **And now you know a bit of what happened with Erin in the hollow.  
There will be more of Erin's journey to come.**


	9. NSO Chapter 6

Bringing misinformation  
and a new member

"*Sigh* Okay Itachi, halfway there, just keep going." Itachi told himself as he was walking though the heat, he even took off the cloak he got from entering the Akatsuki. But Itachi just sucked it up and continued going to the randevu. "Finally, i'm here."

Itachi looked at the small village ahead, and he made his way into town, and stopped at some café's before going to meet his friends.

"Is this the place? Well I'll go in anyway." Itachi entered the Inn and saw Sasuke sitting at a table, must've been waiting for him. "So where's our cousin?" "In a room he rented out, well anyway let's go." Sasuke said while walking to the room, and Itachi followed. They got to the room and entered, and Naruto said.

"Finally you're here, so can we finally get this meeting underway?" "Yes you moron, *sigh* Alright Itachi, So have you got any major info for us?"

"Well you're not going to like this, but they have three of those important items we need, and they already know what Tailed beast is going to be next. Not only that, one of our members volunteered to be the host, but let's just say he's not mentally stable."

Wayne sighed and crossed his legs, and said. "Well that's just great, but anyway do you know what the items are?" "Only two, a katana and well surprisingly the third one is a kekkei genkai called, the Rinnegan."

Kasey looked at him with a tired look and said with a yawn. "Do you know what it does?" "No not really, but our boss, who calls himself pain now has it."

"Pain? Why do I hear him saying, now you will finally now what pain is." Naruto said with a cheeky grin, and Itachi just smirked. "But anyway, Naruto, two of the members is coming to kidnap you, it seems they somehow figured out how to extract a tailed beast from the host. And not only that but it seems they are planning something big, cause I overheard something about gathering all the tailed beasts and creating a new one."

Naruto looked at him with confused and dumbfounded look, Wayne yawned and said. "So it that all of the info for us?" "Yes, knowing you Wayne you already thought up of a plan."

Wayne nodded and said. "It'll all go in to motion by tomorrow, so for now just wait. Also this meeting is done, so go and keeping at what you're doing Itachi." Itachi bowed and walked out, he stayed for the night and once it was dawn he started walking all the way to the hideout.

"Well well, Itachi where the hell have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." Itachi looked up to see a blonde long haired man, who was wearing some type of eye accessory. "Sorry Deidara, I was just giving info to my cousin." "That does not excuse you from ditching me."

Deidara said while hanging upside down from a tree, Itachi sighed and said.

"Why do I have you as my secretary again, because each time I come out of my office I see you on social media. Talking to your girlfriend, and not mention you're a whiny ass bitch." "I do have a life outside of work."

Deidara hopped down from the tree and started walking with Itachi, after a few hours they made it.

"Man I hate how we have to take the back way in." "Just suck it up, also are going to be on the mission to capture Naruto?"

Deidara said while cleaning his ear. "Yeah, me and Kisame were going to trail him, and once he was secluded and alone, we were going to ambush him." Itachi then got a message from Wayne, he opened up his messages up and started to read it.

Itachi smirked and Deidara saw this and said. "So what's the plan?" "Well it seems he wants one of the Akatsuki members to hear some fake info that will be said at a meeting tonight."

Deidara looked at him with a concerned look and said. "Okay then, but who is going to leak this info?"

"CORRINE, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY CAKE!?" "SHIT! I-I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" Corrine said quickly with fear in her voice, while Wayne looked in horror at his beautiful cake he worked on.

He sighed and walked over to clean it up and he said.

"Man I worked really hard on this, oh and I need to tell you something." "What is it?" Corrine asked when she tilted her head to the left, he got up and said. "Well I'm starting to think that talking about our plans out loud. Is going to backfire. So for now when we talk about our plans, we speak in code."

He handed her a piece of paper, and she saw to see a tutorial on how to speak in different styles of cryptic code. She had a lot to choose from, but she looked at Wayne and said.

"I like the First Letter of Sentence, it might be easier for me." "Okay here I'll give you the cryptic message, and try to decrypt it, because we have someone we need to tell this too."

Corrine nodded and ran off to her room, while Wayne had an evil smile on his face and thought. (If I know her well enough, she'll end up spilling the fake info to that Kisame guy. And I want her to stop blurting everything out, but tonight it's gonna be useful.) Wayne ended the thought off by cleaning up the rest of the mess that was on the floor.

For hours Corrine started cramming down the info she was going to give, to her it was like taking a really hard test. But she was able to understand it all.

"Corrine, come on it's time to give the info." "Who is it that I'm giving the info too?" "An old friend." Wayne opened the door and told her to sit in the chair, she did as told and Wayne left to go get the 'old friend'. After 3 minutes she heard the door open and saw Wayne, Kasey, Tenten and a man covering his face come in.

"So she's the one?" The man said with a slight muffled voice, Wayne nodded and the man sat down and took of his mask.

"Kakashi sensei! Wow didn't think you'd be in this game." "I'm here for my own reasons. So when will this meeting start?" Wayne closed the door and sat down, and said. "Right now, so Corrine please start." Corrine nodded and said.  
"So Kakashi how have you been?"

"What! They're talking about school, fuck their code talking." Deidara looked at him and said. "Oh Shut Kisame, come on you're smart aren't you, just try to decode what their saying." He tuned his head to Deidara and said. "That's kind of hard when they probably made up their own code speak." Deidara smirked at him and looked to his left to see Naruto.

"There he is, I'll try to get him so stay here and get everything alright." "You got it." Deidara hopped off the roof and started following him, after Naruto got in an alley he stopped walking and yelled out.

"Alright I'm here so where are you!" "Right here little man." Naruto looked behind him to see Deidara, he had a smirk on his face.

"Okay so what do we do now?" "Hmm, well I am on a mission to kidnap you but… Since I can't do that and I have an alliance to Wayne, the only option is to beat shit out of me." Naruto stared at him with a really confused look and said.

"What? Why?" "Cause needs to look like we at least fought, I can't go back without a scratch." Deidara got into his battle stance and said.

"Just be quick okay." And without warning, Naruto just charged him with blow after blow it took three hits till he fell down to the ground. And after a minute, Deidara was completely covered in bruises and cuts, He got up slowly and trying not to fall back down.

"Fuck man, you hit hard and now it's my turn." Deidara stuck his hand in the pouch and made six clay spiders, they started to crawl on Naruto and he started freaking out. Once the spiders got into place, Deidara did a hand sign with one hand and said. "Art is an explosion!"

The spiders produced a spark then blew up, Naruto groaned in pain and got up to quickly, cause him to fall back.

"Are you serious? Come on you just got blasted with six spider bombs, you're not meant to get up that quick." "Sorry." Deidara held out his to Naruto, he grabbed it and Deidara helped him to his feet.

"Oh and just to let ya know, there are two other people working with your guild." "Really, who are they?" Naruto asked while having trouble standing on his feet. Deidara rubbed his should and said.

"Well we have Konan, a woman who uses paper as weapons and can turn into paper herself. And Sasori the pretty boy who is a puppet master, and does nothing but play with his dolls." Naruto looked at him with a 'is he serious' look, Naruto started walking away and said.

"Is that all you needed to tell me?" "Actually no." Naruto stopped walking and turned around, Deidara then said.

"One of the items you need is called the Hero Water." "Hero Water?" "Yes, see once you drink it increases your chakra bar and regeneration by 70% of what your chakra is originally." Naruto was surprised at what he heard, but Deidara then said the big down side to drinking the water.

"But once you drink it, it takes off 30% of your health and you can't get that back." "What! Fucking hell is Kayaba trying to stop us from winning!" Naruto hit the wall out of frustration, Deidara looked at him with a serious look and said.

"I don't think so, but I think he just wants us to have a bad time here, but anyway I have the Hero Water, so here you go." Naruto catches the Water and looked at him with a shocked look. "Won't your boss be pissed if he finds this missing?" "That's why I made plan to make myself a klutz amongst everyone, so once I go back I'll just say tripped and it fell down a canyon or something."

Naruto smirked and said while walking off. "Thanks for that man, glad to know you're on our side." Deidara smiled and walked off to check up on Kisame.

(How the Fuck am I going to decode all of this) Kisame got closer to the window so he could hear more clearly, but it just got more confusing. And Wayne sat there looking down with a blank face and screaming in his mind. (FUCK, WHAT THE HELL CORRINE. ONE JOB ONE FUCKING JOB, I USALLY WANT YOU TO STOP BLURTING OUT INFO. BUT NOW YOU DON'T, FUCK!)

The meeting ended and Kakashi got up and went out with Wayne, Kakashi looked at Wayne and said.

"What the hell Wayne, I thought you said-" "I know what said! God I can- *Sigh* I'm gonna go to the next room and blow off some steam." After Wayne went in the room, Kakashi and Corrine heard him breaking stuff and cursing. After three minutes Naruto walked in the building, and also heard Wayne scream, he went up to the room and once he entered he was greeted with a kunai thrown near his face.

Naruto almost died of a heart attack and stood there just looking at the kunai, he then averted his eyes from it and look to see the whole room was trashed. And look to the left to see Wayne with his Katana and looked out of breath, Wayne then looked up to see the bed and went over and smashed it.

"*Huff Huff* Okay I think I'm calm, *Huff Huff*." Wayne looks over to see Naruto and says. "WHAT!" Naruto quickly got out of the room and shut the door behind him.

While Corrine heard all of it, she went to the window and looked outside. She looked around and she saw some fish person in a cloak with red clouds on it, she then realized he was an Akatsuki member. And she soon realized that Wayne gave her fake info and wanted her to give away the info, she then came up with a plan and said.

"*Sigh* Man I can't believe I pulled it off. But Jesus I didn't think we would be able to find two more of those items we need to get out. Too bad we can't get to them. Hmm I wonder how we can figure out to get them though, well we know it's in a dungeon somewhere on floor 20. And that the barrier is a level seven so we need an item to break it. *sigh* Man this is going to be rough."

Kisame smiled and quietly got away, while Corrine had a cocky smile. She closed the window and said.

"Hey Wayne! I figured out your plan and I gave the info away to some mutated fish person of the Akatsuki." "Really! Okay that's good, that's good. I'm going to follow Deidara." "Why?" "I have a plan." Wayne walked out of the building and started tracking them, he made it halfway and saw them in the distance.

"AMATERASU!" Wayne turned around to see black fire flying at him, he dogged it and a shadow figure punched him in the face. Wayne was sent back and landed on the ground, he looked up to see Itachi and a Woman with blue hair and a paper flower hair ornament.

"GOD COME ON ITACHI, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" "Oh clam down there, man have you forgotten that I'm a spy, so I have to keep up this appearance. Well not know since Kisame ran."

Wayne quickly turned around to see Deidara, making a clay bird. What was weird was he had a mouth on both of his hands, soon the hands spat out the clay birds and Deidara said.

"Okay they should alert us if anyone is near, so Wayne what do you need?" Wayne stood up and said.

"Well, I've come to be a spy as well." "What! Man to think that the leader of the Kohona guild wold join." "Well nice to see you too Konan." Konan flew down to Wayne and quickly said. "Oh my god, Wayne your hair is so amazing." "What! No don't do this again, you tortured me enough as a little kid!" Wayne tried to escape Konan's grip, but failed. Then Itachi said. "Konan stop it, leave him alone." Konan recollected herself and said.

"Oh sorry it's been awhile since I've seen Wayne. But really Wayne are you sure you want this?" "Yes, I want to know who this pain person is. Not only that I want to watch everything he worked for crash and burn to the ground, trust me it'll be easy to take him down from the inside." "Well I have to inform you that Pain isn't the leader, the real leader is Nagato Uzumaki."

Wayne's eyes widen and said. "Uzumaki! Is he related to Naruto?" "What's his mother's name?" "Kushina." "Yep he is." Deidara's clay bird came back and it whispered something in his ear, Deidara excused it and it flew off. He came up saying.

"Bad news guys, Hidan and Kakuzu are coming this this way." "What! Crap." Itachi said while rubbing his temples, Konan got an idea and said to Wayne. "Hey Wayne I know how to get you in, well see new members must fight one of our members, so go and fight them." "You're lying aren't you?" "Half and half." Wayne sighed and ran off in their direction.

"Itachi, he'll be safe right?" "Yeah he will, besides he also unlocked the Mangekyō Sharingan." "What! He has, man that kid never fails to amaze me… he's going to be next one to run the company right." Itachi nodded and went to watch the fight.

"Man I can't believe Deidara took the Hero Water, *sigh* I just hope he didn't lose it." "Me too Hidan but if he did lose I he wouldn't be the one to get punished." "What the hell do you mean Kakuzu?" "If he lost it, it's our responsibility to find it." Hidan looked at him with annoyed look and said.

"Bullshit, I ain't going to fix something that he screwed up." "Shut up! Now if you value your life you will be quite." Hidan did as Kakuzu said, soon they both heard a noise coming from the trees and Kakuzu said. "I sense a great amount of chakra coming toward us." "Can you pinpoint it?" Kakuzu shook his head and they both heard. "Amaterasu!" "Huh?" Hidan looked on his left shoulder to see it had black fire, he panicked and quickly tried to put it out. Soon he was completely covered in flames, Kakuzu looked up to see Wayne staring at him with an evil smile.

After the flames died Wayne's right eye started to bleed, they both looked to Hidan and saw he was still standing, Wayne looked at him with annoyed look and Hidan said. "What the fuck man! You ruined my cloak." "Oh look! The amount of fucks I give." Wayne looked at Kakuzu and saw that he took of his cloak and mask.

Wayne saw the horror that was under him and said. "OH SHIT! Man you ugly look at you, fuck it looks like if Kayne west had a threesome with the grudge and a female Frankenstein!" After Wayne said that Hidan busted out laughing, while Kakuzu had a pissed off look and he yelled out.

"SHUT YOU BRAT!" Kakuzu had stiches and he unstitched his hand threw it at Wayne, halfway near him Wayne showed his incredible speed and was already behind him, he turned around and Wayne kicked him in the face. And Hidan got himself together and threw his Scythe at him, it scratch Wayne deep on the back and Hidan had a cocky smile. "Ooh you hit me, congratulations." Wayne said in a sarcastic tone, Hidan then licked Wayne's blood that was on his scythe, and pulled out a retractable spear and licked it. Wayne got a little weirded out by it and he saw Hidan's skin turned from white to black while looking like a skeleton. "*laughs maniacally* Oh lord Jashin I have brought you a sacrifice, and I hope he is a good one for you!"

Hidan drew a equilateral circumscribed triangle in the ground, and Wayne realised what he was doing, and quickly ran up and kicked him out of the circle while taking his scythe. Kakuzu used a Jutsu. "Earth release: Earth spear!" His arm turned darker and he charged towards Wayne, Wayne threw the scythe and did a jutsu. "Lighting release: Chidori sharp spear!"

Wayne's hand started emitting lighting and soon it extended to kakuzu's arm and shoulder and hits the ground, it stopped him and Hidan came up and tried to hit him but Wayne apprehended him with his scythe.

"Man Itachi your cousin is like a beast, *laughs* Man he could like beat you in a match couldn't he." "I don't know really." Itachi and Deidara sat there looking at the battle, Itachi then pointed out.

"Hmm, that my brothers jutsu." "Really! Wait what level is he?" "Forty-eight I believe." And what level is he?" "Level sixty." Deidara looked at him in disbelief and said. "What! But if Sasuke is level forty-eight he can't make his own-" "Actually you can make a scroll that allows you to make a jutsu and only once." "Oh is that so, and Wayne just copied it." Itachi looked at him and shrugged and they both looked back to see Wayne kick Hidan out of the way.

"Are you two done yet?" "No, I still need to fucking carve you up!" "Alright that's enough." Itachi came down and the three of them looked at him, Itachi then said.

"Look this boy wants to join our group." "Really? "Yes." Kakuzu looked at him and said. "Well come on let's go." They started to make their way to the hideout, after they got in Wayne saw all of the other members standing on the fingertips of a statue.

"So you must be Wayne, the leader of the Konoha guild. Well from what Konan told me you single handily took on the immortal duo, and all I could say that earns a place for you here." Pain welcomed him and gave him his own cloak, and he started to instruct him on what to do. After it ended Wayne gave Pain a cocky smile and Pain looked at him with his wired eyes.

(Hmm, that look… Well if he's smart you won't do anything rash.) (Well Pain, you let me in on this. And I can't wait to watch everything you had work for crash and burn to the ground. Well, all I can say is check mate you poor bastard."

Wayne finished off the thought by walking back to his friends. And getting ready for the next boss.

4 months later: June

54th floor: biome type, Snowy Mountains.


	10. NSO Chapter 7: (part 1)

**YAY! i hope you ll enjoyed this one, man it  
was going to be longer than i thought it would be  
so as you see, put this chapter into two parts.  
i just ended it with a cliffhanger, now have a lovely  
day people. **

An S Rank Medical Ninja!

Part 1

"*Sneeze* Man it's so fucking cold up here, not to mention I don't have the right clothing." "Well Kiba maybe shouldn't have given Wayne you Jacket." "SHUT IT!" Corrine had a huge grin on her face, while Kiba was still shivering from the cold. Kiba looked to his left to see Naruto and the rest walking to them.

"God, finally you guys are here." "Sorry for the delay, but princess here took her time." "What you say!" Sakura tried to punch Naruto but failed, Corrine ended up smacking her in the back of the head and Wayne said.

"Can you not do this you two, we're on a mission here. *sigh* So Corrine, have you seen our Medic?" Corrine pointed forward and said.

"I have Intel that a Medic has made a home up here, and from what I heard, he's the best medic around." Wayne went in front and said. "Well let's get going."

"Hey Lord Hokage!" Sakura said while giving a death glare to Naruto. "Hokage?" Wayne turned around confused and Corrine explained.

"Hokage means leader, well just the Kage part. The ho comes from the two letters our guild name. And I made it up, but for some reason everyone is saying Lord Hokage." "Does that only apply to me or?" "No actually, there is, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage and Tsuchikage." Wayne just looked at her in confusion and shrugged it off and said.

"Oh well if people are going to call me that, I won't stop them. And yes Sakura what did you want?" "Well why are we looking for this Medic anyway, I get it that we need more since you just funded the medical operations a week ago. But why do we need this one?" Wayne looked at her and answered question with.

"Well I've heard that this guy is the best at what he does, and he was doing this since the every start of the game. But let's focus on the task at hand, finding the medic." Everyone nodded and started making their way to find this medic. Hours passed and they couldn't seem to find this house that was up here, Wayne deicide it was time for a break and told everyone to set up camp. Since he knew they would be here for a while.

"Setting up this tent is such a pain! God why is this hard!?" "I can help if you want?" Naruto looked at Corrine with a curious face and says.

"This is the part where you'd say suck it up you baby, and then laugh. Who are you?" "Well jeez, if didn't want help you could've just said." Corrine started walking away with a smirk on her, only to be stopped by Naruto who said.

"Wait! No, I'll take your help then." Corrine turned around and started to help Naruto, but she caught a glimpse of something and started making her way over to where she saw this shadowy figure. Naruto followed behind her, they both got to the place and couldn't find anything. Naruto was about to give up on finding what Corrine saw, but once he turned around he saw a something rising behind his friends.

"EVERYONE, LOOK OUT!" They all turned around to see a giant purple snake rising up, it lunged at them, and they all got out of the way, Wayne and Sasuke used fire ball jutsu and blinded its left eye. After Sasuke landed on the ground he grunted in pain, and he fell to his knees and started holding his left shoulder. Sakura ran up to him and said with a panicked voice.

"Oh my god! Sasuke hold still, I'll try to ease the pain!" "The mark is throbbing." "Do you think it could be because of that man?" Sasuke shrugged and stared at the snake while it was moaning in pain, then everyone heard it speak.

"GOD! FUCK! You little bastards, wait till I get my hands on you little shits!" Everyone was thrown off by that, Itachi finally figured it out and said to everyone.

"Guys, that's summoning jutsu, the great colossal snake!" "Great, that's what this game needed. A fucking giant talking snake!" Kasey yelled with a lot of anger and annoyance in his voice, the snake looked over at Naruto to see he was petrified, he chuckled and charged at Naruto with his mouth open. Naruto still shocked with fear, tried move, but instead he fell backwards on his rear and watched as the purple snake came closer to him. His trance was broken when Corrine jumped in the way and yelled.

"NO! I WON"T LET YOU EAT MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Corrine charged for a punch only to be stopped by something slimy and wet on her forearm, she turned around to see a long tongue covering a little bit of her forearm. She then turned her attention back to the snake, who was inches away from her and Naruto. They got swallowed up and everyone else watched in horror as their two friends were eaten by the giant snake, soon a person stood on the snakes head and looked at everyone with a creepy smile. He had long black hair with white skin and reptile yellow eyes, and purple eyeliner. Everyone got in their battle positions and Itachi used shadow clone Jutsu, and three clones of him charged at the man. Then the strange man pulled out a sword from his mouth and threw it at one clone and fly kicked the other two. Everyone soon realised they're going up against someone that was way stronger than them.

"No! Shit! Why, why did this have to happen? I don't want to die!" "Clam down Naruto we'll be alright, everybody will be fighting tooth and nail for us to get out. And in the meantime, let's try to see if we can figure a way out." Naruto started to calm down, he nodded and tried using multi shadow clone jutsu, only to find that all of his chakra had been depleted somehow.

"What! How? What happened to me chakra?" "Really Naruto are you serious? Man told you, you should of infested more on chakra points." "Oh okay, why don't you use a jutsu to get us out of here." "Fine I will!" Corrine started preforming hand signs and once done she shouted.

"Wind Release: wind cutter technique!" Nothing happened and Naruto smiled and said.

"Having trouble there." "Shut up." Naruto sat there, trying to figure out what to do. Soon he remembered something Corrine said, and he asked.

"Umm, Corrine, did you call me your brother before we got swallowed by this snake?" "Oh! Shit I thought you didn't hear it. *sigh* But yes, to be honest I think of you as my little brother. Because my family practically abandoned me and left me with my shit of an uncle, he never actually treated me like a niece and Neji, well he was just a cunt to begin with." Naruto smiled a bit and said.

"Well that's nice of you to say, and you're like an annoying big sister to me. and don't worry about them, i'm sure you like it there cause of Hinata and Wayne." "Haha, okay that's cool, i think? So how do you think they're all going?" "Don't know."

Kasey ran up behind him but got caught by the snakes he released, Itachi helped him out and used Amaterasu and the man used his tongue and started strangling Itachi. Tenten ran up and cut his tongue and yelled out.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THE TONGUE?! IS HE A PEDO OR SOMETHING?" "Oh well now, that was just nasty." "So you do speak, and I'll say a real charming voice." "Thanks I try my best." Wayne smiled dropped and activated his Mangekyō Sharingan and used his Amaterasu and surrounded his blade with the flames and showed off the speed he had and quickly appeared behind him, he slashed him but only to reveal it was just dead skin. (Great a guy who uses snakes as a weapon and in jutsus, but may be a snake himself.) Wayne turned around to be greeted with a foot to the face, and got sent into a wall.

"Aww~ what's wrong? Having trouble staying on your feet." "Okay you pedo, who the fuck are you?" "Well my name is Orochimaru, and I'm the one who gave your poor cousin that mark. Well let's see what power he as, shall we?" He snapped his fingers and Sasuke fell down the ground in agony, and was screaming like he was going to die. Orochimaru started morphing in the ground while saying.

"It's too bad I don't get to stick around longer, but with him at my will, you won't live to see the sunset." Orochimaru disappeared and they all saw Sasuke got up with these black marks over his body. And the only thing he said was.

"*Laughs* Well what are you all waiting for? Fight me!"

To be continued.


	11. NSO Chapter 7 (part 2)

**I'm so sorry for the delay! My bloody computer broke down on me,  
And I've been using my schools computer to write most of my stories.  
And soon was able to use a tablet I found, cause I went on break.  
** **So I hope you enjoy this and I'll have Zootopia's (If any of you read that.)  
Next chapter up at some point, just not sure when.  
So as always leave a review and enjoy the chapter, have a lovely day now! **

An S rank medical ninja!

Part 2

Everyone looked in shock at what Sasuke said, while Sasuke stood there with this psychotic look on his face. Wayne then unsheathed his katana and readied his battle stance.

"*scoffs* So you wanna go, dear cousin of mine? Well… I'll give you a quick death." Sasuke charged at him and Wayne did as well, Wayne hit him once and Sasuke saw that he was poisoned, and he grinded at him and said.

"Are you serious? I thought you were strong, and now you have to poison me, just to defeat me!" Wayne smiled and looked behind him and Sasuke quickly turned around to see Kasey, Itachi and Tenten, Tenten had her mace out and hit Sasuke in the leg and Kasey and Itachi kicked him into the side of a mountain. Wayne cracked his neck and told Itachi, Shikamaru and Tenten to go and get Naruto and Corrine out of the snake. While the rest of them helped calm down Sasuke.

"Got any threes?" Corrine grabbed a card and was going to give it to Naruto, only to find that the durability was low and it was destroyed.

"Go fish." "*Sigh* Hey, whose cards are these anyway?" "I'm not sure actually, let me check." Corrine opened her inventory and started scrolling through, she found cards and checked the original person who had them. As she saw who it was her face went to sheer horror and she quickly said.

"Oh my god! Don't tell him!" "Don't tell who?" "Just don't tell him, god I thought they were Neji's." "Neji's? The only person I know who would play cards is… Oh my god, its Wayne's deck isn't it! Okay listen, does he think he just lost it?" "Yeah." "Then let him think that, he'll soon give up and buy a new one." Corrine nodded and sighed, she then soon noticed something and said.

"Hey have you noticed that our health isn't going down?" "Well what do you know, you're right." Not long after Naruto said that, they started moving deeper in the snake's stomach.

"Now our health is depleting, *sigh* great I'm going to die." "Wait a minute, Naruto remembered you have the nine-tailed fox! Haven't you been practicing to harness its power!?" "You're right, alright I'll try to get some of its power. It might take a while though." Naruto said with a stupid smile and scratching the back of his head, Corrine giggled and said.

"Don't worry I'll wait, and besides, our health isn't going down fast." Naruto nodded and started to meditate. Naruto opened his eyes and saw he was in some sort of sewer, he was really confused and started walking around. Soon he found his way to a room with a giant gate in it, and he stared at it for several minutes and saw the beasts red eyes. The nine tails then tried to attack Naruto, he jumped back bit and saw that the nine tails claws went back into the cage.

"S-So you must b-be the nine tails." "Yes, and you're the boy that landed the last hit on me. Every good I must say." "Thank you?" Naruto walked up and nervously looked at the nine tails, and he said while stuttering his word.

"L-Listen up! I-I need to borrow you-your power for little w-while!" "Really? Why would you need my power, you're a high enough level as it is." Naruto looked at him, perplexed at what he said.

"Wait you know that we're in a game?" "*chuckles* Of course, but still, back to the question you asked me. Why do you need my power?" "Case I need to get out of a giant snake." "….What?" Naruto looked at him in embarrassment, then the Tailed beast shouted at Naruto with anger.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU STUIPD KID! I THOUGHT I WAS DEFEATED BY A SMART PERSON, BUT NOOO." "Okay whoa calm down!" Naruto said with a scared voice, the beast calmed down said with an annoyed tone.

"Well there is no fucking way you'll be getting my power, wait, now that I think about it you haven't made a single attempted to control my power." "Yes I know, but listen I just need your help." "No." Naruto looked at him in disappointment and he started to walk away in defeat, but soon an idea came to him and started walking back to the nine tails with a smug look on his face. Once he was back at the cage he said.

"Well about we make a deal." "Hmm, a deal huh?" The tailed beast looked at Naruto with a concerned look and said.

"What deal would this be?" "Well I can image you don't like being couped up in this cage, so small isn't it." "Go on." "Well how about I allow you to be a familiar of some sorts, this will allow you to travel with me and my friends in the blue open sky. But you'll have to lose your big form in exchange for a cuter smaller one, and when in battles you can go back to your original form, but only when I say you can." Naruto said this with a big grin on his face, he knew that the nine tails couldn't let an opportunity to slip. Freedom, Naruto knew he was getting a little sick of this place. So the nine tails looked at him and thought. (Hmm, well that's not a bad deal. I get to get out of this shitty place if I just give him half of my power. But still, going to a cute form is pretty humiliating, *sigh* alright. He's got me.)

"It's a deal Naruto." "Alright, so let's kick some ass together, hey do you have a name?" "Kurama. The name is Kurama." Naruto nodded and Kurama started to give him some power, Naruto was surrounded by red chakra and was soon engulfed by it. Naruto got lifted up and all the chakra started to course through his body, he fell down in the water and got onto his feet and jumped up to remove the seal that was on the gate. It opened and all this red chakra spewed out and Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"LET'S GO, KURAMA!" Corrine who was still in the snake, started to see that Naruto's nails grew a little longer and chakra was forming around Naruto's comatose body. Naruto opened his eyes and said while doing hand signs.

"Multi shadow clone Jutsu!" Itachi, Tenten and Shikamaru stopped in their tracks, as they saw the snake started to expand and soon exploded. Then Naruto jumped out of the smoke, and the three of them saw Naruto with frizzled hair and red eyes with slit pupils and a small orange fox beside him. Corrine jumped out as well and they went to meet up with the others, Corrine quickly asked Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! What's going on? Where the hell is that person with that long tongue?" "Okay calm down, alright so that guy turned out to be the person that gave Sasuke that mark. And now Sasuke is under some mind control and is attacking everyone. And the three of us were told to get you out, but I guess you had it under control." "Well they do have tailed beast on their side after all." Everyone looked down to Kurama and Tenten asked.

"Okay explain." "That's the nine tails, he and I struck a deal you see. He gives me half of his power and he gets to travel outside with us in exchange." "Alright then, if it makes you stronger to take down Sasuke, then this'll be easy." Shikamaru ran off in the direction where the fight with Sasuke was taking place. And the rest followed him, while the full on assault on Sasuke was taking its toll on the rest of the group. Kasey, Sakura, Neji and Choji were exhausted by fighting Sasuke, while Sasuke didn't look like he was breaking a sweat. But Kasey gathered the last amount of chakra he had left and used a Jutsu.

"Sound release: Vibrational punch!" His arm started vibrating and he ran at Sasuke with all of his might, and Sasuke dogged his punch. But the all of the wind currents building up in his arm released, and hit Sasuke in the chest. Sasuke got on one knee and was wheezing, he looked at Kasey and started to use hand signs.

"CHIDORI!" Lighting started to dance around his hand, and the colour went from blue to a dark purple, and he ran at Kasey at full speed. He was meters away from him, but Naruto came in fast and threw him across the terrain. Kasey sighed in relief and said in a tired voice.

"Well, you took your time to get here huh?" "Sorry but I needed to get some power from Kurama." "Kurama?" "That would be me." He looked down to see a small orange fox and said.

"Whatever, just go and beat the living shit out of Sasuke." Naruto nodded and heard a big explosion from behind Kasey, who had now passed out. Naruto ran on top of a ledge and saw that Itachi and Wayne tag teaming Sasuke _,_ and Sasuke activated his sharingan and counter attacked Wayne and Itachi, Itachi was thrown into the ledged where Naruto was. Wayne dropped on both his knees and spat on the ground, while glaring at Sasuke. Hinata and Corrine used gentle air palm, but Sasuke dogged and threw Wayne in the attack instead. Wayne stood up and Hinata ran over, while Corrine started to attack Sasuke. Naruto jumped in and helped Corrine. They both synchronized their attacks, And Naruto held up his and Corrine started forming a ball of chakra in his hand.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled out while he ran at Sasuke, and Sasuke waited for the moment for a counter attack. He found the right opportunity and grabbed Naruto's arm and threw him off a ledge, Sasuke went to the ledge and saw the crystals from Naruto's death rise up. Wayne threw a kunai at Sasuke and he turned around to see it coming. He grabbed his kunai and was ready to deflect it, but Sasuke saw a yellow flash and Wayne appeared right in front of him. Wayne hit him with a Rasengan, and he sent him flying off the ledge, though Wayne had teleportation tag on him, so he threw down one of his special kunai and Sasuke appeared right near him and picked up Sasuke.

"Is it over?" "Yeah it is, Sorry for not following your plan Naruto." Wayne pulled out a Fume shuriken and threw it on the ground, a puff of smoke came bursting out of it and Naruto got out of the smoke.

"I'll admit, that was a good plan. But you needed to think out that plan a bit more. Cause you and Sasuke would have fell down to your death, but I'll give you points for trying." "Thanks, I guess?" Naruto said with a dopey look on his face, Hinata ran up and hugged Wayne and Naruto, and Wayne got everyone who was still awake to come to their location. After two minutes everyone arrived, Sakura and Corrine treated everyone who were on low health. And Itachi treated his friends who were knocked out due to fatigue. So after that, Naruto, Hinata, Corrine, Wayne and Itachi setted up camp. While Neji and Tenten started gathering what remained from the last camp site, but luckily a few things were still intact. The food ingredients, medicine and weapons. So after the sun went down they started the camp fire and Wayne and Hinata started to cook a meal. After a few hours passed everyone who was knocked out woke up.

"*Groan* What happened?" "Sasuke went a little nutty and kicked everyone's ass. But luckily we stopped him. " "Oh! Well that's good." Kasey said with a soft voice, like he was whispering to her. Corrine helped Kasey sit up and gave him some medicine and said.

"Man, can ya believe how much the game changed from the beta." "Yeah, I'm glad they ditched the medieval weapon shit. It's good to use taijustu again." "I know right, but still it was an interesting I'll give them that." "Huh *Sniff, Sniff* Is Wayne cooking?" Kasey crawled out of bed and stood up, the pain was unbelievable. But he soldiered on and got out of the tent, though Corrine tried to stop him. When he got out he saw that Hinata over at a camp fire with a pot above the fire, and was putting in noddles. But couldn't Wayne anywhere.

"Glad to see you're okay." He turned around to see Itachi holding a rag and a bottle of water, Kasey looked at him perplexed and Itachi said.

"Oh while I was treating Shino, he ended up coming down with a cold, and I'm just going to warm him up." Itachi finished his sentence by walking in a tent, Kasey looked in front of him to see Wayne holding medical supplies, and he says.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to walk around right now." "No I'm fine really!" Wayne looked at him with concerted face, he then sighed and said while walked over to the table that had been set up.

"Well if you're fine, can you go and set up the table while I finish cooking dinner." Kasey nodded and walked over to the table, he started setting up the plates. Once he was done he sat down due to the pain, he felt he was gonna pass out again. Wayne came up and gave him a drink and said.

"Here, its special herbal drink that Sakura made. You'll need to drink it slowly though and drink all of it." Kasey nodded and took a sip, it was awful, and it tasted like mud. And the aftertaste was just as bad. Kasey choked a bit and coughed up some of the drink, Wayne patted his back and Kasey took another sip. This time keeping his cool and did his best to deal with the taste of it, although every sip made him feel like he wanted to throw up. After he was done Wayne gave him a drink to wash out the bad taste, he finished that drink off and sat at the table wait for the food to be done.

"Hey Hinata can you go and try to wake up everyone, the food is almost ready." "Okay, sure." Hinata did as Wayne asked and went to wake them up, though she only waked up Kiba. So everyone who was still awake, they sat down at the table and Wayne brung the food to the table and gave everyone their meal.

"*Yawn* Well this was a long day." "Well 'Lord Hokage' I guess you were right to have seconds thought about bringing Sasuke." "Yeah that's true Wayne, It would have been better if he wasn't here." "Don't say that about my cousin, as much as his a big pain in the ass. I still love him." Wayne sighed heavily and slumped in his chair, Itachi looked at him and put his hand on Wayne's head and asked with a small smile and soft eyes.

"What's wrong?" "Well the fact that this whole operation was a complete bust, like if this S class medical Ninja lives in the mountains, he surely would've heard the commotion and ran." "Why would he run, what does he have to fear?" Tenten asked while still eating, Wayne sighed in annoyance and said.

"I forgot, see he was with a guild at the time and for some unknown reason he killed the whole guild, but he thought there was more and ran. So for now he is just hiding from people that don't exist, but it's still up for debate if he is still a red player." "Did he kill them in defense?" "Yes, and if we meet him he is most likely going to attack us. So be cautious of that, okay." Everyone nodded and continued to chow down, the first finishing was Naruto. Corrine was a bit disgusted on how he ate, and she asked Hinata.

"Why do you like him?" "There are somethings I find quite cute of him." Corrine just looked her and cocked an eyebrow, and she sighed with a smile on her face. After everyone was done Hinata and Wayne cleaned up and sat back down with rest and Wayne said.

"Itachi how is everything going in the Akastuki?" "All good, and it appears that Katana item we need isn't even a Katana. Pain said it was a type of body jutsu or something like that, but anyway I'll get Konan to find out later, once I go back." Wayne nodded and looked at Kasey who said.

"Also Wayne, I found out more about this Rinnegan. It seems that this is the strongest Kekkei Genkai in this game. It gives the user a wide range of ability such as the ability to revive the dead." "What?" "Yeah I know, and it seems the other ability are just god like. And get this, even just getting one Rinnegan eye implanted into you is still enough to give you all of the abilities." "So if I just get my hands on just one eye from pain, the question is, who is gonna have the eye to take into the final battle." Everyone looked at each other and exchange looks for several minutes. Till everyone looked at Itachi and Wayne, and then Kasey said with a weak voice.

"Maybe one of you two should take the Rinnegan. I got plan Wayne, and this is how it's gonna go down. Alright once you and Itachi go back to the Akastuki for another meeting, you let Konan get Pains guard down and then you steal one eye. And then you and our associates in the Akastuki will have leave the Akastuki." "That's a pretty good plan Kasey. Well Itachi do you want the Rinnegan?" "No. I don't desire such power." Wayne looked at everyone and he sighed and said.

"I'll take the eye and we'll decide on who will get it later, agreed?" "Alright." Corrine then said out of boredom.

"Well since we settled that, let's play a game!" "But we didn't-" "Game time!" "No! We still need to….!" Corrine for once in her life, shot Wayne a death glare and slowly said.

"Game time!" "….*sigh* Fine." "Yes!" Corrine then suddenly pulled out an empty bottle out of nowhere, and laid it on the table. She spun it, and the bottle stopped and pointed at Wayne. He then asked.

"Corrine what are we playing?" "Think of it, like a truth or dare expect you always have to go truth. So Wayne since it landed on you…. Tell us a secret." Corrine said it with a cheeky grin, and Wayne sat there and pondered for a bit. Wayne found something to tell them and said.

"I'm bi-sexual." Everyone's eyes widen at what he said, and Naruto said with a flummoxed voice.

"What?" "I'm bi-sexual, ya know, I like both genders." Everyone 'was' surprised to hear this from Wayne, and he playfully poked out his tongue and spun the bottle. It landed on Tenten, and she thought for a little bit then said.

"My name isn't actual name isn't Tenten." "Yeah we all figured that was the case." "Fuck you then, well my legal name is Lucy Sarutobi." Neji looked at her and said with a surprised voice.

"You're a Sarutobi, so is Asuma your farther or something?" "Yes actually! But I've been working on trying to change my name, actually I've been trying to get dad to do it. But he always finds a way to get out of doing it." She finished off the sentence with a low grunt. And she spun the bottle, and it stopped on Hirata and she looked at Neji, a smile grew on her face and said to Wayne.

"Wayne." "Yeah?" "I think of you as a brother than Neji ya know." Neji looked at her shocked and Wayne's eye widen, and Neji yelled out.

"WHAT! Are you serious Hinata, what did I do to you- on second thought don't answer that!" Corrine shot Neji a glare and he sat down quick in fear, while Wayne just looked at Hinata. It was a little awkward for her when he was staring at her, she quickly spun the bottle and it landed on Itachi. He then swiftly said.

"I have hidden paths in the walls of my home." Everyone gave off a confused look and Wayne quickly said with a surprised voice.

"Wait minutes, does that mean that all of those noises I heard at night were you!" "Yes." "I almost burned the fucking house down, because I thought there were gremlins in the house." "Really cuz?" "I was YOUNG!" Everyone just looked at them and Itachi sighed and spun the bottle, it pointed toward Corrine and she said.

"I can't think of anything to be honest." "Bullshit, tell us a secret." "Mine are too embarrassing." "Wayne catch!" Kasey threw him book and he read on the cover that said 'Corrine's diary, touch it and you die!' And Corrine immediately got up and tried to get her diary back, but only to be stopped by Naruto, who jumped on her back they both fell down.

"Dear diary today Itachi came back and said he was going to the hot springs, so I followed him and used a transformation jutsu, and I almost got to see his naked body. Only catching his bare chest. *Laughing* Oh my god! Corrine, did you actually do this?!" "GIVE IT BACK!" Corrine struggled and tried to get out of Naruto's grip, she grew tried and stopped. Wayne continued going through the pages, and stopped on one and started reading aloud. "Today I caught some two certain people in the act of a make out session, and I can't believe this, it was Neji and Tenten…. You two are a thing?" Wayne asked while giving them a big wide eyed shocked expression, and Tenten blushed hard and Neji just got up and walked away. Tenten stuttered out.

"Y-Yes! W-We're go-going out." Tenten got up and walked away as well, but after she walked away and said.

"Go to page seventy, it's very interesting." Corrine heard this and tried with all of her might to get out, but Naruto who was just a little taller than her was way overpowering her. Soon Wayne got to page seventy he started to read what was on the page, and a blush appeared on his face. Wayne the closed the book and handed it back to Corrine, then Wayne got Naruto off her and he spun the bottle. The bottle stopped spinning and it pointed to no one, but the empty darkness.

"Well that's a shame, I just spin it again." "Actually it landed on me." Everyone looked up to see a cloaked figure emerged from the darkness.

"I'm missing a leg in the real world, so that's my secret." "Okay then, did not need to know that." Said Naruto while he was slowly raising his kunai up, but then the figure said while raising his arms up.

"Wait, wait! I overheard you say you were looking for me." "You're the S rank Medical Ninja, huh I imaged you more-" "girly, yeah I get that." "Well since you're here I need to hire you?" "What for?" "Well see many of our men are dying out there, and I made up a Medical training facility. But the thing is… The medical jutsu was kinda hidden and barely anyone that signed up knows that the thing even existed." "Oh, you want me to teach them." "Yes that'll be very nice." "Okay, but on one condition." "*Sigh* That is?" "Can I have a lab?" "Why?" Wayne stared him with confused and annoyed look, then the man took of the cloak and said.

"For some research. I found some old document in an old lab on floor 34th, and it had a lot of things to do with a jutsu called reanimation." "Oh of fucking course you did! I swear it's like the goddamn fucking plot demands it! We searched the whole fucking 34th floor, but no! The goddamn plot fucking required you! Specifically you! To find that place!" Wayne's face went from anger to confusion in a second, and Kasey asked.

"Are you okay, buddy?" "Yeah, I just don't feel good." "What's wrong?" "I felt like I broke something." "And that would be?" "Some type of fourth wall." "Wayne, we're are not in an Anime or work of fiction." "Yeah you're right, but I still feel weird." "Whatever." Wayne sighed and looked at the silver haired man, he wore classes and his hair up in ponytail.

"Kabuto? Your name is Kabuto." "Ahh yes, so about our deal?" "Fine, but I will be sending Anbu members to watch your every move." "Don't trust me?" "My whole life has been filled with a bunch of fucking backstabbers, and I'm just watching out that you don't fuck with me or everything I built in the past year." Kabuto pushed up his glasses and agreed for the Anbu to watch him, and then Wayne said.

"Welp it's been a long day, and all I need now is to sleep. Oh, Naruto and Kasey you both are keeping watch, and tag out if one of ya need to sleep." Wayne walked in a tent and everyone else but Naruto, Kasey and Kabuto stayed up.

"Where are you going?" "Going back to my house, since I'm moving, I'm getting everything from my house and I'll come back." "Okay don't take too long." Kabuto walked off in the darkness, and Naruto and Kasey spent the whole night talking about who was gonna be their next jinchuuriki. The sun rose and everyone woke up and Kabuto went with them to the 44th floor, where the Konohagakure guild resided. But Naruto noticed something from Kabuto, he had a smirk and was looking at Wayne the whole time. He decided he would keep a close eye on him too, just to be safe. As soon as they arrived Wayne gave kabuto his key to an old lab that was on the outskirts of the village, and sends his best Anbu members with him. They got to the lab and Kabuto said.

You two don't mind staying outside, do you?" "Orders from the Hokage, meant to watch over you at all times." "Oh really?" kabuto said it with a smug face and threw to sleep darts at them, they got hit and fell unconscious.

"Alright Lord Orochimaru, its safe." "Well that's good, you didn't disappoint me Kabuto. *Chuckles* Well now what should we do with these two?" "We could use them for your experiments." "That's a good idea, Take them in. I'll come in later." "Alright." Kabuto took them in, and Orochimaru thought. (No doubt that Wayne won't catch on, but if we act fast we'll get what we need.) Orochimaru walked off into the forest, and smiled while looking up at the sky….

One month later: July

Floor 56: Biome type, Forest


	12. Quick update

**Hello everybody! Just gonna give you guys a quick announcement, and that is i now have a tumblr account. YAY!  
I'll give you guys the link so you can check it out (if the link works that is), and if you are an artist. Fan art is welcome. although i doubt i'll get any.  
So i hope you guys will follow me on tumblr. Also tumblr is where i'll post about any delays, show you little snip bits of  
how a chapter is progressing. and i'll post about story ideas and see if you guys like it or not. So with that out of the way  
have a lovely day people! **

**blog/todespest**


	13. NSO Chapter 8

The big date,  
and a mysterious  
person.

"Lady Hinata are you alright?" Wayne asked as he was putting his ear up to her door to listen, he knocked and asked again.

"Hinata are you okay? Come on! You've been in your room for three days, we need you back on the front lines. HINATA!" Wayne practically banged on the door, and she still did not answer. Wayne then kicked the door down and walked into her room.

"Hinata, we need….you." Wayne looked around to see Hinata wasn't in her room, he then heard noises in her closet. Wayne unsheathed his Katana and slowly walked up to the door, he slowly opened it up and he quickly searched in the closet. He found Hinata on the floor with a… Plushie.

"Hinata… Is that a… Naruto doll?" "No…." Hinata blushed and just stared at Wayne, while he did the same. He picked her up, put her on his shoulder and said.

"That's it, you will ask him out on date." "WHAT!" "You heard me." "No! I'll die of embarrassment!" "Don't care." "Aww!" While with Naruto, he was just walking around the Mansion that Wayne bought. Naruto still couldn't believe that this cost 10 Million Euro, while lost in thought he pumped into someone and looked up to see Sakura.

"Oh hey Naruto!" "Hey Sakura. Hey do you know where Shikamaru is, I need to talk to him." "I believe he was helping out Temari on some Mission Wayne sent for them." "Crap. Well thanks any Sakura. Oh! Also, do you know where Wayne is? I have something I really need to tell him." "He went looking for Hinata. He should be at her door." "Thanks!" Naruto waved as he walked away and turned the corner to see Wayne holding Hinata. He just had suspicious look on his face and Wayne said.

"Ahh, just the man I was looking for!" "Wayne I need to give you my report, it's about the body jutsu me and Kasey researched." "Oh really! Let me see." Naruto gave him the handmade book, and Wayne flipped through the book, while Naruto just stared as he saw Hinata on his shoulder.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" "Hm? Oh right! Hinata would like to ask you something." He put her down, and she just looked at Naruto with her face as red as a tomato. She started speaking with a stutter.

"U-Umm, Nar-Naruto, wou-would you li-like to go out on a d-date with m-me?" Naruto looked at her with a shocked look and thought. (Holy shit! She asked me out! But why! Why! Okay just calm down.) Naruto inhaled deeply, then exhaled and said.

"Yeah! Sure I'd love too!" "R-REALLY!" Hinata froze, then she head-butted Naruto and fainted. She fell back into Wayne's arms, and he started laughing at what just happened. While Naruto Kneeled and rubbed his forehead, after a minute he got back up and looked at Wayne with a blush on his face, and he said.

"Do I have your permission?" "What?" "Is it okay if I date her?" "Of course man! But only one thing…If you hurt her, I. Will. Kill you..." Wayne said it in the most serious voice he could say it in. Naruto's colour drained from his face and he said.

"Don't worry man, I've had a crush on her for a long time." "What? When was this!?" Wayne said it while he was putting Hinata on his shoulder, and Naruto did Hinata's poking both of her fingers thing, and said.

"Once I saw her in high school." "Aww." "Shut up!" "*Chuckles* Anyway, it's late. So you better be ready for your date tomorrow." "Right." Wayne walked away with a big smiled on his face, and Naruto stood there with a blush on his face. He looked at the window saw it was pitch black outside. So he went to bed. Once he got up and dressed himself, he was ordered by Kasey to look into this place on the 34th floor.

"So what's this mission about?" "A player wants to be escorted back to his village. Apparently there have been two assassins taking out people who take the route to the village. The bad thing is, the route is only way to get to the village. Even people who venture out get killed." Naruto looked at him with his head tilted and a raised eyebrow and asked.

"How did he get out then?" "Almost died getting out of the floor. He's been here for a while, and he's done recuperating and now we'll be sending team 7 out. Dismissed." Naruto checked his inventory to make sure he was ready, and went to meet up with his teammates. He was the first one there and soon Sakura and Sasuke showed up.

"What took you two so long?" "Sakura took her sweet ass time to get ready." "Hey! Sasuke, a woman has got, to look her best." Naruto rolled his eyes and Kurama, in his cute little from. Climbed onto his head and said.

"Look Sakura, I know it must be hard." "What?" "Some girls are just naturally beautiful, and some have to hide their appearance. Too bad you won't look as good as Hinata." "EXCUSE ME! YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Sakura tried to grab Kurama, she failed and he jumped up on a roof and poked his tongue out.

"Man Kakashi is always late. Like, his is Anbu member, so you think he would be more responsible when it comes to missions." "I'll give ya that one you dope. It's like he does this on purpose." "Man this sucks, Hey Naruto do you know who the other team that is helping us?" "It's Hinata's team." Naruto yawn once he finished his sentence, and Kurama looked at him with a cocky grin and said.

"So is this what you call date?" "What! No! I'll take her out once we finish this, I'll take her out on a real one." "Naruto, I don't think it matters. It doesn't exactly have to be romantic. As long as she is enjoying herself." Sakura put her hand on his shoulders and gave him a warm smile.

"hey guys, sorry we're late." They looked to see Kurenai, Kakashi walk up with Hinata's group.

"Finally! Jesus, why are you so late?" "Ran into to trouble." "And what was that?" "Hinata here, kept head-butting the wall." Naruto looked at Hinata with a confused look, while she turned away in an embarrassment. Naruto walked over to her and placed his hand on her forehead, she tensed up and he said.

"You have a big bump, are you okay?" "Ye-Yeah! Of course, got a little headache. But I'm fine, really." Kurama smirked and jumped down. Then he walked forward to the teleport gate and said.

"Well come on now, we don't have all day." "Come on! Let's get this over with! I have to get back and tend to my garden." "Naruto you have garden?" Naruto smiled proudly and everyone got into the teleport gate, then Kakashi yelled out.

"Floor 34, Hidden mist village!" They got to the 34th floor there they saw a man, wearing some traditional villager clothes. He was drinking sake from the looks of it and Kakashi walked up to him and said.

"I'm assuming you must be the person who contacted us?" "Yes that's me. And you must be the ninja's from the Leaf Village." "So fill us in on the details, don't leave anything out." The old man stroked his beard and said.

"Well these two showed up just about two months ago. And they just started attacking people entering the forest, not only that. They seem like they're paid to kill." "Do you know who is paying them?" "Well there is a person called by the name of Gato, but he helped get our village off the ground." "And do you know their names?" "One called Zabuza, and that's all I know." Kakashi stood their pondering about what he said. Soon he started walking forward and said.

"Well come on, our job is to escort you. So let's get there." "Keep your eyes peeled please, I've felt like I was being watched from the moment I was waiting for all of you." Everyone started walking to the village, they noticed that the forest got more, jungle like as they ventured deeper in. Naruto and Hinata lingered in the back of the group, having their 'date'.

"And that's the main reason I hate Neji, it was an embarrassing day." "My god that birthday was a disaster! Now I see why he was fired, luckily Wayne was there already acting like a butler." "Shut up!" Hinata said while giggling and playfully punching him in the arm. Kurenai smiled to herself thinking. (My god that is adorable, I think this date is going well.) Sakura kept looking for anything that might seemed suspicious, she heard rustling in the bushes, and then she throws a kunai.

"What's going?" "Sakura what're doing?" "Somethings or someone's over there." Everybody got ready for battle, and then a white rabbit popped out of the bush and ran off.

"What? A rabbit huh? Well I guess, it was just my imagination." "Damn Sakura! You almost killed, man if you did we could've had it for dinner." Naruto said this with a fake sad tone, almost sounded like he was mocking her. Sakura then punched him in the back of the head and said in an angry tone.

"Don't you dare mock me! We have enough food to last us for a few days, and I will not have cooked rabbit unless we have a person with the best cooking skill!" "Okay, okay Sakura! Sorry, I'm sorry!" "Yeah you better be." Naruto collapsed and rubbed his head for a few seconds, Hinata came up and said to Sakura.

"Do you think you can stop being so mean to Naruto?" "Oh sorry, it just sometimes he can make me mad. However, don't worry. I'll stop Hinata." "Thanks Sakura." Sakura walked away as Hinata helped up Naruto.

"Man, she's gotten a lot stronger in the past two months." "Everyone's gotten strong." "True." Naruto rubbed his head again, and they both started walking with the group. After hours of walking, it was becoming dark and Kakashi said.

"Great. Tazuna, how long is it to get to your village?" "Three days." "Three days! Are you serious?" "Yes I'm fucking serious you silver haired bastard!" Tazuna and Kakashi argued for three minutes, until Sasuke kicked Tazuna and Kakashi down.

"Look, there's nothing we can do about it now. Let's just set up camp for tonight. And we'll move on at eight in the morning." Everyone agreed and started setting up camp, while Naruto and Kurama patrolled the area. While walking around, he found mask on the ground. It was cracked and almost in pieces.

"What the…" Naruto picked up the half-broken mask, he noticed that the mask seemed like it was recently broken. Kurama's nose noticed something and said.

"Naruto, I smell someone." "How far is he?" "Not too far. If we head east we could find him." "Well, let's go and find this person." Naruto jumped into the trees and followed Kurama. They followed the scent for ten minutes, it was getting darker and Naruto asked.

"Are we close?" "…..We're here!" Naruto and Kurama stopped and saw a campsite, they watched from the trees and saw girl come out of the tent, and sat down at the campfire. Naruto found the woman a thing of beauty, and blushed a little. Kurama scoffed at her and said.

"Well come on Naruto, we found our person, now let's go back." "Oh! Yeah right." While going back and jumped through the trees, Naruto then sprung a question he was meaning to ask.

"Hey… Kurama." "Yes?" "Why is it that I often hear you making compliments on, Itachi, Wayne and Kasey?" "Is there problem with that?" "Umm… And I never hear you make any compliments about girls, like that one is pretty. And you seem eager to hop in the male showers sometimes." "….What are you asking?" Naruto just looked forward and said with a blush.

"Are…. You gay?" "Yeah, so?" "And you've been spending a lot of time with Wayne." "Oh god." "Do you like him?" Kurama quickly shook his head and talked in an annoyed tone.

"No! He just has this mellow attitude, and whenever I want to sleep or relax. I just hang around him and you If, I want to sleep as well." Naruto just stared at him with disbelief and Kurama could feel Naruto staring at him.

"Naruto, I know this is a shocker. But I just like men." "But, you're an Ai." "The creators made me to have and grow my own personality. And the other tailed beasts as well." "Okay last question." "*Sigh* What is it?" Naruto and Kurama stopped right near the camp, and Naruto said asked while avoiding eye contact.

"Have you at least thought about any male of our group, in... that way when you're left alone?" "You didn't!" "Calm down! It the last question I swear!" Naruto raised his arms to protect his face, while Kurama then begrudgingly said with a large blush on his face.

"Maybe I few times, but I swear. I'd never make a move on one of you." "Okay…. Cool, um sorry if I seem like a homophobic. It's just you've never seem to ya know." "I get Naruto, it's okay. Besides you have a girl down there, don't keep her waiting." Naruto had a big goofy smile, and Naruto jumped down and meets up with Hinata. They just talked for a couple of hours until it was almost time to go to bed.

"Well anyway, that's why I and Wayne are close." "Aww. That's adorable!" Hinata blushed, with a big smile on her face. Naruto then asked while looking up at the night sky.

"So how long have you like me?" "Well…. First time I saw you in primary school." "Really! Wow so you liked this long, and I guess you never found someone else." "Of course! There's no one that could replace you." Naruto stared at her with soft eyes, and Hinata stared back. They both unknowingly start getting close to each other. Naruto snapped out of his trance and said.

"W-Well lets go to bed now, i-it's getting pretty late." Hinata looked at him in embarrassment, while Naruto got up and helped up Hinata and she said.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." "Yeah." Before Naruto left, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she ran off into her tent and Naruto was left there, just standing with the biggest blush on his face.

"Now's that's adorable." Naruto turns to his left to find the biggest emo in existence.

"Sasuke! How long where you there for?" "Not long really. Hey Naruto why is it that now you acknowledged her existence?" "I've always known she existed… Just shy to tell her how I feel." "Well go get her." "Hey wait a minute. Why are you being so nice?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"What? Can't I be happy for you? Remember we are getting up at eight in the morning, so don't stay up late. You moron." "Goodnight to you too, mister emo." Naruto said to himself as he walked off into his tent. He laid out the futon, and got ready to go to sleep.

"*Yawn* Man it's been a long day." "Do we have to leave you two alone the next day, so you can continue your date?" "…..You're didn't just implied-" "I did." "I'm gonna go to sleep." "Don't leave me hanging Naruto." "Goodnight Kurama." Naruto said this in a stern voice and went to bed, while Kurama did not want to bother him. So he laid next to him and went to sleep as well.

Once the sun started rising in the sky, Sasuke got up and went into Kakashi's tent, and he slapped him awake.

"WHAT THE FUCK! *Frustrated sigh* Sasuke, you didn't have to do that!" "Don't care to be honest." "I swear you and Wayne are so god damn alike." Kakashi whispered this to himself and got up and out of his tent, while Sasuke was waking up everybody else. Kakashi stretched and then saw a masked figure in the trees, he pulled out his Kunai and as soon as he blinked, the figure was gone. Kakashi rubbed his eyes, and casts the figure off as a hallucination, probably due to how tired he was.

"*Yawn* Man I can't believe this, why are we waking up so early again Sasuke." "Actually, I got all of you up earlier." "What! Oh screw this, I'm going back to bed." "Naruto, you dope. I believe we're being watched." After Sasuke said that, there was this silence. After a few minutes Sakura finally spoke up.

"Do you think it could be the assassins?" "Has to be. I woke up in a cold sweat and that's I had to rush you guys out of bed." "Should we pack, or should we just leave immediately?" Kiba looked behind him to find a woman in a mask staring at him, Kiba then talked in a scared voice while backing away.

"I think we should just get out of here." Everyone looked to see the same thing Kiba saw, and soon a man with a massive sword appeared next to her and Naruto Kurenai said.

"It's two against nine, I think we can take them." The woman in the masked did a one handed sign, and then an ice block forms out of the ground. She then steps inside of the block, and then the man grabbed his sword and pointed at them.

"I think we should go." "Why!? Nine people against two, how powerful can they be?" Hinata then remembered she could check a person's level if she used the byakugan. She activated her Kekkei Genkai, and saw that their lvl was way above anyone else is here.

"Nope! We can't take them!" "Why?" "Their lvl Seven-hundred." "Seven-HUNDRED!" The woman in the ice then lunged at them in high-speed, and Sasuke activated his Sharingan and counter attacked the woman. The man ran at Kakashi, and faked hit Kakashi. The Woman quickly ran up to Kakashi and fly kicked him in the face. Kiba summoned Akamaru and he crouched on the ground, and said while doing a hand seal.

"Ninja Art: Human beast clone!" Chakra surround him and Akamaru jumped on his back, and he transformed into another Kiba. And Kiba shouted out.

"Fang over Fang!" They both started spinning and collided with the man's sword, and the man grabbed Akamaru and punched him into a wall. Shino unleashed a wave of bugs, and the Woman again did a one hand sign and ice needles formed around her. Then the ice needles were thrown at Shino and Kurenai jumped in front of him and was stabbed in the shin.

"Rasengan!" Naruto ran at the Woman, and she created a mirror and stepped into it. Naruto still kept running and he saw the woman, rushed out of the ice mirror at such an incredible speed. They past each other, Naruto's Rasengan faded and Naruto looked down to see his legs were encased in ice. Sakura ran up to Naruto, and tried to break him out. But got slashed by the man and was punched in the gut, the man grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up.

"Who the hell are you?!" "…..Zabuza." He lifted his sword and impaled her, she coughed up blood but she clinged onto life and was able to get out of Zabuza's grasp. She was bleeding out and could only watch the battle going on.

"SAKURA! Don't worry I'll heal you!" Hinata preformed the healing jutsu and put her hands on her wound, while everyone else was trying to fend off the two assassins. Kurenai and Kakashi tagged teamed the man, and Kakashi used fireball jutsu. Only to be countered by his water shark bomb and Kurenai threw a Fume at him. It cut his stomach and he grunted in pain, Kakashi lighting blade and impaled his chest. The woman saw his teammate's health drop, so she threw a metal needle at him. He dropped to the ground and Naruto and his group were confused on what happened. The Woman did another one handed sign and ice mirrors surrounded the whole area. Kiba and Shino saw the Icey dome and Kiba said.

"What's going on?" "I don't, but it can't be good." "Kiba! Shino! Need your help!" "Coming Hinata!" they both ran over to help Hinata and Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke took in the surroundings and Sasuke said.

"Naruto." "Yeah?" "I've been training to control my curse mark, and you've been training to use the power of Kurama right?" "Yeah." "Well let's do a tag team combo. With my enhanced power and yours, we should be able to take them down." "Sure you won't go crazy?" "No I should be fine." "Alright then give me sec while I get some chakra." Naruto sat down and meditated, Kurama who was outside of the Icey dome, could sense Naruto trying to get chakra. So he sat down and closed his eyes, and started transferring chakra to Naruto.

"Naruto, how is the transfer going?" "Good." "Can you speed it up somehow?" "Why?" "CAUSE THERE ARE A FUCK TON OF LADIES IN ICE MIRROS, AND THEY'RE JUST STARING AT ME!" Sasuke stared back at them, and one of the women raised her hands and gestured him to 'come at me'.

"STOP MOCKING ME!" Sasuke then used Phoenix flower jutsu, and it hit three mirrors. Naruto was done and he got up, Sasuke look over his shoulder too see Naruto with frazzled hair, longer nails and red slit eyes. Sasuke then sat down and meditated, to try to gather up the chakra from the curse mark. Naruto stood over Sasuke and watch as the ice mirrors refixed themselves. Sasuke quickly got the curse mark to spread onto his body, and he got up with his fully activated Sharingan.

"Kurenai, Kakashi Sensei, where are you guys?" "We're outside of the dome! And to be honest, you don't want to see what's outside." Kakashi and Kurenai stared at the hundreds of the masked woman that surrounded them. One of them was carrying the man's unconscious body, while all of them were slowly closing in on them. They both got into their battle stances and prepared themselves for battle.

"Think we can take them Kakashi?" "I called for reinforcement once they showed themselves, so all we have to do is hold out. But yes I think we can take them." "That's good enough for me!" She ran one of them and did a drop kick, while Kakashi used fireball jutsu on the crowd in front of him. While with Sasuke and Naruto, they were back to back just waiting for the woman to make a move.

"COME ON! MAKE A MOVE!" "It's no use Naruto, she's too smart. She knows what to do when it comes to people that are powerful." Naruto then looked over his shoulder to say something, only to feel a little prick on his cheek. Blood ran down his cheek, and he wiped off the blood. And he ran at the woman, five of clones of her rushed out of the mirrors and passed Naruto. He stopped and the clones went back into the ice mirrors, one clicked it fingers and delayed cuts appeared on Naruto his health dropped tremendously.

Sasuke caught Naruto, as he was about to fall, and he used Chidori sharp spear. He stabbed a mirror and moved the spear in a three sixty degrees, he created an opening and threw Naruto out. He was jumping out himself but was stopped by the woman, and he was tackled to the ground and was stabbed. He yelled out in pain, and Sakura heard this looked at the Icey dome. She was going to get up, but the pain kicked in and she tensed up, while Hinata was doing Medical ninjutsu to heal her wounds. Shino sent a bug to watch what was going on in the dome, and Kiba got Naruto and helped him up. Sakura's wound was gone and her health was regenerating, she ran over to Naruto and tended to him. Kakashi and Kurenai's battle was still going, and fatigue started getting to them. Kakashi used mud wall and covered Kurenai and himself, Kakashi dropped to the ground and said.

"They just keep coming!" "I'll hold them off, can you use your Mangekyou Sharingan?" "I'll try, I just got it today, so it might take some time." "Alright. WELL YOU CREEPY FUCKS! COME AT ME!" "Lord Hokage!" Wayne looked up from his papers and said.

"Yes?" "We've received two distress signals." "Who are they from?" "Kakashi Hatake sir, one explains that they've just encountered the assassins, and another one explaining that they are both extremely high levelled." "How high?" "Seven hundred." Wayne's eyes widened in shock, he looked out the window and thought. (Seven hundred! Crap, not even any of the Akatsuki members are that high.) The Anbu solider looked at him and asked.

"What do you want do?" "Send out a team of twenty of Anbu soldiers, and get the best ninja in village. I'll take this into my own hands." "Right! Sir!" The Anbu solider ran out the window and went to gather up the ninja, While Kasey walked in and said.

"So, we're gonna take them down huh?" "Yeah, they're a threat to everyone here." "Also I found out more about them." "Really?!" "Yes. You know last month how we've lost contact with the other guilds on the lower floors." "Don't tell." "Unfortunately yes, they've been killing everyone on the lower floors. But they only hit a few floors, so right now everyone on expect fourteen, twenty, twenty seventh and thirtieth floor are still populated with players." Wayne punched the wall and said.

"What about that the Sage of six paths body jutsu, it's one of the log out items can't that be used?" "Well we found out exactly what it does. But right now we can't use it unless someone reaches level six hundred." "What's your level?" "Lvl five hundred." "So just one level under me. Well Kasey once you reach six hundred, do you want the body of the Sage of six paths?" "Would that be okay man?" "Go ahead, it won't bother me." Kasey fist pumped, and Wayne looked at him with a smile on his face and he said.

"Well come along we must go, and help out our friends." "Okay." They walked out and Wayne put on his green Uchiha sleeveless hoddie, and puts on his Akatsuki cloak. Wayne and his team waited for the Anbu Soldiers, once they arrived, they moved out to the 34th floor. While with Kakashi and his group, were still having some trouble.

Kakashi! Now would be the best time, to use your Sharingan!" "I'm almost done!" "WELL HURRY UP!" Kurenai was dogging and counter attacking impressively, and did her best to keep them off Kakashi. And on the other side of the dome, Hinata was still healing Naruto. Soon they saw the man known as Zabuza appear right in front of them, and wielding his giant sword. Kiba and Shino got ready for battle and Kiba said.

"Alright you bastard! You're out numbered, so just lay down your weapon and give up." "Kiba he out levels us, don't give him orders unless you can back them up." "Whatever Shino, look we have reinforcements coming anyway. So all we have to do is just wait him out, but I want to take him down." Shino just sighed and sent out a swarm of beetles at Zabuza, and Kiba sicked Akamaru on him. Zabuza kicked the dog down to the ground, and he ran at Shino and slashed at him. He missed and only destroyed his coat, and Kiba came up and spin kicked him in the jaw. Zabuza got up and cracked his jaw, Kiba got Akamaru and carried him in his arms and said to Shino.

"Okay you know what? Maybe we should retreat." "I was gonna say the same thing." Kiba went to Sakura and picked her up, with Akamaru on top of his head. Shino fended Zabuza off until Hinata was done healing Naruto, then Zabuza weaved a hand sign and said.

"Ninja Art: Hidden mist Jutsu." Soon fog started to surround the whole area, it was thick and everyone could barely see through it. With Sasuke, his was doing his best to stay alive, but the woman was not letting up on her attacks. Sasuke was finally able to attack three of the women, once they were hit they shattered like ice and two more sucker punched him.

"Kamui!" A type of black hole appeared around the army of the masked women, and they were sucked into it. Kakashi did another Kamui inside of the dome, all of the women rushed at Sasuke but were all sucked into the black hole. Expect the real one, once she saw she was getting close, quickly made a block of ice in front of her to stop moving forward. She jumped off the ice and jumped back into one of the mirrors, Kurenai quickly came in and grabbed Sasuke. Kakashi then talked to the whole team in voice chat.

"Okay I want everyone to retreat and split up, we still have someone to escort." "Right!" Everyone went their separate ways, Hinata had to carry Naruto, and once she was sure she had lost them. She found a cave and rested in there, while she was still healing Naruto. It was noon and She started to cook something for Naruto.

"*Moans* What happened?" "NARUTO!" Hinata quickly went to him, hugged him, and said.

"Oh my god Naruto! Don't scare me like that!" "Hinata... Where is that bitch!" "We split up for now Naruto. But before we can go anywhere, you need to properly heal." "Okay. *Sniff Sniff* What are you making?" "Ramen." "RAMEN!" Naruto flung his arms up in happiness, and Hinata giggled.

"Well three more minutes until the ramen is done, so what do you want to talk about?" "….Why do you freak out when Wayne's not around?" "I thought Corrine already explained this." "She really didn't give a good explanation, and I kinda forgot." Hinata giggled again and started to explain.

"Well… I was alone. My farther neglected me, Neji was a prick and bullied me, not to mention I was bullied on a daily basis. Like I did everything to try to get my farther to notice me, to at least know I existed…. But he never did. That was until Corrine came along, she protected me, hanged out with me. However, she wasn't all ways there, she was in high school and stuff. So she often hanged out a school studying, nevertheless she still loved me. She was just busy is all."

Naruto looked at her with a worried look, and he didn't know what to do if she remembered something sad and it made her cry. She continued.

"But then my family had a meeting with the Uchiha's and that's where I met Wayne. After a couple of… 'Events' Neji was fired as my bodyguard and he hired Wayne. He was alone as well, recently lost his family and was living with Itachi and Sasuke. Until he got the job my father gave him a room to sleep in, and I guess due to the both of us being around each other for so long. We just grew attached to each other, so yeah."

Hinata looked at Naruto, finishing her explanation off with a smile. Hinata then remembered the Ramen, and quickly ran over to serve him and her a bowl. She came back over and helped Naruto sit up, they started to have lunch and Naruto said while eating.

"I Fhink I'm getting beter." "Don't talk with your mouth full." "Swory." Naruto finished off his bowl of Ramen and said.

"Do you know where Kurama is?" "Not sure actually, he might've lost us." "Well Hinata I'm starting to feel better, let's move." "O-Okay." Hinata packed up and they both started to make their way to the village. While travelling they both started to enjoy their date, While Hinata was beside Naruto, he just couldn't help but stare at her with an affectionate face. Naruto didn't watch where he was going, and got wacked in the face by a branch. Naruto fell to the ground and rubbed his face for a few second, while Hinata was still in the trees giggling to herself. Naruto jokingly said.

"Oh so you don't care about me." "No Naruto, of course I do. But you have to admit that was funny!" Hinata started laughing a little, and a smile curved onto Naruto's face. His eyes lit up when she laughed, she had such a cute laugh. Naruto couldn't help but laugh as well. They stopped laughing and continued their travelling, just this time on the ground and not jumping through the trees. Hinata brang up her map, and she saw they were to halfway, but it was getting dark out. So they both decided to go early in the morning, and they started setting up camp. They were done, once it was completely dark, and Naruto started fire.

"There we go! Now we won't freeze to death." "Have you ever gone camping before?" "Yeah one time with Uncle Jiraiya, it turned out to be a disaster in the end." "I'm not gonna ask." "It's better if you don't know." Naruto chuckled and Hinata started to set up the sleeping bags, she then started to cook. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious. After ten minutes, she came to Naruto with a plate of Lasagne. Naruto started to dig in and Hinata smiled as he was eating the food she made. Naruto took a pause and said to Hinata.

"Ya know, you'd make one hell of a wife one day." Naruto continued eating, and Hinata sat there with a big red blush on her face. She smiled and started eating as well, and once they were done, they got ready for bed.

"Thanks for the complement Naruto." "No problem Hinata!" they both laid next to each other, an hour passed and Naruto said.

"You still up?" "Yeah, just can't fall asleep." "Can I ask you something Hinata?" "What is it?" "Why didn't you fall for Sasuke, why did you fall for me?" Hinata had a small smile and answered his question.

"Well the fact that there was a hundred girls would swarm him every day, so it'd be impossible to get him to notice me. And with you… You were so nice to me, like the day in kindergarten you saved me from those bullies. Like sure you got your ass kicked." "Don't remind me." "*giggles* Well anyway, on that day I fell for you. And when we saw each other in High school, man that was the best day of my life." "I can top it." "What're you gonna do it?" Naruto sat up and did something so fast, that it would put the fastest lighting to shame. Naruto was kissing Hinata. Hinata's face turned red like a tomato and Naruto's as well. They both parted and Hinata just stared at him, while Naruto felt embarrassed. In Hinata's head she was squealing like a little girl again, she could not believe Naruto kissed her. She then pulled Naruto for another Kiss, Naruto was quite surprised about this but went and kissed her back.

"*Chu* Wow… That was something." "Naruto… Thank you." Naruto and Hinata laid together, enjoying each other embrace. Naruto then said.

"So did I top it?" "Yes you did! Yes you did Naruto, now this is the best day of my life." Naruto kissed her again and she fell asleep after while of lying there together, and Naruto said to himself before he went to sleep.

"I hope Wayne won't kill me, once she tells him." "*Sneeze* God." "Someone must be thinking about you." "Yeah I guess so. Kurama are you sure this is the place." "Yes Wayne, I'm sure." Wayne and his group looked around for any clues that could help them track down the two assassins.

"Wayne I found something." Lucy handed him a needle, he waved it in front of Kurama's face. And Kurama sniffed the metal needle and he got a scent. Kurama led the way and Wayne ordered some Anbu soldiers to find Kakashi and his team.

"Naruto wake up." Naruto's eyes opened and saw Hinata above him, with a smile on her face. Naruto smiled back and said.

"Hey… Should we start moving?" "Not before we have breakfast first, silly!" Hinata gave Naruto a bowl and he sat up and started eating, after he was done he gave Hinata a quick kiss on the cheek and said.

"So how'd you sleep?" "Good, I had the best sleep of my life." "That's good, so I guess we should start moving." "Yeah we need to, I got a message from Kakashi sensei. He says they got Tazuna to the village." "Alright let's go!" Hinata and Naruto made their way to the village, once they got there, Sasuke and Sakura greeted them.

"Finally you two…. Now I hope you two didn't do anything that kept you up at night." Sakura teased them and Hinata blushed and Naruto denying anything that came to Sakura's mind. While with Wayne and his group, they were up all night tracking down the two assassins. An Anbu solider looked at the camp down near the lake, he gave the binoculars to Wayne and saw that it was them.

"Okay, let's rush them. It'll be unexpected, so they won't know what hit them." Everyone agreed and got into formation, they slowly surrounded the assassins. Wayne gave the signal and they rushed out, and apprehended the assassin known as Zabuza.

"Alright you are under arrest." "Great, I knew this day would come. Oh well." Corrine could see him smiling through his bandage mask.  
"If you kill him, she dies!" "Oh. There you are. Was wondering where you went, although you won't do anything." "What makes you say that?" "I have methods…" Corrine elbowed her in the head and Asuma kicked her into the forest, and Zabuza saw his chance and used water shark bomb jutsu. The shark sends everyone into the forest and the fight beings.

"So yeah we're officially dating now." "Aww! That was adorable! You go girl." "Thanks Sakura." Sakura sat there brushing Hinata's hair, while she was doing that she asked.

"So did you two do anything?" "What do you mean?... NO! Sakura we're still kids!" "Sorry I had to ask. But seriously I'm happy for you both, man you two needed each other badly." "Shut up." Sakura and Hinata giggled, after Sakura was done Hinata got up and looked in the mirror. She praised Sakura and walked out of the room. She was walking down and saw Kakashi being paid by Tazuna.

"Again I thank you for helping me." "Hey no problem, happy to help." "Hey what about the assassins, are you gonna do anything do about them?" "Our Hokage is taking care of them, so don't worry they should be dealt with accordingly." "Thank you, it's nice to know that we'll be safe again." Everyone in Tazuna's house heard a big explosion outside, so they go outside to check out the commotion and they see Wayne and his group fighting the assassins. And they were struggling really badly. Hinata ran in and helped out Wayne, And Naruto and his group ran in and helped as well.

"Wayne what happened?" "We tried to do the element of surprise, and they completely just fucked us." "Wow that must suck." "Shut up Sasuke." Sasuke helped his cousin up, and Sasuke ran in and stated fighting the woman. Naruto started off with clones helping him out, but the woman stayed calm and easily defeated them. Naruto got hit in the face and was thrown into the water, Sasuke came up and used Chidori sharp spear. Only for a wall of ice to appear in front of her and stopping the attack. Naruto tried to hit her from behind but counter him, and threw him into Sasuke. She waved another one-hand sign, and she made an ice dome.

"Crap! Not this again." "Sasuke want to do that thing?" "I'll meditate this time." "Right!" Sasuke sat down and started gathering up the curse mark chakra. While on the other side of the fight, Zabuza activated hidden mist jutsu and Kakashi yelled out.

"Okay Zabuza! Look you are outnumbered doesn't and it matter that you out level us! Just turn yourself in, and no one has to die!" "Oh but your wrong." He turned around and was slashed in the chest, and was kicked away. Corrine caught him and got him on his feet. Wayne activated his Sharingan and counter attacked Zabuza, he kicked him in the centre and Wayne gave the signal to his friends do a combined attack. Him and his friends rushed him, but he got up quickly and dogged them. They ran into each other and Zabuza grabbed Corrine by the neck and said.

"If you do one more thing, I snap her neck!" Everyone froze and saw his Corrine was being choked. Wayne dropped his Katana and said.

"Alright, let's not get crazy." "I'll get crazy, if you don't leave us alone." "See there is a bit of a problem with that, you've been killing players and I can't let that go unnoticed." "Just surrender!" "Make me." Wayne said this with a big smile on his face, and he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and said.

"Susanoo!" A grey giant skeleton appeared above Wayne, Zabuza looked at it in terror. Zabuza then took of his bandages covering his mouth, he smiled and revealed he had sharp teeth. Wayne looked at him with a psychotic look on his face, Wayne clicked his fingers, his group came to his side, and he said.

"….No mercy." Wayne and his group rushed at him, With Naruto and Sasuke they did their best to defeat the masked woman. Sasuke counter attack one of the ice clones, and threw her into a mirror. In addition, Naruto used the Rasengan and destroyed some ice mirrors, and Sasuke used Chidori and used the ice an electrical current to bring out the real one. It worked and the girl jumped out of the mirror, and Naruto dragged her down to the ground and Sasuke dropped kick her in the head. They backed up and the woman got to her feet, the mask broke and her face was revealed. She stood up and said.

"Wow….Dropped kicked right in the face….you know what I'm in a foul mood anyway, and I guess you guys will help me be calm!" The woman unleashed a barrage of iron needles, Naruto tried to move but his legs are trapped in ice. Sasuke jumped in front of Naruto, and the needles that were going to hit Naruto, hit him instead. Sasuke's health dropped tremendously and he fell to the ground.

"SASUKE!" Naruto picked him up and Sasuke said.

"Don't worry about me you moron…. Take her down, and make sure not to die." Naruto laid him down and Naruto used multi shadow clone jutsu. The girl looked at him with a pissed off look, and Naruto looked at her with the same look and he said.

"Give up! You are outnumbered, and if you know what's good for you, you'll cooperate!" The woman did the 'come at me' gesture and Naruto and his hundreds of clone ran at her. With Wayne and his crew, Zabuza was really being a big pain ass. Zabuza used the hidden mist jutsu and disappeared in the thick fog, everyone looked around trying to hear him. Corrine heard something behind her and found Zabuza, he grabbed her by the throat again and smashed her into the ground. Zabuza had his sword up to her neck and shouted out.

"Hey! I have your friend again, and If you don't want any harm to come to her. you'll stop what you're doing." Kakashi's anger builded up inside him, he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, and used Kamui, the fog was being sucked into the black hole. Zabuza saw what was happening and the thick fog was gone, Kakashi's left eye was bleeding and he used lighting blade. Zabuza had time to react, and he swung his sword at Kakashi. Kakashi did not have time to react and the sword was close to his head, Zabuza smiled, and looked in horror to what happened next. He saw the sword went completely through Kakashi, Kakashi was quiet surprised himself but he smiled though his mask and hit Zabuza.

"Fuck….." Those were his last words before he passed out, and everyone saw the woman got knocked out of the ice dome. Naruto ran out and was on top of her, repeatedly punching her in the face. Kiba got him off her and calmed him down, while the woman was handcuffed and Kasey said.

"you are under arrest, and you suck for being defeated by a level fifty seven-hundred." "Shut up." "Okay let's see your name…. Haku…Anbu soldiers, take these two back to the base. And do whatever you want with them." "YES SIR!" They did as instructed and left Wayne and his group with Kakashi's group.

"So the mission was successful I assume?" "Yeah, and no harm came to our client." "Good, also what was that jutsu you used?" "You mean the Kamui?" "No, when Zabuza went to hit you and his weapon just passed through you." "To be honest I don't what that was, but I'll try to look into it." Wayne nodded and sent Kakashi along. Hours passed and everyone decide to stay in a hotel for tonight. And while their little part was going on, Hinata told Wayne and blessed them for being together.

"I'll be right back guys, I gotta go and get something." "I'll come with." "Kasey you're my advisor, not my bodyguard." "Can't stop me." Wayne sighed in defeat and they both walked out of the hotel, and started walking through the nice quiet night.

"I'm just saying, like what if you can't get the Rinnegan." "Then I'll just have to find another solution. Look, Kasey. I thought about this before, but the best I can do is try." "Sometimes I feel like that won't be enough…..! Get back!" Kasey pushed Wayne back and threw a kunai, a masked man wearing a cloak and long hair, grabbed the kunai.

"Wow, you have sharp eyes to have seen me in the darkness. And I was wearing all black to blend in too." The man spoke in a deep, calm voice and he had two eyeholes in the mask he wore. Kasey helped Wayne back to his feet and said.

"Who are you?" "Oh no one special, just a bystander. A person who watches from the sidelines." "Yeah? Then why did I see you back at the bridge when Kakashi used lighting blade." "*Chuckles* Wow you do have sharp eyes. However, you are not the one I want. I want Wayne." Kasey stood in front of Wayne, trying to protect him and asked.

"What would that be." "His eyes." "Eyes!" "Come on, did he not tell you?" "Wayne what is he talking about?" Wayne sighed and stood next to Kasey, with his sword drawn and he explained.

"See, when a person uses the Mangekyou Sharingan too much, the user starts to become blind." "What! So does that mean-" "Yes, my vision has been getting worse each time I use my Mangekyou. Moreover, it's not just me, it's Itachi as well. And if Mangekyou user steals the eyes from another user, not only do they get the same abilities of the ones they stole. But their vision goes back to normal and unlock another mode, called Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan."

Kasey looked Wayne in the eyes, he then looked back at the masked man in anger. The man chuckled and said.

"Oh don't worry Kasey… in due time will I have those eyes of his. In. Due. Time." They watched as the man used something similar to the Kamui, but he did it on himself and left the area. Kasey looked at Wayne again and said.

"Will you be okay?" "Don't worry. If I cross paths with him again, I'll take his eyes instead." "How bad is your vision?" "I can't see out of my peripheral vision, so I have a big blind spot there." "Do you need me to be your eyes?" "In time… Let's go get the medicine, it should heal my eyes for at time. But once my eyes get worse, the medicine will no longer work." Kasey watched as he walked away, and he walked beside him and could only pray his best friend could get another pair before he went blind…

Five months later: December.

Floor 61: biome type, jungle.

 **Hey everyone! Sorry about the chapter, a lot of things  
hit me at once and I needed to get them done. But I  
hope you enjoyed this chapter, so have a lovely day. **


	14. NSO Chapter 9

**Finally done! I hope you all enjoy  
this chapter, i was having some  
writers block on this. But i won  
the battle, so have a lovely day!  
**

Rescue Mission.

"What! HOW?!" Naruto demanded an answer from Wayne, Wayne sat there with concerning eyes and said.

"The Immortal Duo, caught him off guard. It was quick and unexpected, don't worry I have Kasey and his team out and tracking down Kakazu and Hidan." "WELL I WANNA GO!" "Naruto, you're the host of the nine tails. And not to mention that you and Kurama can't be too far apart." Naruto looked at Wayne with anger, he couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Please let me go! I need to save Garra!" "Naruto!" "SHUT UP!" Sakura flinched and Naruto ran out of the room, Sakura was about to go and get him. But Wayne said.

"No Sakura, let him go. He just needs to blow off some steam." "*Yawn* the kit woke me up." Wayne scratched Kurama's ear and Sakura asked.

"So is he going to go?" "He'll just complain if he does, so yes. I'll call the team I need for rescue. For now you two are his friends, so go and comfort him, and that means you too Kurama." "Fine." The three of them walked out and went around the whole town, they finally found Naruto sitting on a swing.

"There you are, you dope." "Shut up." "Kit, it's alright." "No it's not." Sakura looked at Naruto and could feel this annoyed aura around him, Sakura walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder and said.

"Naruto don't worry, Wayne has agreed to let you go on the mission." "Really!" "Yes, so we need to wait. He'll call us in once he has the preparations done." "*sigh* Okay." "Well while we wait, let's go get some ramen." Naruto smiled and started walking to Ichiraku, when the walked in, they saw Shikamaru, Choji and Ino in the small little noddle shop.

"Oh, hey guys!" "Hey Choji." Team Seven looked at the three and they sat down next to them, they ordered some ramen and Ino asked.

"Why so glum Naruto?" "Naruto's sad because the Kazekage was kidnapped, and it was done by a pair called the immortal duo." "Immortal? Really?" "Well that's what lord Hokage says, Well he is gonna get some people to back Kasey up. So I'm sure he'll give us more on their bio." "You three are going?" "Yeah, and besides we haven't done much lately so we better do something to get us back in shape." "We could back up." They looked at Shikamaru with a perplexed expression, usually he never offers helps. Which was weird to everyone.

"Really! You'll help?" "Sure, like we can't let one Kage go. And it'll cause a big uproar, if one of the Kage die." "True, it's bound to spark something in the players if something were to happen to one of the five Kage." The ramen was served and everyone started eating, while eating Sasuke's curse mark was burning. Sakura asked Sasuke if he wanted help, he declined and continued eating with the mark burning him. After they were done, they walked out to find Kakashi wearing his Anbu gear. He said.

"Lord Hokage has ordered Team seven and Team Ino-Shika-Cho. Please come to the Mansion immediately." Kakashi went off and the six of them walked to the Hokage Mansion, and once arriving they walked into the room.

"Good you came, alright so I want everyone to know that this is a rescue mission. So if necessary, don't engage in combat. These two are really dangerous." "Please how bad can they be?" Shikamaru said with yawn, Wayne smirked and explained.

"Well you will have to be careful of Hidan." "Hidan?" "Yeah, he's quite mental in the head. But the thing you will have to be careful of him though." "Why?" Sakura asked while examining Wayne's eyes, he seemed like he wasn't focused on them at all.

"Well he prays to this fictional god called Jashin. And he offers up people as sacrifices, but what you have to be careful of is when he is drawing a symbol." "Symbol." "It's the Symbol of Jashin, once he draws it he attacks you with his scythe. And when he does make sure you don't get hit. Once you do he'll go stand in the symbol and pull out some type retractable spear." "What's he gonna do with?" Sasuke asks mockingly.

"He starts to stab himself." "What! Why?" "He does some type of curse once he hits you, and if he stands in the symbol and stabs himself you'll take damage, and feel pain on where he stabbed himself." "Then where does this immortal come in." "Well, I fought him one time and no matter how much I hit him his health didn't go down." "Excuse me! How can we fight someone that tough?" "Not sure, well the other one is Kakazu. This man is extremely creepy, trust me if he ask to see what's under his mask, do not accept." "Why? "I repeat, do not accept!" Everyone just looked at each other, and looked back to Wayne looking down at the desk. Shikamaru asked.

"What about his abilities?" "Well he seems like he's held together by stitches or threads, then he can unhook those and can do long range attacks with his arms and stuff. He surprisingly knows all of the nature types, and he is extremely hard to hit." Wayne sighed and said while messaging someone.

"Right now, it'll be you six. But two other people will come along to help you." "Who will that be?" Corrine, and an old friend on floor sixteen." Everyone looked to see the door open, Corrine walked through and Naruto looked to see…. Tesa!

"Tesa! Holy shit! How have you been?" "Good Naruto!" Tesa said with a laugh, she walked over to Wayne and said.

"It's good to see ya again bro." "Good to see you too sis. Now everyone, remember what I said. Don't not engage in combat unless it's necessary. Also Team seven will be getting a special delivery from Sasori." "What is it?" Ino asked.

"It's….. Something to help me with my condition." "Condition?" "*sigh* I'm going blind." Everyone looked at him surprised, and Sakura said.

"How?" "From using the Mangekyou Sharingan too much, the thing is a type of high grade medicine for my eyes. Look, it's not of your concern. I'll fix my eyes, but right now all of you need to rescue the Kazekage. Now go." Everyone walked out and started getting ready, while getting ready Naruto asked Tesa.

"So what have you been up to Tess?" "On the sixteenth floor, I run a type of Orphanage, you'll be surprised how many little kids came to play this game." "Really? What do the ages range?" "Seven, it's quite crazy there, but I have mark for that." "Oh he's working with you." "Yeah came around and wanted to help, I heard Erin was back as well. What she doing?" "She's a local blacksmith, she's been working on one of the log out items that broke, she's trying to replicate it since Sasuke went and broke it."

Tesa giggled a little and once they were done, they walked to the teleport stone and found everyone waiting for them.

"Now let's get this show on the road people!" Corrine said with a lot of enthusiasm. They walked through the portal and ended up on floor fortieth, they walked through the forest for a while. Found themselves in a open plain and found Kasey and his group sitting near a tree.

"Yo, Butthead!" "Corrine! Finally, we've been waiting for like two hours." "Blame Sakura." "Shut up Kurama!" "*Chuckles* Well anyway, the gest of it. We found out that they're hideout is here, and they should be arriving through this area any minute now." "So has my cousin got a plan?" "Unless you have a better Shikamaru." "No, I have utter faith in you, my cousin." Kasey smirked and said.

"Well it's just a simple ambush, we hide around the area and we rush them…Tesa?" "Hey." "Holy shit!" Kasey ran up and hugged her, she hugged back and they started catching up. Everyone settled in and waited for the 'Immortal duo' to show up. Hours passed and everyone head a noise, they look to see Sasori in his puppet. He spoke in a aggressive deep voice.

"Finally I'm here. Here Sasuke." He gave the medicine to him and Sasuke said.

"Should I bring him to?" "No, he'll probably be angry if you think this is more important." "Angry? Yeah right, I don't think he knows the emotion. Like I've seen him annoyed, but no one here has ever seen Wayne angry." Sasuke said this with a sly tone and a smirk on his face.

"Well whatever, so Kasey you know about these two. Anything I can provide you with?" "What's about this curse, and why did they get the name, 'Immortal duo'?" "Well that's a tough one, we found Kakazu wandering around in desert biome. Apparently he said he had an ability to take peoples Hit points bar, and he claims he has five." "What? Is that possible?" Corrine said with a shocked and confused voice. Sasori said.

"Well he never accepts anyone else in his party, only let's Hidan in his party. And whenever we asked Hidan if this is true, he completely ignores you unless you bring another subject up. And as for Hidan's curse is quite crazy, no one knows where how he got this power. But he claims anyone can get it, if they kill someone and pray to lord Jashin. But no one has ever heard of such god, and no one has everyone heard that you can curse you enemies by attacking them. And then using that curse to inflicted pain on yourself, and somehow it'll transported to the person you have cursed. "

Everyone looked perplexed, Shikamaru then threw in his own deduction.

"Well, we still don't know much about the game. This world is big, and since we're stuck in this world. Everyone else is just focusing on getting out…..Wait minute, Erin, she said she went to this hollow area right?" "Yeah." "Then I'll ask Wayne if he can send out a dispatch in that place. Erin did explain to me that this place held all kind of info for everything the game, like she is the reason we found out what the log out items are." "True….I'll talk to Wayne about this." Kasey started messaging Wayne about it, and everyone else saw Sasori wasn't moving,

"Um, Sasori. You can go." "Actually, I want to leave a little early." "What? Why?" "Well see, everyone there is annoying me. And I know this'll mess up Wayne's plan, but see this'll mess up the Akatsuki's plan as well." Naruto then asked.

"What do you mean?" "See, extracting a tailed beast takes some time. So having more people doing the extraction Jutsu will speed up the process. But having less will take longer. So if this plan fails, we have another chance on saving the Kazekage." "Really! Alright! Wait Kasey, Wayne told us to engage in combat unless it's necessary." "Well you're my back up, so he probably meant that if you somehow ran into them on the way. You weren't meant to engage unless they somehow found out." Sasuke mocked Naruto for not getting what Wayne meant. And while waiting, Sasori started setting up traps, for the immortal duo.

"My god! Three hour passed and they're not even here, what, did they fucking forget what floor they were supposed to go on." "They're known to arrive late all the time. And I hate being kept waiting." "What's with you and being kept waiting?" "I guess I picked it up from my parents." Tesa sat there holding her kunai and sharpening it, Naruto and Sasuke kept watch and everyone else sat their trying to keep themselves busy.

"How long are we gonna wait? It's so annoying." Sakura said this with a yawn in her voice, she looked over to see Kasey making origami swan. She walked over to him and asked.

"When did you start doing this?" "Two months ago." "you're good at this." "Thanks." "Guys, someone's coming." Naruto and Sasuke came down and everyone quickly got into formation.

"My god! That bastard put up a fight." "He was a pain, but we finally got him. All we need to do now is to extract the tailed beast." As they were walking they entered an opening field, Hidan tripped on something and he looked to see it was string. he heard something ignite, so he looked up to see a paper bomb. It exploded and Hidan got the full hit, while Kakazu was able to protect himself.

"What the hell!" "Crap the enemy is on to us!" Everyone rushed them, and Hidan got his scythe taken away and Kakazu got punched in the face.

"Shit, my scythe! Give that back you little shits!" Kasey picked it up and wielded it, he wrapped the binding around his arm and he said.

"I like It, from now on it's mine." "What! No it ain't!" "What are you gonna do?" "I'm gonna-" "kick my ass, sorry, but you need this scythe to use your curse Jutsu. So I'm sorry, this baby is not going out of my sight." Kasey mocked Hidan, Kakazu gave Garra to Hidan and he said.

"Don't worry, I'll take this. Just go." "Hell no! if you get tired I'll tag in. trust me, I can fight without my scythe." "Fine. Just don't lose the first tail." Kakazu was ready for combat, Kasey asked Corrine.

"Can your Byagukan see people's health?" "I wish, the best I can do is see their level." "Shit… Well anyway everybody get ready! Oh and Tesa, you sure you can handle them?" "I may not be helping out in the frontlines, but that doesn't mean I'm not strong!" everyone got ready for battle, and Kakazu just laughed for a bit.

"So you really think you can kill me, or at least defeat me. I hope you all know what you're getting into." "We're gonna kick your ass!" Naruto raised his fist in anger, Kakazu just laughed like a maniac. The way he laughed was creepy, his voice was too deep for the sound of enjoyment.

"Ha…ha. I'll admit you guys crack me up. But the fun ends here!" He takes of his cloak and a mask rises from his back, it was attached to a lot of strings and it busted out of his back. It took a shape of some big monster, it opened its mouth and fire started building up.

"Fire style: Great fire annihilation!" Kakazu shouted, the fire building up in the masks mouth slowly poured out. Then it quickly shot out at the group, it expanded and busted out in all directions. Everyone was able to come out unscathed, but Kakazu was behind Naruto and he got punched in the face. Tesa threw her sword at him, he deflected it and she used some basic taijutsu. She got kicked away, Sakura and Ino tried to team attack him. But Kakazu stayed calm and countered them both, Choji used expansion jutsu and made his hand big and was able to wack Kakazu away.

"Shit! Kakazu! Are you okay?" "I'm fine Hidan, just give me a few seconds to wipe the floor with these weaklings." Kakazu threw his hand at Kasey, he grabbed him and Kasey cut off his hand. Kakazu just looked at his hand, and he said in an annoyed tone.

"You're so annoying, Hidan, tag in." Hidan put Garra down, and he Kakazu walked back to him and sat down on Garra. Naruto scowled at him.

"What the fuck do you think you're sitting on!?" "Hidan, get your scythe back quick we do have some place to be." Hidan quickly ran at Kasey and tried to attack him, but Tesa and Shikamaru were able to stop Hidan. And Sasori attempted to stab him with his metal tail, but Hidan was able to move out of the way. He ran at Sasori and fly kicked him in the face. Sasori's puppet cracked and Hidan said.

"Sasori! What the hell are you doing!?" "I'm leaving the Akatuski." "Why?!" "Well I've been a spy this whole time, and to be honest, I don't like any of you. But that doesn't matter." Sasori exited his puppet and he summoned a puppet and said.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you die." Sasori used his puppet to attack Hidan, Hidan was able to dogged its first attack but got nicked on the cheek by the second. Hidan looked at his health bar to see he was poisoned, he smiled sadistically and said.

"Well, that's the first time I've been poisoned by you. But I won't die from it." "Heh, its fine, I wasn't looking to kill you. Now move." Hidan did so has instructed, only to find he couldn't move. He looked again to now see he was paralysed, He looked in front of him in a panic. He saw Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura rushing at him, he got kicked up in the sky by Sasuke, and Naruto kicked off of Sasuke and kicked Hidan back to the ground. Hidan bounced a bit of the ground, Shikamaru and Kasey used shadow stitching jutsu and ensnared Hidan. Kakazu immediately ran to help his teammate, only to be stopped by some Anbu Soldiers.

"Shit." Kakazu cursed to himself, Kasey's group apprehended Hidan and Kakazu did a frustrated sigh. He smacked himself in the face, and two mask from his back made shape. One used fire ball jutsu, and the other used wind style, air cannon. The projectiles were aimed at Kasey's group, Sasori pulled out and unrolled a scroll quickly and a giant puppet came out. The puppet used its self as a shield and protected everyone, the puppet denigrated, and Kakazu quickly came up to Sasori and ensnared him in his threads. Kasey quickly cut them and Naruto used Rasengan, Kakazu was sent back into a lone tree. He slowly got up, the pain was very annoying to him. It was like being stung by a giant bee, and then getting hit by a war hammer while spinning.

"The hell Kakazu! Why-" "Just shut! Hidan, plan A." "Got It!" Hidan was able to get back to Kakazu's side, and the other two masks from his back formed their shape. Hidan ran in front of Kakazu, and everyone prepared to fight, but the four mask started shooting out the four elemental styles with Hidan in the crossfire. Hidan kept getting hit and hit and hit, but no matter what he wasn't going down. Hidan was able to get to Kasey and take back his scythe.

"Finally!" "Hidan shouted, as he cut Naruto with his scythe. The shooting stopped and Hidan got back to his partner's side, he started drawing the Jahsin symbol and he said.

"The preparations are met, Kakazu." "Good." Hidan licked the blood of his scythe and pulled out of his retractable spear, his skin turned to a black with a skeletal pattern. He stabbed himself in the thigh, and Naruto felt the pierce and fell onto to the ground. Blood started oozing out of his right thigh, and Hidan stabbed himself in the stomach. Sasuke realized what was going on and ran up to Hidan, Kakazu stopped him and he sucker punched him. It was revealed that the Sasuke he punched was a clone, and the real Sasuke jumped over Kakazu and kicked Hidan out of the circle. Corrine and Tesa quickly ran up to Kakazu and tag teamed him.

Sakura started healing Naruto, and Kasey used the Rasengan and hits Kakazu with it. Kakazu quickly grasped the situation and took off with Garra.

"NO!" "Naruto, don't just rush!" "Shut up!" Naruto ran after Kakazu and Hidan was left behind, he sat on the ground and said.

"What a pain in my ass, oh well…See ya!" Hidan quickly caught up with Kakazu and said to him.

"How we gonna lose them?" "We're not, but we do have the back if they figure out how to get in to the base." "Well, this will take longer since Sasori just left." "Then we better get there fast." With all of their might they got to the base as fast as they can, they got there and went in.

"Good, you two are here. I trust you didn't have any difficulties getting here." "Bad news boss, Sasori was a spy and has left us. And we have some Leaf ninja on our asses." "Then we better get started." Pain stood on top of the Gedo statues index finger, and he weaves a hand sign. Soon holograms of sorts start appearing on each of the fingers, and Kakazu and Hidan stood on their fingers of the Gedo statue. Garra was in the middle of both of the hands and Pain said.

"Let the extraction commence." This blue liquid of some sort came out of the statues mouth, and started surrounding Garra. It lifted him up and red chakra started being extracted from Garra, painfully. While with Naruto and his group, Tesa noticed Hidan's scent and started leading the group to their destination. After thirty-five minutes, they finally arrived and Naruto said.

"Damn it! Great, we have no way of getting in." "Actually, there is a secret passage." Sasori said while pulling out another scroll.

"Really?" "Yeah, we often use it. But it's safe to assume that Kakazu is protecting that area of an S rank Jutsu." "What would that be?" "I'm not sure, but Kasey from here you'll let me lead correct?" "Of course." "Good, now stay behind me. And let's move quickly." They started walking up to higher ground, and walked towards an opening to a cave. Everyone reluctantly walked in, and Sakura could feel this dark chakra everywhere.

"Sasori how far are we?" "Not far, but still keep your guard up." Kasey nodded and everyone kept the guard up, just waiting for something to happen. Sasori stopped walking and threw a Kunai into the darkness. A figure walked out of the darkness, and they saw it was Wayne? However, Sakura could feel this dark aura coming from him, not only that, he's face was blank. Like a dead face.

"Wayne? Buddy, what're you doing here?" "Choji, that's not Wayne. It has to be this S rank jutsu… Making a perfect copy of the Hokage." "So if he is a perfect copy, that must mean he'll have all of the abilities… Man to think I'd be fight the Hokage." Shikamaru sighed, and everyone got into their battle stances. In the blink of an eye the copy rushed at them, he fly kicked Sasori in the gut and he used shuriken jutsu and threw five shuriken's, and bended the fifth one with another shuriken. The shuriken was about to hit Ino, she dogged it but the copy slashed her chest. Sakura tried to punch the copy, but failed and got slammed into the ground.

"Shit! Alright you fake, come at me." The copy followed Kasey's orders and started battling him instead, and Kasey just kept parrying his attacks and avoiding his attacks. He was able to steal the fake's sword and decapitated the fake.

"Why do I feel he wasn't putting that much up of a fight?" "You too?" "IT doesn't matter guys, let's go! We have someone to save!" Everyone quickly followed Sasori and they entered a big room with a statue in the middle, Shikamaru whispered.

"What the hell is that? And what are they doing?" "That's the Gedo Statue, it what's used in extracting the tailed beast from the host." "So that means." "Yes, they've already begun. Let's interrupt it right away." "Wait a minute, if we do this in the middle of it wouldn't something bad happen to the Kazekage?" Sasori answered Shikamaru's question.

"No, once we do this the red chakra should start pouring its self-back into Garra. But I'll have to stay back for a time." "Why?" "Well, even though the spies here do pledge their alliance with the Hokage. It'll be very suspicious if they didn't take part in the extraction, and the members expect me, Kakazu and Hidan are actually concentrated chakra holograms. Therefore, they can still take part in the extraction, but I have a jutsu to cancel it out, therefore interrupting extraction." Kasey ordered everyone to their positions and waited for the signal from Sasori, while waiting Naruto couldn't take it. Seeing Garra, his childhood friend slowly dying right in front of him.

"NOW!" Sasori used the interruption jutsu, the holograms cut off, leaving the immortal duo confused, and the whole group rushed them.

"The fuck! How!" "I guess the Hokage clone wasn't strong enough…And now the extraction has stopped, this is going to annoy me." Kasey pointed at them and said.

"You're under arrest, by lord Hokage's orders we have to bring you in alive." "Alive? We'll at least you didn't say, you have to kill us." "SHUT UP!" Naruto barked at them, Kurama's chakra was emitting off Naruto. This left Kurama weak, until he realized what was happening.

"Crap! Sakura, Sasuke! Calm down Naruto!" "What why?" "Cause, the seal that holds my chakra is breaking. And once he goes, my chakra goes to Naruto." "So?" "He barely tries to master my power, and if he's angry something bad will happen." "Like what?" Sasuke asked calmly, Kurama finally said.

"He'll enter Kyuubi mode, which if not mastered, he'll go into a killing frenzy. Destroying everything and everyone!" "Crap! Sakura! Sasuke! I don't care how much you hate him, just make sure 'he' won't get in away!" "Hate me? We don't!" "Oh just shut up! Sakura, you're easy to read, at least Sasuke pretty much is able to hide his hate." Sasuke looked at Kasey with annoyance, while Sakura just stood there looking at Naruto.

"Is this really happening?" "I think it is Hidan, think we can sneak away?" "On three." "You ain't going anywhere!" Sasori stood in front of them both.

"Look, we don't hate Naruto." "Keep telling yourself that, we all saw how everyone in your year treated Naruto." "But-" "Sakura, it's true. We treated him like garbage, and for what reason. But Kasey you're wrong, Naruto I'm not exactly good at this stuff but you're my best friend." Naruto was too full of rage to hear them, Naruto just stared at the immortal duo.

"Crap, just calm him down! We'll take everything from here." They both ran over and tried to snap him out of his rage. While the rest dealt with the immortal duo.

"Crap! Okay Kakazu, I think we need to do our plan S." "Right." Kakazu stayed behind Hidan, Hidan ran at the group and threw his scythe. It curved and nicked Shikamaru's cheek, the scythe came back like a boomerang. And Hidan was about to draw the symbol but got stopped by Ino and Tesa, Corrine and Kasey came and rushed Kakazu. Hidan got impaled by Tesa's sword, and Ino used her mind transfer jutsu. Hidan's body went limb and Ino's consciousness had entered Hidan's body.

"Woah, so this is what it's like being in a man's body… Weird. But anyway let's see if this works." Ino used Hidan's body to cut himself and use the curse jutsu on himself, she stood back into the circle and stabbed herself in the heart.

"Crap, so it won't work." She exited Hidan's body and went back to her own, Sasori apprehended Hidan. With Corrine and Kasey, it could be better. Kakazu was really determined to not be taken to jail, it was like he scared. But it didn't stop them, Kakazu used all four elemental masks to shoot at them. But surprisingly they were able to get out unscathed. Corrine was able to stun him for a few seconds but it was all the time Kasey needed to use shadow possession.

"Crap…*sigh* So this is where it ends, huh?" "Weakling." "Speak for yourself four eyes!" Kakazu started micking Kasey's movements and he lead him outside, after a few hours of waiting, Garra came around, and Naruto was there to make sure he was okay. Sand ninja arrived and took the two into custody.

"So you're sure he'll be alright?" "Yeah, Sakura is one of the best healers. Also keep those two in a heavy facility, they're really immortal so make sure you don't let a single one of your men, drop their guard." "Okay dude." "…. Why do you wear so much make up?" "IT'S WAR PAINT!" Kankuro walked away with Garra and the sand Ninja, the rest of the group came back to the village and went to see Wayne.

"Really? How hell did they do that?" "Not sure, but it was a perfect copy of you." "This could be troublesome. Anyway, do you have the medicine?" Sasuke gave it to him and Wayne took a sip.

"*Grunts* Man, that's disgusting." Wayne's vision started coming back.

"Whew, it's good to see again. Okay so, Sasori I am annoyed you went against my plan, but if you didn't we would have lost the Kazekage. I'll transport you to the Sand village, and you'll be the Kazekage's personal body guard." "Sounds good to me." Sasori was handed documents and left the room, and Wayne said.

"Alright, so this mission is a success. And Naruto, I heard from Kurama you haven't been practicing to control his power." "Oh well…" "Until you master, or at least control his power. You will not be going on any missions until you do." Naruto was about to say something, but saw Wayne glaring at him with his sharingan. Naruto agreed out of fear and went home for the day…

"So what's this about going to the hollow area?" "It was Shikamaru's idea, since we still don't know most of the stuff about the world, and with the huge glitch that happened last year, new skills and items had appeared. The hollow area most likely contains answers." "That seems pretty logical. Okay I'll send the highest party." "Which would be the Elite wings, am I correct?" "Of course, will go there on 5th. So three days to prepare. " "I'll get everything ready then." Kasey walked out, Wayne looked out his window and saw the masked figure standing on a roof. He disappeared, and Wayne smiled and laid his head down and started going to sleep…

No months passed.

Floor ?: Hollow area.


	15. NSO Side Chapter 3: Curious fox

The Curious fox

(God, I'm bored. We haven't done anything for a two days….I wonder.) Kurama got up from Naruto's bed, and walked outside and found Itachi. (Thanks to Naruto, I can't help but think of the males in the group…. Well let's try this out.) Kurama started walking real sexy on all of his fours, slowly walking up to Itachi. He noticed Kurama and he said.

"What are you doing?" "Nothing." Kurama stretched. Popping his furry butt up in the air, Itachi noticed what he was doing and he said.

"I'm in a relationship, but I'm flattered." Kurama scoffed and walked out of the room, he found Kasey and did the same thing. But Kasey said he was cute, and that he tried his best. Found Sasuke and did the same thing, but was kicked out of the room. He passed Wayne's study, stopped and thought. (Would he….It's possible, he's bisexual. But….Fuck it! I'm trying!) Wayne was working on paperwork, until he noticed the door open slightly and saw a red paw came in. soon Kurama strut into view and walked sexy and slowly, Wayne just stared at the fox with confusion. Kurama then hopped onto Wayne's desk and said.

"So what're you doing?" Kurama tried to talk in a seductive voice, it was pretty much his first time flirting with males. Kurama waited for response, Wayne said.

"Just working on paperwork." "Is that so? Wanna do something with me?" Wayne smirked and realized what he was doing, he was bored so he might as well have some fun.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Kurama was giggling on the inside, he seducing him.

"Oh about we go into woods." "Hoping to do something with me, once we're in there?" "What do you think?" Meanwhile Corrine was looking for the little fox, she needed to get some info out of him and if she didn't find him in time she might as well be tearing up the place.

"Hey Naruto, do you know where Kurama is?" "No, why?" "Casue I suspect he's being ready my journal." "You mean your diary." "SHUT UP!" Naruto flinched, and Corrine fixed her hair up and said.

"Well help me look." Naruto nodded quickly and started looking for Kurama, while looking he found he Itachi and he asked him.

"He was flirting with me, try all of the men that are in the mansion. He most likely ran to flirt with them." Naruto ran and found Kasey.

"I think he went to go see Sasuke, after he flirted with me." Naruto found Sasuke, but he said he kicked him out. But he did ask him something else.

"I believe the only males here, are you, me, Itachi, Kasey, Neji, Lee and Wayne." Naruto looked at Sasuke with a 'are you serious look' Sasuke and Naruto then realized it he went to Wayne. After running to his office they peaked in side to see….Wayne flirting back with Kurama! Sasuke just stared at him in confusion, while Naruto started messaging Corrine to come and see this.

"Oh! Is that so foxy, well about you ask Naruto for some power and get a litter bigger. Then I'll consider it." "I don't think that won't be a problem." Corrine and Itachi finally came to see the situation, and find that Wayne was really flirting with him.

"Well I'll lock the door, and close the blinds. So no one will come in and disturb us." The group at the door leaned closer and the door opened, and they fell on to the floor. Kurama tensed up and Wayne just had this bored expression. (NO! My only chance!) Kurama turned around, angry and embarrassed started telling off at the group.

"We're sorry!" "We didn't to spy." "Shut up!" Kurama hid his face and Wayne got up and said.

"I'm bored." "What?" "Kurama, I'm flattered. But you're not type." Kurama's mouth hung open, and had a shocked face. Wayne walked out whistling and left the group totally shocked, he just flirted because he was bored with his work. Corrine finally spoke and said.

"That was harsh, but that's Wayne for you. Now! Kurama you are gonna tell me where my Diary is." She picked him up by his tails and walked out of the room, leaving the rest to start laughing at what happened with Wayne and Kurama. Sure it was bad for Kurama, but he should've known better that Wayne was just bored. Kurama finally snapped out of his trance and smirked and thought. (Oh well, now I know their all lost causes. Oh well, whatever.)

End.


	16. NSO Chapter 10

**Quick update, well at least I think so.  
** **Anyway I hope you enjoy,  
have a lovely day!**

The Hollow Area

"We ready move out or what?" "Were still waiting on Itachi, Sasori and Konan." "Jesus they walk slower than my grandmother, and she's not even alive." "*sigh* They shouldn't be long now… Also you're eyes, their bleeding." "Oh." Kasey gave Wayne a face wash and Wayne wiped away the blood, coming out of his eyes. After of a few minute of waiting, the three finally arrived and Itachi explained.

"Sorry we're late, Sasori had to put on his make up." "Be quite, you know how hard it is to put a thousand puppets in a one scroll?" "Not long since Kankuro can put the same amount as you, and does it faster." Sasori turned away from Itachi and Konan smacked them upside of the head.

"Anyway, we're ready to come into the hollow area." "Okay, so since we're all here. I'll let Erin explain everything in there." Erin stood up, walked over to the teleporter and said.

"Okay, so the hollow area is a high level area. So we don't need to worry about that. But the thing we do need to look out for is the terrain and the bosses in there." "Why the terrain?" "The whole place were gonna enter is a completely floating island, and sections have crumbled away and some of these section are to places we have to go to. And sometimes there are traps laid out for people to plummet to their death." Everyone just looked her with uneasy looks, this place sounded pretty crazy.

"And the bosses are no joke, they are like gods. They can destroy you in one punch, so if you see a pale skinned person with white robes. Tell us immediately, so we can escape quickly." "Why?" "Do you wanna be casted into oblivion?" "No…" "Then when you see someone like that, tell us right away." Naruto nodded, and she continued.

"Okay, so we have to be a party to go there. Since I can only access this place, and I haven't fully explored and how long we remain there is up to Wayne. So with out of the way, let's go!" Everyone stepped in the teleporter and shouted out.

"Hollow Area!" They teleported to some command centre, Erin walked over to the hologram keyboard and started typing in something. She turned to Wayne and said.

"What are we looking for exactly?" "Powerful items, Info and any clue on the final boss of the game." "Okay, give me a sec." She started looking for powerful weapons and such, while everyone was waiting a person came out of nowhere and said.

"Erin, who are these people?" "Oh Izuna, these are my friends. We're just here looking for things to help us in getting out, and Wayne was curious about what this place was like." The black spikey haired man looked the brown haired Uchiha, he examined him and noticed his eyes had barely any light in them.

"Do you need a new pair of eyes?" "Excuse me?" "You've been using the Mangekyou too much, haven't you?" "Yes." "Well, as an Uchiha I must help out my fellow brethren." Wayne looked at him with biggest confused look on his face, he then realized something and asked.

"What was your name again?" "Izuna Uchiha." "Oh! That's right, you were the brother of Madara. He ended killing you to get your power didn't he?" "Well, someone knows their own history. Yes I am, and please don't remind me." "But you're just an AI aren't you." Sakura said while looking at Izuna up down, Izuna sat down and said.

"Yes, but the creators gave me everything I had to know about my history." "Of course." Sakura said with an annoyed look, while Wayne just looked at Izuna with a suspicious look. Wayne hesitantly accepted his offer of getting the Enteral Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Great! Okay follow me." "Kasey, you'll follow." "I am your advisor, but I do want to explore the hallow area… Fine, I'll follow." The three went to an elevator of some sorts and were transported to some garden.

"Izuna, where the hell are we?" "In the garden of Ōtsutsuki." "What?" Izuna chuckled, and started leading them out of the garden and said.

"That doesn't matter let's go, there was a player around here not too long ago. If we're lucky, we should be able to catch up with him." Izuna opened the front gates, and they walked into the forest.

"Erin, you have everything we need to find?" "Yep, so let's get going. Be careful, the place we're about to enter is ruthless and unforgiving. Although I doubt Ino and Sakura will make it out alive." ""WHAT!"" "I'm only speaking the truth, if you two somehow are able to make it out alive… I'll treat you two, just name it." Ino and Sakura made temporary truce, they finally went down to the floating island. Everyone saw they were in a clearing, surrounded by a forest. Erin led the way and started travelling north-east, they entered the forest and the first thing everyone sees is giant centipede. The girls scream and tried to attack it, Erin then said as the centipede ran away.

"Don't worry, they're not hostile." "Sure, that's why it ran at us!" "Ino, they have a lot of legs. I'm pretty that was walking for the thing." Ino dropped the stick and they continued walking through the forest. They finally reached their destination, it was some old temple that was really falling apart. Erin opened up her map and said.

"Yep, this the place." "What is it that we're looking for Erin?" "We're looking for info on all of the mythological creatures and the history of this world. And next we're going to find a part of the sword I still need to complete, *sigh* I swear Sasuke you didn't have to go and break the thunder sword." "Oh shut up." Sasuke turned his back to her, while Erin sent in a cat familiar to scope things out.

"Okay, now all we have to do is wait." "Seems like we're doing a lot of waiting these days." "Ain't that the truth, but there's nothing we can do about that." "I hope Wayne is okay." "Don't worry Hinata, you know how strong he is." Hinata smiled at Corrine and nodded, she then looked off into the distance, wondering if they would come out alive. While With Izuna and his group, started walking down some long stairs.

"Where are we going?" "In a dungeon, I sense the man's presence getting closer." "So why go after a player?" "Well, he's been running around the whole place causing mayhem. And I'd like it if he'd stopped wrecking my home." They finally reached a set of doors and opens them, there was a large empty room with the masked man sitting on a chair at the back of a room.

"So you finally come have you, and it seems you brought back up." "…You have the same voice as my brother, but you aren't him." "Oh! Very clever of you Izuna." The man stood up and pulled out a Gunbai and a sickle was bound to the Gunbai's handle with rope, he started walking forward and said.

"Wayne I hope you're ready, because I won't lose!" The man rushed at Wayne, and Kasey blocked his attack. Wayne then kicked him away and Kasey threw Kunai's with paper bombs on the, but they passed straight through him and he threw seven shuriken's and disappeared in to something similar to Kakashi's Kamui. No it was exactly like the Kamui, but why wasn't he using it to suck them into oblivion. Kasey and Wayne were back to back, while Izuna must've been hiding somewhere, since he was nowhere to be found.

"Wayne, would it be too much to ask if you can use the Susanoo?" "Sorry to break it to ya, but I can't at the moment." "Can you do the Amaterasu?" "Maybe, but I need him to be here." Kasey looked at Wayne, then back in front of him to see the mask man inches away from his face. The man uppercuts Kasey in the jaw and Wayne slashed at him with his Katana, the blade went through him and kicked Wayne in the face. While he was sent back, he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and used Amaterasu on the masked man. The black flames were caught on his shoulder, and he frantically tried to put it out. He stumbled backwards into darkness and screamed in agony, Wayne's left eye bled and smiled as he assumed he was defeated.

"Haha! I'll admit that was good." "What!" The man started walking up to him and said.

"But it's gonna take a lot more than just some black flames to kill me." He kneeled down and tried to take Wayne's eyes, but Wayne bit his hand and drew blood.

"Fucker!" He stomped on his head, and Wayne's vision became blurry.

"*Chuckles* Now, it's time to get what I want….! What!" "Possession complete." The man turned around to see Kasey, wearing a cocky smile on his face. (Shit! I forgot about him. And my eyes aren't working properly! Damn, I guess it'll be a good time as any to use this. Now if I can just use my Kamui to use summon it here...) Kasey made the man to start pulling out his own eye, but he activated his Kamui and a Kunai flew at his mask. It hit the right side of where the eye should have been, and a little hole was made so he can see out of it.

"What?" Kasey turned him around, and saw he had the Rinnegan in his left eye.

"What the- How!" "Summoning jutsu!" A big three head dog with the Rinnegan appeared, and charged at Kasey. He had to break the jutsu and dogged the attack, the three headed dog splits into three separates dogs and rushed Kasey at all sides. Kasey then saw a grey translucent hand with a grey sword slash at dogs, the man turned around to see Wayne standing up with blood in his eyes. And grey rib cage surrounding him, the masked man raised his hand up and says.

"Universal pull!" A black orb appeared in his hand and Wayne was being dragged towards the man fast, Kasey came and threw a bomb tag at the man. He stopped the jutsu and quickly used his Kamui to teleport somewhere, Kasey rushed to Wayne's side and said.

"You okay?" "Yeah, just my eyes are burning that's all….Where is he?" "Disappeared." "Are you sure." Kasey turned around to see the man with his eyes wide, Wayne then turned around and quickly took out his right eye. Kasey punched him in the face, and got on top of him and took out his right eye. The man screamed in pain and yelled out.

"YOU LITTLE SHITS! *screaming* I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" The man ran away and disappeared into the darkness, meanwhile Izuna had come back and said.

"Well, we finally have his eye. But I never thought he had a Rinnegan." "How do we give him the Mangekyou?" "Do have S or A rank medical ninja in your group." "Yes, Sakura." "I sense The Nine tails Chakra, so they must be close. Let's go." "Right." Izuna picked up Wayne and he led the way. With Naruto and the group, they finally entered the place and found a lot of info on the next few bosses and skills that we're left out in the game. But since the glitch new skills popped and they finally had info on them, next was to find the info on the last boss of the game.

"Watch out!" Corrine shoved Lucy, or Tenten out of the way and air palmed a black orb, it disappeared and Tenten said.

"The hell was that?" "Not sure, but that didn't seem normal." Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw a man in white robes standing with the orbs near him, she deactivated it and said.

"I see a man with the orbs hovering around him, I think he knows we're here." "How!?" "Let me see again…He has the Byakugan!" "Crap! All right, come on guys. Mizuki, know a place where we can hide?" Erin turned to her cat familiar and Mizuki said.

"No, and I doubt he'd have a hard time finding us." "True, well anyway let's go!" The group started running to get away from this man, while running they group stumbled upon Kasey and Izuna.

"Oh, guys!" "Kasey, where's Wayne?" Kasey turned to Izuna, Hinata saw Wayne being held in his arms. He laid Wayne down and Hinata ran to his side and asked.

"What happened!?" "We ran into trouble, but we finally have another Sharingan. And we were able to get a Rinnegan." "Really!" Sasuke said with a surprised voice.

"Ms Sakura, I need your assistance." "Um- Right." Izuna started using a jutsu to implant the Sharingan into his Sharingan, while Sakura was making sure he was alright. While in the process, Wayne woke up and said.

"What's going on?" "Wayne, Go back to sleep!" "What why-" Wayne felt the pain of what was happening, he started breathing heavily to try and deal with pain.

"Okay, that's good. Just keeping breathing, I'll give you some painkillers to take afterwards." "Alright." The Hūyga siblings kept an eye out for the strange man, after an hour of waiting, the transplant was done. Then Sakura took out his right eye and put the Rinnegan in, and used medical ninjutsu to attach the eye to him and so he can see out of it.

"Okay, so your eyes will be out of commission for a while. But since I can sense a powerful chakra we must leave, can someone guide him through?" "I will." Sakura finished bandaging his eyes, and Hinata grabbed his hand and they all started walking, trying to find another exit.

"How're you holding up?" "Fine, lady Hinata. I just hope I can use my eyes as soon as possible." "Excuse me, Lord Hokage." "Lee?" "Yes, since you have a Rinnegan, everyone else has been thinking… Who is going to have your Sharingan?" Wayne pondered while trying not to fall over, he answered everyone's question.

"I'll think about it." "That doesn't help!" "Shut it, Neji!" Neji turned around quickly and continued walking, it took hours trying to find an exit, but they found a big empty room and decided to bunker down for tonight. Kakashi started cooking with Asuma, Neji and Corrine scouted the area while trying not to kill each other. And the rest started setting up camp.

"Wayne?" "Yes Hinata?" "I hope you don't mind, but is it okay if I see you drawings?" "Huh...Okay." Hinata picked Wayne's hand and made him open the menu, she went through his inventory and found his sketch book and brought it out. She opened the book and looked through, while staying close to Wayne.

"These are good, there is a lot of land scaping and they look beautiful." "Thanks." "Hey Wayne, can I draw you?" "'Can' you draw?" "I heard the air quotes." "*Laughs* Go ahead, I'm not stopping you." "Awesome." Naruto looked over to see his Hinata drawing something, he went over and said.

"Hey hon, what's going on?" "Just drawing." "Let me see." Naruto saw she drew Wayne, it wasn't half bad.

"How is it?" "Its fine." He kissed her on the cheek, and she lit up like a firework. He asked Wayne how he was going.

"Fine I guess, like its crap not being able to see. But it's fine." "Well I hope your eyes heal soon." "Me too, but my plans are completely done for." "Right, cause you were going to take one from Pain." "Yeah, but I'll think of something new." Wayne started laying down and said.

"G'night." Hinata and Naruto left Wayne alone, so they started setting up the table. Neji and Corrine came back, but Corrine was dragging him by his hair.

"Corrine! Let me go!" "Apologize!" "NO!" "THEN FUCK YOU!" She then threw Neji into a wall, pretty hard too. He was thrown so hard into the wall that it made an imprint, he fell down and Wayne got up.

"Wayne, you're meant to be laying down." He gently pushed Hinata out of the way, and clapped his hands together. And then threw a black rod at Neji's head, but he purposely missed and threw one at Corrine's head as well and purposely missed. Everyone looked at Wayne shocked, crazy bastard. Corrine and Neji fainted as their lives were almost taken, Wayne then laid back down and said to himself with a small smile.

"That's better." Hinata went over to Corrine and started poking her in the face, she continued this for several minutes until she woke up. Then she went over to Neji and started kicking him in the torso, Neji woke up after the third kick and Hinata walked over to Kakashi and helped cook.

"Okay guys, dinner's ready." Everyone expect for Wayne, gathered around the table and started eating.

"So Kasey, what happened?" "We ran into a player who had the Mankegyou Sharingan, and he had the same ability has Kakashi's Kamui. But seemed to be of a shorter range." "Is that so?" "Yep, not to mention he had the Rinnegan, and he knew how to use it efficiently." "So what happened to him?" "He somehow managed to run away with no eyes, he underestimated us so he was pretty pissed when we defeated him." Kasey finished his food and said.

"But I'm sure that won't be the last we've seen of him, and he was pretty determined to take Wayne's eyes. But he probably won't survive here, since we took both of his eyes." "And if does, and comes back." "We'll be ready." Everyone looked over at Wayne.

"I can feel you guys looking at me." Everyone quickly turned back to their food and continued eating, while Wayne got up and slowly made his way to the table and picked up Hinata and sat in her place. She then got onto his shoulders and Wayne said.

"Well it looks like we'll have to speed up the plan." "We take down the Akatsuki?" "Precisely Itachi, when my eyes heal we'll start making plans to take them down." "Wayne if I may say something." "Go ahead Konan." "Well see, Nagoto found five other people to hold the Rinnegan. Each one holding a path, and they're already making plans to attack the Village hidden in the leafs." "When are they going to strike?" "Not sure, Nagoto won't tell me. And I've been his best friend for years." Wayne sighed heavily and said.

"Well let's hope they won't attack early, so I want one of you three to tell Deidera. That once we attack, they have to take down the six pains and take their eyes." Konan nodded and Tenten asked.

"But what if they attack first?" "Then I want the three spies to immediately turn on them as soon as they get to the village. In addition, once we have them cornered, we will apprehend them and take their eyes. But I know it won't be easy." Wayne laid his down and Hinata said.

"Let's hope your eyes heal soon, we'll stand chance against them." "Yeah, but I must warn you. The six pains are really organized in combat, and the main pain usually says 'when faced with us, no tactic will work'." "They seem pretty full of themselves." "That's true, but they can back that up." "Hmm." Wayne sat there silent, after a while he finally spoke.

"Looks like we have company." Wayne points to the entrance and they see the white robbed person standing in the doorway, everyone stood up and the man said.

"So you noticed me, even when you were blind? That's impressive." "It's hard to miss ya when all of this evil chakra is coming off you." The man chuckled and started walking towards the group, while the group was moving away from him.

"Where are you going? Come on, I just want to have fun." "Multi shadow clone jutsu!" Thousands of Naruto appeared and surrounded the man, giving the group a chance to run. They ran franticly, trying to find a way out. Halfway through searching they heard a big explosion, everyone picked up the pace and tried to find an exit. After twenty-two minutes, the whole roof of the place blew up. Everyone looked up after the debris clear, and saw the man in floating in mid-air. Wayne said

"Shit! Erin, know a way to beat them?!" "Hell no! Last time I tried I was like on one hp, and dogged like there was no tomorrow." Everyone look to see the man rushed down and fly kicked Naruto away, Itachi and Neji tried to land a hit on him. But they somehow ended up punching each other in the face, Kasey look to see he was in the air again. (The hell, shit, he can teleport." Kasey blinked and was greeted with a punch to the face, Corrine was about to hit him. But was grabbed and was slammed into a wall, needless to say. Everyone didn't stand a chance, and were all knocked out. Hours passed and Naruto woke up, groggy and with a headache.

"What? What happened?" Naruto looked over to his left to see his friends, hung up and crucified. He looked in front of him to see the pale-skinned man, and he put his hand on his stomach and started pulling out the nine tails chakra. Naruto felt all the pain that was happening, everyone awoke to the sound of his screams and Corrine shouted.

"BASTARD! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" "Taking his chakra of course." "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" "Oh?" The man floated over to Corrine and said with a smug look.

"And what are you gonna do?" Corrine was like in an intense staring contest, Sasuke struggled to break free. Only to be sucker punched in the gut. He passed out, leaving Itachi pretty pissed. The man floated back over to Naruto and continued, he heard a large snap in the process and looked over to the brown haired boy gone. He stopped and looked for him, he soon found him on a cliff with this his bandages gone. Wayne opened his eyes, revealing the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and Rinnegan. His eternal Sharingan's patterns was just a mixture of his and the masked man's. His last pattern was just six curved spikes going right. Now it had some type of crazy curve and only three spikes, Wayne looked at the man and said while holding out his hand.

"Universal pull!" The man started being dragged towards him, he was able to stop but Wayne had summoned a giant centipede with the Rinnegan. And it rushed at him, he made the black orbs and shaped them into a giant spike and stabbed it. He looked in front of him to see Wayne three feet away, he didn't have time to react and Wayne said while holding his arm out.

"Almighty Push!" The man was forced back and was thrown into a wall, and Wayne floated down to his group and broke their ristorantes.

"Wayne, you're eyes! They healed." "Yeah, my right eye is killing me… I still need to let it heal, but right now let's kick this guy's ass.. Kasey, think you can use the body jutsu?" "I should, give me a few minutes." "alright everyone, new mission by the Hokage, protect Kasey Nara until he's ready to fight. Get into formation!" Kasey sat down and started charging chakra, while Sakura, Ino, Kakashi, Neji and Lee. Stayed to protect Kasey, while the attack unit did their best to defeat or at least delay him until Kasey did the jutsu. The strange man busted out of the wall and flew at Wayne, Wayne activated his Susanoo and used at as a shield. And Itachi used shadow clone explosion jutsu, and the man was surround and all the clones blew up. The man floated out of the smoke and they saw his robes were ripped and tattered.

"You little bastards…. You'll pay for ruining my clothes." The man made at least two hundred black orbs and yelled.

"Truth seeker orbs!" He threw them all at the group, and Wayne was able to repel some of them and got to the rest of the group. He activated his Susanoo again and tried his best to protect his friends.

"Kasey are you almost done?" "Nearly." "Crap… Naruto, go into sage mode." "But I haven't tired that before, if I fuck up I'll die." "I know! But we need manpower, Sakura do your best to make sure doesn't die!" "Right lord first!" Sakura started healing Naruto, trying to make sure he will not die when he starts losing health. Naruto started and was taking in nature chakra, Naruto started to bloat up, and was getting frog legs. Naruto kept calm and did his best to control it chakra. He started returning to his normal form, and orange marks appeared around his eyes. He opened them, and everyone saw he had frogeyes now, while Naruto felt powerful now.

"So this is sage mode huh? I feel like I can take on anything." "Is that so? Well wait till Kasey is done with what he is doing, and then we can go on a full on assault. Sasori, think you can use something that can paralyse him badly?" "Yes, if you can get him to stay still for at least a few seconds, I can hit him with it." "Okay. Kasey you done?" Kasey started floating in mid-air and a black orb started surrounding him, after what seemed like an hour he came out with six black orbs floating behind his back. And with his half his body, vertically white. And his left side being his normal skin.

"Woah….This is so cool! What should I call this?! Umm…. Let's see now." "How about the sage of six paths mode?" "It does remind me of the man we're facing, so yeah sage of six paths it is. Thanks, Naruto!" Naruto nodded and Wayne said.

"Okay, everyone ready?" they got into battle stance and Wayne said while using Almighty push to repel the black orbs.

"NOW!" Kasey flew towards the man and punched him in the face, the man was sent back but rebounded off a wall and tried to fly kick Sakura. Only to be stopped by Neji, Neji used eight trigrams palms rotation and was sent backwards. He stopped in mid-air and Kasey used the orbs on his back, and shaped two of them into a sword and slashed him in the gut and torso. The man dropped to the ground, and once he got back up he was greeted with a foot to the face. The man was kicked in the air, he stopped and Sasori lined up his shot. The needle hit it's target and the man was Paralysed, Wayne then clapped his hands together and said.

"Planetary devastation!" Wayne threw the black sphere at the man and sent the sphere into the air, soon giant chunks of earth started being pulled towards the centre of gravity. A giant planetoid was created and Wayne said.

"Kasey." "Right." Kasey started generating lighting in his right hand, making the Chidori. And he started adding the Rasengan into the palm of the lighting. The Chidori and Rasengan fused and yelled out.

"Sage art: Chidorgan!" Kasey jumped up and flew at high speed at the planetoid, while Wayne manipulated it to come down. Kasey pierced through it and the planetoid exploded and saw the man fall down.

"Is he dead?" Naruto poked his body with a Kunai and Wayne said.

"There's no way anyone would survive that, but just to be sure." Wayne unsheathed his Katana, and decapitated the man.

"Well, come on let's go." They got out of the temple and went back to the hidden leaf Village. After they got back, they went to the mansion and had a meeting.

"Well that was exciting, so Erin I trust you have the info?" "Yep, but it looks like we'll have to go back and get the info for the last boss later." Erin said this with a nervous smile, and Wayne just said.

"Alright, well we can pick it up first thing tomorrow." "Yeah it would be best." Wayne sighed heavy and just dismissed everyone, which was weird. Whenever Wayne ordered a meeting, he would have a lot to say. However, he may have been tired since he just got two new eyes, and he used a lot of chakra. Therefore, everyone went to bed early, so they can get up refreshed and ready to go back into the Hollow area...


	17. NSO Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! sorry for the really long delay. School was  
** **being a pain, so I had little time to focus on NSO.  
Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter and get ready  
for part two. **

An unexpected surprise  
Part 1

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Corrine shouted as she ran through the whole mansion.

"COME ON! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Corrine ran room to room, rudely waking everyone up. Wayne woke up to her loud footsteps; he walked out of his room and found Corrine running down the hall.

"Wayne! Come on, let's go down-" Wayne stretched his leg out and tripped her, she fell down hard and face first. Wayne smiled and laughed a bit.

"I can cross that off my bucket list." Wayne started walking away from Corrine and walked downstairs; Corrine slowly got up and yelled out.

"YOU MEANIE!" "Corrine! Shut up! God you woke everyone up….Wait what time is it?" Naruto opened his menu and looked in the upper right hand corner, and saw it was 5:00 am.

"Are you serious!?" "What?" "Five in the morning!" "I really couldn't care less, my family back in Australia use to do this." "Really?" "Yeah!" Everyone stared at Corrine, annoyed that their sleep was disturbed.

"Is everyone gonna come down, or do I need to bring up your presents?" Everyone was annoyed but, nothing could bring their spirts up. Like getting presents on Christmas. Everyone quickly went downstairs and started exchanging and opening gifts.

"God damn it! Corrine what did you do with my present!" "I didn't do anything with that, so don't blame me." "I know for a fact you did something!" "Oh just piss off!" Corrine and Neji started arguing, Hinata said while opening her present she got from Wayne.

"It's only been two minutes and they start arguing." "Just ignore them lady Hinata." She was done unwrapping and saw it was a new jacket.

"What's wrong with the one I have now?" "It's old, tattered and dirty… And if you haven't noticed, your bust size has gotten bigger." Hinata covered up her chest and quickly said.

"Stop mentioning them!" "And besides that jacket's custom made." Hinata blushed and took off her old jacket, and put on the new one. It was a little bigger than she thought, the sleeves were a bit long but she could deal with it.

"There you go, it…kinda fits you." "I like it." "That's good." Hinata gave Wayne a big hug, she then ran over to Naruto and gave him his present.

"Thanks Hinata." "Go ahead, open it." Naruto opened it up, and it was red scarf.

"Wow, did you make this Hinata?" "How'd you know?" "Well, for the fact it doesn't have any buffs. And it say you were the maker of this." "Haha; well…" "I love it." Naruto wrapped the scarf around his neck and said.

"It's soft." "Glad you like it." Hinata kissed Naruto on the cheek and gave everyone their presents. Hours passed and the sun started to come up, everyone got dressed in their winter clothing; and started walking around the village.

"Come on!" "No." "Please!" "No." "Why can't we? You have so much money!" "I'm saving it for an important scroll." "You're stingy; Kasey!" "Corrine, just stop." Corrine was arguing about some restraint that makes any type of food you want, even combinations of food that would sound disgusting to eat.

But it was it would be interesting to try it, soon Wayne said he'll pay and they walked in. Its interior decorating was decent, although they used a lot of velvet blue for wall. They were able to get a table and a waiter came up and asked.

"Hello, welcome to the Konoha Bijuu restaurant….Oh it's you guys." "Shino?" "You work here?" "I needed the money…And the female bugs like the place and wanted to lay their eggs." "…..Should we be concerned?" "No; it's fine…..Anyway what would you like….Is it your first time here?" "Yes." "Well, would you like our main dish to start you off?" "What is it?" "Any of the tailed beast in the game, so from one to nine." "What are the flavours?" "Just have to try them; and find out…..So you want the main dish?" "Yeah sure, how much?" "12.45$" "That's a bit cheap." "It's only for first timers." "Oh….So do we get to choose which." "Yes."

Everyone ordered their own tailed beast dish, and a few minutes passed and Shino came out with a tray and put it on the table.

"Wow…That's pretty cool." Naruto said with amazement, Naruto stared at his dish. It was almost a prefect copy of Kurama, it was a beef steak carved out in Kurama's image. Kasey and Neji ordered the two tails, Hinata and Corrine ordered the first. Tenten and Sakura ordered the five tails, Sasuke and Itachi ordered the three. And Wayne ordered the nine tails as well. Naruto cuts into the steak; and takes a bite….. It was spicy. Really spicy! Naruto couldn't believe what he was tasting, it even had this tangy taste to it too. Naruto manned up and continued to eat it, he looked at Wayne to see he was quite enjoying the dish. Wayne had this big pleasant smile on his face, but Naruto just continued to eat. An hour passed and everyone had finally finished off the meal, Naruto had never felt so full in his life.

It was a pretty big steak. Not to mention the fries were pretty filling too. Wayne paid for the meal, and they walked out, enjoying their time together on Christmas.

It was noon; and it started snowing. Naruto stared up at the sky, everyone did as well. Watching the snow falling form the sky.

"Should we go home?" "It's just a little snow, it never hurt anybody." Hinata was on Wayne shoulders; and rested her head on his head. She closed her eyes and said.

"Let's go to the park." "Hm? Why?" "Just want to enjoy the nice weather." Wayne smiled and everyone walked to the park and sat under a tree, the clouds rolled over and the clouds blocked the sun. An hour passed and everyone just sat on the tree, and enjoyed each other's company. Naruto looked up in the sky and saw a small dot, he tried to make it out; but he just couldn't get a better look.

Naruto stood up and did his best to see what it was, then there were five dots; that just appeared out of the sky. They started to descend to the ground and Naruto said.

"Are you guys seeing this?" "Seeing what?" "'That'." They looked up to see the same thing. Then a large cloud appeared and a giant rhino came out of the cloud. It landed in middle of the village and started running around.

"What the fuck!" Neji yelled as the rhino just ran around.

"Everyone, I want you to go and see if we can corner this thing." Wayne demanded, they all split up and tried to see if they can lead it outside or at least corner it. While trying to figure that out, Neji, Hinata and Corrine were stopped by man in the Akatuski cloak.

"So their behind this." The bald man rushed at them, Neji and Hinata tried to attack him. But he caught their hands and they kicked him and rebounded off of him, then Corrine came up from behind and tried to air palm him. He dogged it and put his hand in front of her face; but then his arm turned into some canon and shot her in the face. She was sent into a building and could only hear ringing, Hinata and Neji froze in terror. Who the hell was this guy?!

With Wayne and Kasey, they were gaining on the rhino; and Kasey tried to use a sound release jutsu. Although when he tried, a man with orange hair and pricings in his face, had appeared and grabbed Kasey's arm. He then threw him down into a building, and Wayne tried to slice him with his Katana. Only for that to fail and his katana ended up breaking, and the man dropped kicked Wayne in the face; and Wayne was smashed into a house. Wayne slowly got up and looked to see the man on the roof, so he threw a Fume Shuriken; and the man deflected it.

"Alright then, so I assume you're one of the pains if I'm correct." Wayne cracked his neck and said.

"You made a big mistake; attacking my village. And now you pay the price." Wayne activated is Mangekyou Sharingan, and used Amaterasu. The black flame rushed at the man; but the man raised both of his hands and an orange translucent orb appeared around the man. As soon as the flames hit the orb; the orb absorbed the Amaterasu, Wayne was taken back.

The orb disappeared around the man, and Kasey was behind him and tried to stab him in the neck. But another orange haired man came out of nowhere and stabbed him with a black rod in the stomach.

Kasey fell to the ground; and coughed up blood. The man; kicked Kasey down where Wayne was. But Wayne caught Kasey and quickly took out the black rod.

"Come on man! Stay with me!" Wayne put pressure on his wound, he looked up to find the two men gone.

"Crap." Wayne whispered to himself, he then opened his menu and went to broadcast a live, throughout village. Once he was done setting it up, he talked into the microphone and said.

"Everyone, this Wayne Uchiha speaking." The whole village heard Wayne's disembodied voice.

"The Pains of the Akatuski are attacking, I repeat the Pains of the Akatuski are attacking." Team 7 stopped as soon as they heard this.

"All ninja of Konoha, I want Genin to guide all the villagers to a safe location. Chunin will accompany Jounin and provide support for them, and I need a medic here right away.

You can find me on your map." Wayne cut the feed and sat there; still applying pressure to Kasey's wound. Wayne's hands were stained with his blood, Kasey started talking.

"Hey…I forgot to tell you something." "What is it?" "You only get a few abilities if you have one Rinnegan. It only seems you have the Deva path and the Animal path." "Well, I still should be strong enough to take them down." "*Chuckles* Maybe….Hey can I ask you something?" "Sure." "…..If I die…Say I'm sorry to everyone, for me being weak…" "You're not weak, they just caught us off guard is all." "…." Kasey smiled and closed his, he was resting.

* * *

While with Itachi and Konan. They were with the main pain, overlooking the village.

"Nagato, go on ahead. We'll catch up." "…..Right." The main pain ran forward and jumped off the cliff. While Konan looked back to Itachi and said.

"Well everyone knows who's attacking now." "Yeah, but we still need to wait until Wayne gives us the command." "Right….." "Is everything okay?" Itachi asked, He saw the uneasy and sadness in Konan's eyes. She finally responded.

"It's just…..I've been Nagato's friend for years, and knowing that I have to betray him….Couldn't we find a way to settles this without violence?" "Konan. We're not going to kill them, besides those pains are nothing more than just dead bodies. Besides wouldn't you like to give Yahiko a proper burial?" She looked down, and slowly nodded with a sad face. Itachi consoled her and said.

"It'll be over quick, and we won't kill Nagato. Trust me Konan." She took a deep breath, exhaled, and smiled at Itachi with fire in her eyes.

"Let's go!" She ran off the cliff and turned into a swarm of paper doves, while Itachi just smiled and turned into a murder of crows. Flying down to where the battle was at.

With Asuma and Guy, they were trying to fend off the giant rhino and lead it outside of the village.

"Dynamic Entry!" Guy yelled while jumping in the air, and somehow having a enough force to slam right into the rhino and kicking it to the wall of Konoha. Asuma then blew out a giant puff of smoke and bites his teeth down, this created spark and ignited the smoke on fire and blew up. The rhino went through wall and crashed a few feet into the forest.

"GATE OF OPENING!" Guy yelled, then green energy started flowing around his and his skin turned red; while his eyes lost their pupils. He rushed at the rhino, and with impressive speed and full on kicked it in the side of its torso.

"Wind style: Dust Cloud Technique." Asuma position his hands in a vertical position that overlapped each other, and his hand directly in front of his mouth. Asuma blew out high-velocity dust and aimed at the rhino, the rhino was hit and fell down to the ground again. Only this time taking more damage and died, it disappeared when a puff of smoke burst out of it.

With team Ino-Shika-Chjo. They were fending off one of the pains, and this one was so determined to grab them. He was quite skilled in taijutsu, and was fast.

"HUMAN BOULDER!" Choji expanded his body to a huge ball, and spin dashed at the man. He was able to stop it and Ino came up and threw a paper tag on him; although he was able to get out in time and Choji took the damage. When the man landed and Shikamaru used Shadow possession jutsu, and almost got him. But he was able to somehow avoid it and he rushed a Shikamaru. Shikamaru didn't have enough time to react and was grabbed by the throat.

Ino rushed up behind him, but the pain was able to somehow counter kick her away. Choji didn't even try to attack him. He was petrified by fear, and the man payed no attention to him and asked Shikamaru.

"Where is Naruto Uzamaki?" "Like I'd tell you anything." The man tighten his grip a lot more and Shikamaru could barely breathe.

"Regret. Regret!" Shikamaru said while he was being choking. The man asked one more time.

"Where is Naruto Uzamaki?" "I'm not gonna rat out on my friend." The man simply just did a hostile grunt, and then a big head appeared out of the ground and it had the Rinnegan. It had a giant frown with its sharp teeth showing, it opened its mouth and the man asked again.

"If you don't answer my question, you won't like what happens next." "I don't know, and even if I do know. You can go fuck yourself." The man sighed and a tongue-hand started coming out of the heads mouth, and Shikamaru felt his tongue swollen. His tongue came out of his mouth, and the hand-tongue grabbed it. It tugged on it for a bit, only to find that it wouldn't not be ripped out.

"So you weren't lying." The head let go of Shikamaru's tongue and his tongue went back to normal, the man look to see Choji standing there. He quickly grabbed him by the throat and started interrogating him.

And with team Kurenai, they were escorting players to the hideout for emergencies. Once everyone was in, Kiba turned around to see a man with long orange hair and was staring at them, and with a black rod in his hand.

"Crap. Shino, we have company." Shino and turned around to see what Kiba saw. The man ran at them, and threw the black rod. Kiba was able to dodge it, and Shino sent a swarm of insects out and they covered the man. Then another man appeared and said.

"Almighty push!" Strong gusts of wind blew in all directions, effectively getting rid of the bugs and knocking Shino and Kiba into the stone walls, winding them in the process. The main pain used universal pull, and dragged in Kiba. He grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground. Shino got to his knees and threw a paper bomb at them. But it was stopped and the main pain grabbed him by the throat and said.

"Do you know where Naruto Uzamaki is?" "N-No." "Now, don't lie to me." Shino spat in his face, pain just looked at him and said.

"Fine." He turned around and threw Shino, then used almighty push. Shino and Kiba were blown away, Shino caught Kiba in mid-air and clung to him. They finally hit the ground, he rolled a couple of times and finally stopped by a pair of hands. Shino looked up and saw Kasey, his eyes were yellow and his pupils slit. His canine teeth were quite sharp now as well, and he had black fang marks under his eyes.

"Kasey!" "His he alright?" "Oh, yeah he is. Just unconscious." "Your health and his." "His is 10%, mine also 10%." "Stay back, I'll handle this." Kasey helped him to his feet and started walking away.

"No, don't! These people are powerful!" Shino warned, Kasey stopped, he turned around with a big smile showing his canine teeth.

"I think I can handle it. Besides having sage mode is quite amazing." "Sage mode?" "Being trained in Dragon sage mode is super cool, putting shame snake dragon wannabes everyone." Kasey continued walking away and he said.

"Besides, I'm not the only one that knows sage mode."

* * *

Hinata and Neji were fighting off the mechanical pain, he was taking every attack like a champ. If he was feeling pain, he sure wasn't showing it. While Corrine was meditating, being deadly still. The pain actually tried to attack her, but Hinata fly kicked him away. After two minutes of fighting him off, Hinata look to see Corrine stand up.

She opened her eyes and Hinata saw she had slit red pupils, had whiskers like Naruto on her face and she had curved swirls around her eyes.

Even her canine teeth were sharper. She rushed at the pain with impressive speed and punched him into ground. Neji just looked as she was smashing his head in.

"*Chuckles* Wow, that was amazing." She looked at the now dead pain, only to find there was no blood. He was a robot by the looks of it, nothing but machinery everywhere.

While with Kasey, he found the long haired pain. He just stared at him and said.

"Come on, can we talk about this?" "Where is Naruto Uzamaki? Tell me and players in there don't get hurt." "Is that so?" "No harm will come to anyone if you just co-" Kasey kicked him hard in the stomach, once he fell down Kasey dropped kicked him in the head.

"Is that all?" Then a puff of smoke bursts out of him, once the smoke cleared Kasey saw that he wasn't there anymore. (A reverse summoning? Hmm.)

"Are you really gonna do this?" "We have to Konan, capturing the nine tails all that matters." The woman pain said. She placed her hand down on the ground, and did the summoning jutsu, the two dead pains appeared and the third one looked down and saw the dead pains. He summoned the King of hell and the King of hell picked the dead pains up with his hand-tongue, placed them in his mouth.

He chewed on them for bit, after a few seconds he opened his mouth and the both of them came out, alive and the wounds healed.

* * *

Hours went by and the battle was still ongoing, the ninja of Konoha were doing their best to fend off the Akatuski. Naruto was with Kasey and Corrine, and they were trying to find a safe place to hide Naruto.

"Aright, we should be able to do this." "Do what?" "Naruto, summon Gamakichi, we're gonna hide you in Mount Myoboku. And I want you to get into sage mode, I have plan." "And that is?" Naruto asked while he did the summoning Jutsu. Kasey explained.

"Well, once you're in sage mode we'll get all of the pains together then take them out." "Is Wayne helping?" "Yeah, but he's staying back to help out in the battle." Naruto summoned Gamakichi, a semi giant orange toad.

"What the? What's going on?" He asked, puzzled by why he was summoned. He looked around until he saw Naruto, Corrine and Kasey. He jumped back into a tree and looked at Corrine with a scared look and yelled.

"What is that witch doing here?!" "How about you shut up, before I turn you frog soup!" Gamakichi quivered in fear and asked Naruto.

"Naruto, why did you summoned me?" "We need you to reverse summon us to Mount Myoboku." "Huh? Why?" "Because, the Akatuski have made their move on the village and are looking for Naruto." Kasey explained.

"And don't worry she's not here to eat you." "W-Well she better not." Corrine simply responded with the middle finger, Gamakichi calmed down and said.

"Alright well come on you three, we gotta get there fast" Gamakichi placed his hand on the ground, and the reverse summoning circle appeared. The three of them stood in the circle and were summoned to Mount Myoboku. The place was quite breath taking, no matter how much Naruto put his eyes on this place. He always felt at peace here. They started following Gamakichi to the toad sage, they entered the shine and saw giant old toad.

Smoking a pipe and laying on a giant pillow.

"Well…Hello everyone." The giant toad said, sounding like he was out of breath.

"Hello, Toad sage." Naruto said, bowing respectfully.

"I've already seen what has happen to the village. And I think I have a good idea on what you have planned." "So…Would it be okay?" "Of course, while you get everything ready. I'll talk to Gamaputa and the rest." "That's great, thank you toad sage." "It's my pleasure." Naruto and the rest of them walked out, they got to a fountain and Kasey said.

"This would be great place, alright Naruto time to get ready." "Right, but give me a sec." Naruto made two shadow clones and the clones sat down and meditated, Naruto sat down between the two of them and started to meditate as well.

While back at village, Wayne was able to get help from Garra's sand ninja and they joined the battle.

"Kankuro!" Wayne said has he made his way down the slope, once he was near him he said.

"Where's Sasori?" "He's guarding the players and there a few S rank ninja helping him." "What's your class?" "A rank." Gather a team, of B and A ranks and guard the players. I need Sasori's and his team to help me in an assault" "Right." Wayne ran quickly as he could, he made it Sasori and his group and the red head asked.

"Wayne? What are you doing here?" "I need your help for an assault. Don't worry, Kankuro and his team will be guarding the villagers in your place." "I'll leave one S rank here to help." Sasori snapped his fingers and told one to stay behind, then Wayne and the rest started running to their destination and Sasori asked.

"So, which pain are we attacking?" "The Human and Ashura path. They're attack our main supply group, so if we lose them. Kiss our weapons, tools and food pills goodbye." "So how are they holding up?" "Last I heard, they have some Anbu black ops with them. But considering how strong these guys are, I'd say that even the most elite Anbu would have trouble trying to take these guys down" "Interesting."

They kept running to their destination for several minutes, they finally reached their destination and saw that the two pains were fighting only one Anbu member. The rest were gone, most likely dead. Wayne used fire style, great fire annihilation. The fire spewed out of his mouth, it got halfway down to them, then the fire exploded and they almost got caught in the explosion.

Sasori summoned the second Kazekage puppet, the puppets arm transformed into a blade and rushed at the human path. It rushed at him with extreme speed and the human path almost had no time to react, but the ashura path was able to get him out of attacking range. The last Anbu member pulled out a scroll summoned a barrage of shurikens at them. Before they could move out, they found themselves paralysed. They got hit by the shurikens and Wayne looked to Shikamaru, he looked like he was out of breath and was pale.

Ino helped him up and Choji jumped down and used human boulder. He rolled at them and tried to hit them. But the ashura path raised his arm and it formed into some type of cannon. He blasted out blue energy and Choji got the full hit of the blast.

Wayne used universal pull and pulled in the human path. He grabbed him by the throat and smashed him into the ground. Sasori trapped the human path into one of his puppets, the ashura looked at them all with a smile on his face.

"Look, just give up. The sooner you give up, the less you get the shit beat out of ya!" The ashura path widen his eyes and jumped up thirty feet in the air, and flew away. Everyone just looked confused, annoyed and shocked that he just flew away.

"You got to be kidding…..Fuck!" "Sorry lord Hokage." "Its fine Choji, *Sigh* Well at least we have one." Wayne looked at the puppet and grinned at it, he looked to Sasori and said.

"Take the body down and remove all of the black piercings." "Right, and do you want me to send out my team and see if they can retrieve the Ashura path?" "No let him go, since all six of them are team. I think it'll fall apart if even one is missing." Sasori understood and took him away, leaving the rest to help the supply group.

They got back to the building and sets up defences to protect the supply group, after they were done, Wayne walked up to Shikamaru and asked.

"Are you okay?" "No not really, we ran into another pain and shit went down." "What happened?" "Well, this pain really wanted to grab us. Like he wasn't taking no for an answer. And when he grabbed me, I saw this giant head appeared out of nowhere. And he kept asking me, where is Naruto." "And what did the head look like?" "Hard to describe to be honest. It did have the Rinnegan, and when it opened its mouth, this tongue hand like thing came out. My tongue swollen up, and it grabbed on it. It even tugged and tried to pull it out. But it wasn't able to, and he said 'so you weren't lying'."

Wayne looked to the sky and thought about what he said. So clearly, this head is used for investigation. Of course Shikamaru figured that out, but he'd be wasting his time, since no one in the village knows where he is. Then Shikamaru said.

"So where is Naruto right now?" "Classified information, sorry Shikamaru." "It's fine." "Shikamaru, I want you to message Asuma and Guy, and I want team guy and Ino-Shika-Cho to keep this place safe. And you there." The Anbu walked to him and saluted and said.

"Yes sir." "Go and give this to Itachi and Konan. They'll be waiting near the Hokage mansion. Make sure to get this to them no matter the cost." "Right, I won't let sir." "Move out." The Anbu went and Shikamaru finished messaging Asuma and Guy.

"Alright I'm done." "Good, now protect this place, with all of your might. This place falls, we're fucked. " "Got it." Wayne ran off to the medical centre and met up with Sakura.

"How goes it?" "Not great, we're running out supplies. And we've lost thirty three ninja." "Shit. Okay I'll try to see if I can get some supplies. Just try and ration with what you have." "Right." Sakura looked to the injured with a sad look, she then turned to Wayne and asked.

"Where's Naruto? I haven't seen him." "Can't tell ya, but he's helping Kasey with something. May I ask where Sasuke is?" "He went to frontlines, he was called there. Said they needed him." "Alright I'll go." "Wait." "What?" "How long till Kasey's plan goes into motion. Wayne, we've been battling for hours. Wayne a day has passed, and the sun is coming up." "Not long, just hold till then." Wayne ran off, leaving Sakura and the other medical Ninja to do tend to the wounded.

About an hour passed and Sakura was still tending to the wounded, she never felt so tired in her life. She was going to another injured person, but she noticed something…. It was silent. No noise, no explosions, no nothing. Just dead silence. She walked out of the medical centre and looked up. She could see a small dot, she couldn't make it out but she knew it was someone.

* * *

"Almighty push." Everyone looked up as they noticed the light getting brighter, it got brighter and brighter. Big gush of wind blew down on the village, leaving a terrible ringing in everyone's ears. The strong currents started blowing away the village, knocking every building up against the big wall that surrounds the village and making a hugged crater in the middle. After two minutes the whole village was destroyed, the pain fell down in the middle of the huge crater.

The animal path was with him, she summoned the rest of the paths and the main pain shouted out.

"EVERYONE! ALL I WANT, IS NARUTO UZAMAKI! IF YOU FAIL TO TELL ME THIS WHOLE PLACE GET'S DESTROYED!" Wayne jumped down to meet with them, he was bruised and tattered. With blood dripping down his face, and Wayne's Mangekyou Sharingan was activated.

"Lord Hokage." He mocked, Wayne just stared at him with a pissed off look. Pain looked into his eyes, dead and cold. Pain then caught a glimpse of this giant blood covered wolf behind him. He smiled with a cold sweat and said.

"You know, that's a very cold and scary look." Wayne didn't respond, he just kept looking at him with that cold stare. Pain felt like he was staring right into his soul, Wayne clapped his hands together and said.

"Now… Here's what's gonna happen, you are gonna turn yourself in and let me find you Nagato." "Oh! So you know." "Yeah I do, and right now. If you don't give up your position and disable these bodies, nobody has to get hurt." "Who do you think you are? You have no right to give out orders." Wayne clicked his fingers and said.

"Itachi, Konan!" Itachi and Konan came to his side. Nagato just simply scowled and said.

"So you two were against me all this time?" "Nagato, please! Just give up, please surrender!" "Konan! You now well that I won't give up, so if I don't win this battle. I'd rather die than being locked up." Wayne smiled and said.

"That can be arranged, if you want." "Hehe, well. Shall we get this underway?" The deva path walked forward, but was stopped when a giant puff of smoke bursts from behind Wayne. Once the smoke cleared, Nagato saw there was a three giant toads, one giant fox and a dragon.

"Grampa toad, where are we? I thought you said we'd be at the village." Naruto said, looking at this wasteland.

"Naruto…" He looked to Corrine, she had a look of sadness and shock on her face. She then looked at Naruto and said.

"This is the village."

To be continued.


	18. NSO Chapter 11 (part 2)

**YAY! Finally done! I wish I could've got this out sooner  
But I will try my best to get faster on updating this.  
So for now, I hope you enjoy and have a lovely day. **

An unexpected surprise

Part 2

"This is the village." "What?! Are you sure?!" Naruto asked while looking around franticly, Kasey kneeled down and said.

"It is, I recognize the smell of everyone here." Naruto looked at Kasey, then looked around in the huge crater.

"That bastard!" "Naruto, don't let your emotion get the best of you right now." Corrine said, trying to calm down Naruto. Kasey closed his eyes and tried to sense Wayne's chakra, he found him further down the crater.

"Found Wayne, he must be confronting with Nagato." "Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" They all jumped off of Gamabunta and ran towards Wayne, when they arrived the found all of the paths, Wayne, Itachi and Konan.

"Wayne!" "You three are finally back, good." Wayne readied his Katana and said.

"Well Nagato, in terms of teams it's even. All that's left is to see who will win this." "True, but you're forgetting one important aspect of team battles." "Oh I assure you, I didn't. Its cooperation isn't it, so tell me; why is that you think the six of us can't work together?" "You'll see." The six pains then formed up, and got to their battle positions.

The Naraka path was in the back, The Human and Animal path were in the middle. A few feet apart from each other. The main pain, Asura and Petra path were in the front.

"That's a good setup." Wayne complimented on their formation.

"Lord Hokage, what should we do?" Wayne stared at the pains and said.

"Let's do this. Naruto I want you in the front, Kasey I need you to be on the left bottom. Corrine bottom right, Itachi stand with Naruto, Konan stand in the middle between Kasey and Corrine. And I'll in the middle. So form up!"

Everyone got into their positions and waited for Wayne to give a command, Naruto got impatient and forward at them.

"Naruto stop!" Naruto didn't listen and ran them with all of his might, the Asura smiled and flew towards him. Naruto tried punching him, but he dodged out of the way and the Petra path had come up behind him and put him in a full nelson. The Asura path quickly ran up to him was an inch away from punching his face, but Wayne was able to get there fast enough and kneed him in the face. He also slashed at the Petra that, he purposely missed and grabbed Naruto and threw him back to the group, and quickly joined with them.

"Naruto, attack when I say it alright!" "Sorry…" "Alright cousin of mine, what shall we do?" "Well, first let's take out the one in the back." "Why?" "Cause that's the Naraka path, it can revive the dead and fix any mortal injury on a body." Kasey informed them.

"And watch out for the Petra path, he can absorb any jutsu, so right now until we take him out with taijutsu." Everyone nodded in agreement and Kasey said.

"So have you got a plan?" "Yeah do… Not sure if it'll work. Do you have a plan?" "Yep, and I think it'll work brilliantly." "Want me to send you my plan?" "Go ahead." Kasey received the message and read it quickly, once he was done he said.

"It's a good plan, but what if we can merge our plans together." "Go right ahead my dear advisor." Kasey led the battle, he sent the new plan he made to everyone. Everyone quickly read it and Kasey said.

"Konan, we'll need some fire power." "I got ya." Konan made paper wings and flew up, the Asura path flew up after her, and they engaged in aerial combat.

"Wayne now!" Kasey shouted, Wayne quickly placed his hand on the ground and summoned a three headed dog and sent it to attack the Animal path. She also summoned her own three headed dog and both dogs clashed. They both cancelled each other out and disappeared. Kasey was gonna signal Naruto, but Naruto had acted on his own accord and made a shadow clone in the confusion. The clone had disappeared and Kasey looked up to see Naruto and another clone.

The clone started forming the Rasengan in Naruto's hand, the clone then disappeared; and Naruto fell down, aiming for the Naraka path in the back. Naruto successfully killed him, the Human path was able to stab him in the back and threw him away into his group. Corrine was able to catch him and quickly pull out the black rod from his back, Naruto grunted in pain and Corrine started healing him and she said.

"What are you doing!? Naruto that was a stupid thing to do." "The plan he made was stupid!" Naruto snapped back, Corrine just stopped healing him and said.

"Stop thinking that you're the only one that's angry, we all are; and you are gonna get us all killed if you don't cooperate with us!" Naruto just stayed silent, Wayne turned around and kicked Naruto in the face. Naruto fell hard to the ground, Wayne walked over to him and said.

"Naruto get the fuck over it, I get that you're angry. But right now, teamwork is going to help us." "But-" "No buts! I don't fucking care. We need teamwork, Naruto please. Just work with us." Naruto looked into Wayne's eyes, he saw nothing but anger. Naruto never saw him angry, literally no one has. Naruto nodded and said.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" "Konan! Come back." Konan did as Wayne said and went back to her position, Wayne helped Naruto up and whispered.

"Follow my lead." Wayne turned around and said to Nagato.

"Well, we destroyed your little healer. So are you gonna give up and come peacefully? Or are you going to keep trying to kill us?" Wayne mocked, and Nagato grew angry at the Uchiha and glared at him. That smug look on his face just pissed him off even more.

"What's wrong? Did I make you Cranky?" He mocked, Naruto knew what he was trying to do. He slowly walked to the back of the formation and summoned two shadow clones; and used his new jutsu.

"Sage Art: Rasenshuriken!" The group moved out of the way for Naruto's attack, Naruto then threw the jutsu. The Petra path tried using his jutsu absorption but Wayne used Universal pull and dragged him away from the Rasenshuriken. The Deva and Asura path jumped out of the way, the jutsu was getting close to the Animal path but the Human path grabbed her and pulled her out of the way.

The Rasenshuriken didn't hit anything and curved up into the air, Naruto's sage mode had worn off and he lost all of his buffs. Kasey quickly helped him up, while Corrine threw seven smoke bombs around the area where the pains were. Naruto quickly summoned Gamabunta, Gamaken, and Gamahiro. The animal path summoned a giant bird, the rhino and another three headed dog. The six animals clashed with each other. Gamabunta slashed at the rhino with his Katana, he successfully killed the rhino and the other two were having some difficulty.

Gamaken blocked the three headed dog's attack, he used his sasumata to pin down on of the heads on the dog and moved back for Gamabunta to land the finishing blow. The dog was destroyed and Gamabunta threw his Katana at the giant bird, Gamahiro was able to stab the bird and throw it into the range of the flying Katana.

The bird was hit and it was destroyed, leaving nothing but a thick smoke. But Nagato noticed something from the main pain, his powers were finally back. After the big Almighty push that levelled the whole village, his powers were temporarily out. Now all he had to do was wait for his opportunity to attack.

But as of the moment, he and the rest of the pains were in a dark cloud in thick smoke.

"*huff huff* Alright…" Wayne was trying to catch his breath, he lowered his katana and locked eyes with the Petra path. Virtual sweat dripping off of his chin, he wiped it off and said.

"So tell me mister Nagato… Why are you doing all of this? Seems like Konan doesn't even know, and wasn't she your childhood friend?" Nagato didn't respond, he simply just glared at him through the eyes of the Petra path.

"Not gonna answer huh?" The Petra path rushed at him and Wayne quickly got back into his stance and tried to block his attack; but he grabbed Wayne's Katana and broke it. Wayne lets go of the handle and ducks, allowing Kasey to punch the Petra path right in the face. Kasey then quickly did jutsu signs and said.

"Wind Style: Air bullets!" The next thing Nagato saw was compressed air bullets being shot at the Petra path, they came fast and hit him in rapid succession. The final bullet shot him up in the air and Wayne used fire ball jutsu, and destroyed the Petra path.

While in the thick smoke cloud covering the other Pains, Corrine ordered Gamabunta to go in the cloud and take out the Animal path. Gamabunta rushed in and stomped on the ground, sending shockwaves around the area and slightly lifting the Pains off the ground. Luckily he was able to see through the smoke well enough to see the Animal path, so he quickly lunged at her while she was still in the air; and trapped her in his mouth.

She hit the soft squishy ground, she quickly got up and knew something was off. She noticed it was humid than usual. She then heard a sound behind her, she quickly turned around to see Naruto with the Rasengan in his hands; and was just inches away from her face. The main Pain was able to blow away the smoke to get a better few of his surroundings. He looked up and saw Gamabunta, he then heard a loud explosion, and smoke was coming from Gamabunta's mouth.

The giant frog spat out the Animal path's corpse. Nagato started coughing badly, due to this he couldn't control any of the Pains. So all of the Paths didn't move. Naruto did the release sign and one of his shadow clones in Mount Myoboku had been dispersed. All of the nature chakra from the clone quickly transferred to Naruto and he re-entered Sage mode. Naruto made two other clones and he started working on the Rasenshuriken again.

Once he had made it, he took the chance and threw it at them. Nagato was able to stop his coughing fit and was able to take control of them again. The Deva path jumped in the air, and the Rasenshuriken curved its way to the Human path. He jumped out of the way, but as soon as the Rasenshuriken was in his vicinity. It expanded and he was got in the blast. The Human path was destroyed and all that remained was the Deva path and the Asura path.

Nagato found his opened and ran forward to the three giant toads, he jumped up in the middle of them and used Almighty push. The giant force of gravity push all three of them away, the three of them went sent back into the forest.  
Naruto and the rest got back to their positions and got ready for whatever was gonna come next.

* * *

While in the ruins of the village, Kiba and Shino were the only ones not caught in decimation of the village. They were wandering around; hoping to find survivors. After a whole hour of searching, they found some ninja and villagers. They were able to get them out of the rubble, they soon realised it was the medical team. Once they got them out, the medical ninja started healing the patients that were on the verge of death. Shino did a head count and noticed that Sakura wasn't with them.

So he started looking for her amongst the rubble. Sakura could hear someone digging around, opened her eyes and weakly said.

"Can ya hear me?" "Sakura? Sakura are you alright?!" Y-Yeah, kind of." Shino dug deeper and called over Kiba to help, so Kiba helped him out and saw that Sakura had been impaled by metal support beam.

"Holy shit!" "Hey guys…Mind helping me?" Kiba and Shino quickly but carefully, broke and took out the support beam. Sakura had been using medical jutsu to keep herself from dying, although she was running out of chakra. The medical team got her out and tended to her.

Kiba and Shino went out with a team of medical ninja to find anyone else that were alive, they decided the first place they should check was the safe house that they helped players into. While walking Kiba said.

"Do you think they'll be to defeat Nagato?" "Of course, we have three people who have sage mode. A high level Hokage with the Rinnegan. Four traitors in the Akatuski; and the goddamn nine tails." "Where is Kurama anyway?' "Wayne sent him and bunch of animal summons to find Nagato. Konan told him that he has to be in a high spot, this allows to distribute his own chakra to control and those paths. But he's left vulnerable since he's by himself. Which is why Kisame, that shark freak, is there to look after him. And Deidara is gonna meet up with Kurama and his team, so they can successfully overpower Nagato." "That's a good plan." "Well once all of this is over, you'll have to thank Kasey for that."

They finally reached their destination, and saw their friends. Kiba and Shino ran over to them. Shikamaru saw them and said.

"What took you so long?" He said in a jokey way. Choji used expansion jutsu and rolled head first into the debris that was covering the entrance. He was able to successfully clear the entrance, Ino slapped a paper bomb on the broken hatch. They all took cover and the bomb went off.

Once the smoke cleared, they went over to the hatch and Shikamaru kicked down the door and looked inside. He then shouted.

"Don't worry, we're not the bad guys here. We're here to keep you safe, by Lord Wayne's orders." The players that were hiding had come out in relief. Everyone got out of the safe house, and soon an ANBU team had arrived and said they were going to make sure there weren't any part of the caves that had collapsed due to the impact and shock on the side of the mountain.

After a seven minutes of raiding the place of what it had. They started making sure that people weren't wounded.

After a little while had passed, Hinata activated her Byakugan and locked onto the fight happening down in the crater. It was pretty intense. Only two paths were alive and they were pretty relentless. Hinata looked to Shikamaru and said.

"Only two paths are left." "Are they having any trouble?" "Yeah, the last two seem pretty determined." "Do we need to jump in?" "No, we shouldn't. They should have this, but I'll keep you updated on what happening." He nodded and walked away, going to make sure that all the players were alright.

* * *

While down at the battlefield, the six of them were having a tough time destroying them. Even the summons were having trouble. Wayne ran forward and threw his katana at the Deva path, the Deva path caught it and Kasey came up from behind and tried to punch him. Although the deva path was able to react time and use almighty push to blow him way.

Corrine, Konan and Naruto tried to get a hit on the Human path, but he proved to be too fast. Sometimes Corrine and Naruto would end up hitting each other somehow. Itachi tried his best to use his Amaterasu, but the Deva path kept intercepting in the process.

Right at the moment when everyone was growing tired, and needed to take a breather. Nagato found his opening.

"Now's my chance!" The Deva path quickly ran past the rest, and jumped in the centre of the summon animals. He levitated in the middle of them and yelled out.

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!" He sent back all three of the giant frogs, everyone in the destroyed village saw as; Gamabunta was thrown behind them. Hinata quickly looked back; and then put her attention back to the fight.

Corrine was able to put the Human path in a full nelson, Konan and Itachi tag teamed him. And successfully killed him. But the Deva path quickly used Universal pull and drag them in, he grabbed them by the throat and smashed them into the ground. He then threw them out of the crater, the rest quickly regained their stamina and Corrine tried punch his head in. But he quickly grabbed her hand, quickly turned her around and quickly stabbed her in the back five times.

He then kicked her into the village, while Kasey and Wayne went to tag team him, but as soon as they were near him. He quickly grabbed Kasey by the leg and smashed him into the ground, knocked him out and threw in the ruins of the village. Wayne tried to attack him from behind but he was able to quickly counter attack and sucker punched him in the stomach.

Then he threw him up into the village and up against the wall. Then he pulled him back in with Universal pull, while he was coming back towards him. The Deva six threw five black rods into Wayne. Wayne coughed up blood and with some pretty good accuracy, the Deva path threw him back into the same wall.

This time Wayne was stuck to wall. His health on at least 1%. Naruto immediately rushed up behind him; and was able to get a good hit on him. The Deva was flatten into the ground. Although the Deva path quickly uses Almighty push and Naruto was sent a couple feet away. Naruto landed with his hands overlapping each other, and when he looked up to see where the Deva path was. He couldn't find.

But instead he was greeted with a black rod going through both of his hands, Naruto grunted in pain. And he looked up to see the blank expression of the Deva path. He then continued to put five other rod into his body. Naruto's health stopped going down at around 22%. Naruto stared at the Deva path, and Nagato said.

"It must suck huh? Knowing at a lot of people we're counting on you and your little posse." "SHUT UP!" "Calm down….Now let's get this Tailed beast out of you." "Good luck…" "Hm? Excuse me?" "If you didn't know, Kurama isn't in that shitty jail cell right now." "…..Tell me." "Sorry I don't know, but go check with our probably dead Hokage. But I'm sure you wouldn't want to risk that, like I could call my friends to help me. And-"

The Deva path kicked his head down on the ground, and Naruto grunted in pain, he looked at Naruto and said.

"I can still sense some of the nine tails chakra, so let's see what happened if I extract that. Will he come running to save you?" He raised he hand at Naruto and his pupils dilate, Naruto stared in anger as his hand grew closer to Naruto's back. Then Nagato was interrupted by Hinata, the Deva path got out of the way. Hinata had a small window and broke one of the black rods in Naruto's path.

The Deva path quickly kicked Hinata. As she rolled she regained her balanced and quickly rushed at him. Nagato went into another coughing fit, making him lose control of the Deva path. Hinata used twin loin fist and had a solid head shot. He fell over and Hinata took the opportunity took to break the black rods that Naruto had stuck him in.

Hinata only broke three until she was pushed away. Hinata tumbled and the Deva path used Universal pull and grabbed her in, and he grabbed her by the throat and smashed her into the ground.

"STOP PLEASE!" Nagato looked at Naruto, he let her go. Hinata started crawling towards Naruto.

"Please….Please just stop…" Naruto said sadly, Hinata kept crawling towards him. Hinata got close to him, and she grabbed his hand and the black rod going through his hands.

"Why? Why are you risking your life?" Hinata tried using her strength to pull out the rod.

"Why are you fighting me? Why are you doing this? If you know you're going to die?" Hinata finally responded.

"Because…I'm sick of being weak. Even in this game. When it comes to Player killers, I always hesitate. I always just sit back and watch and don't do a thing… I'm so sick of feeling like the runt here… I wanna prove to everyone that I can do something. That I'm strong... So I wanna help everyone; to get out of here. And I never go back on my word. *chuckles* Cause that's my Nindo, my ninja way."

Hinata looked at Naruto with a smile, while Naruto stared at her in shock. All the sound died out and Naruto saw Hinata get lifted up in the air, so he locked his eyes on her and Naruto. The Deva path raised her up in the air, and then quickly shot his arm down. As Hinata fell down quickly to the earth.

"HINATA!" He looked as her body was smashed into the ground. Naruto could only watch in horror, soon Hinata's body had dematerialized and her crystals floated up in the air. Naruto saw them and said to himself.

"No…Please…Come back." Nagato then said.

"Hm? I'll admit, she was a brave young girl. But now let's-!" Nagato saw the red chakra radiating off of Naruto. He saw that his skin was peeling off, the Deva path slowly started backing away. While backing away he felt another person's hand on his back.

He turned around and saw Wayne, with the most sinister face he had ever seen. He had a scowl on his face and his eyes were sharp. He was about to attack him, but he quickly grabbed his arm and puts him in an arm lock. He made him watch of what was happening to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes had went a deep red, his fangs had were getting shaper and his fingernails get longer. Soon a dark crimson orb surrounded Naruto, and Nagato started becoming worried on what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" "Of course I'm sure, I'm the only one out of all us that has even met him." Kurama reasoned, the large female wolf walk towards him and said.

"Look its fine to admit you have no idea." "Shut up Lucy, I know what I am doing!" Lucy smiled and said.

"Just kidding! But still, it seems pretty shit that we have to find Deidara." "Well this attack has caught us completely by surprise, we had to figure out something." "That makes sense, but what if we-" "They'll be fine. I know for a fact Wayne wouldn't let any harm come to anyone, even with that big Almighty push." Lucy smiled and nodded, she then turned around and yelled out.

"Jack, Pakkun! Come on, we have to move!" "Coming!" Said the very enthusiastic red fox, with him was a small pug looking dog. He had brown fur and dark brown snout, and don's a forehead protector as well as donning blue vest. Pakkun said in a deep and gruff voice.

"I really hope we can find this guy soon, I'm worried about Kakashi and everyone else." "Don't worry! He's fine!" "How can you be sure Jack?" He said has he walked off, Jack simply responded with.

"Cause he's got the Sharingan! And has fast reflexes." Pakkun grinned and chuckled, the four of them walked on; while Kurama and Pakkun kept trying to find the scent of Deidara. After for what seemed like an hour, Kurama finally had found his scent.

"Found him! He's up ahead, so if we keep moving-!" Kurama collapsed, and grunted in pain. Lucy and Jack rushed to his side and Lucy asked.

"Kurama are alright!?" "Oh yeah of course, I just decide to collapse for the fucking fun of it." "Gotta be dick huh?" "Sorry… But still." Kurama slowly stood up and Pakkun noticed he was getting bigger and pointed it out.

"Not to alarm you, but you're growing." "What?" Kurama looked at his paws, which were now turning into humanoid hands. He started realising what was going on and said.

"Pakkun, you're in charge! Just keep going forward, and if you see a clay bird or spider you're near him!" Once he was finished he ran off back to the village, leaving the three summons.

"Don't worry, whatever it is he can handle it. But right now, let's focus on our mission." ""Right!"" Jack and Lucy said in sync, the three ran off to complete their mission.

After good amount of time, Wayne lets go of the Deva path, and jumped to orbs' side. He smiled and placed his hands on the orb and said.

"You know I can smell your fear right!? What you did is unforgivable! No one lays hand on my little sister!" Wayne's sadistic smile grew, he then banged on the orb. Which cracked and busted open. There, crouched over on all fours and had six tails. And a thick layer of dark red chakra was around Naruto. He almost resembled the nine tailed fox.

"Jinchuriki form, Level 2." Wayne looked Naruto in the eye with his Sharingan, and this ensured that Naruto would be under his control. The beast look at the Deva path and roared. The path had finally show emotion, and it was fear and panic.

"So Nagato…Let's have some fun shall we!?" Wayne clicked his fingers and the Naruto tailed beast, rushed at him with high speed. The Deva path and lifted up a giant boulder with his powers and threw It at the beast, but the beast somehow cuts through it and grabs the half of the boulder and starts smashing it on the Deva paths head.

He did this until he was buried to the neck up in the ground. He threw away the boulder, and the Deva path opened his eyes and looked at him. He used almighty push to get out of the ground, then he flew up in the sky and Wayne followed after him.

He grabbed him by the leg, and dragged him back to the ground and smashed him into it. The Deva path quickly regained his senses and quickly used almighty push, Wayne landed and used almighty push himself. He made the crater a little deeper; then water started pouring in. submerging some of the battlefield in water, so the Deva path moved and was running on the water. Then Naruto somehow stretched out his arms and maneuvered them towards the Deva path. He tried attack him; but with each swipe the Deva path was able to keep dodging them. He kept running around and kept dodging.

He was able to find a plot of land and quickly gets onto the small island, he then tucked and rolled and laid on his stomach and had his arms out in front of him.

Soon fireballs and chakra volleys were being launched at him, as soon as both of them got near him; he used a short almighty push. Then the fireballs and chakra volleys started rapidly coming at him, he kept using the quick almighty push to protect himself from the assault. After they stopped firing for a few seconds. He dropped his guard, smirked and said.

"Is that all you got?" He got up with the smirk on his face, but as soon as he got up he was met with Naruto's giant fist to his face. He was sent into a wall, going head first. He got stuck in the wall, and due to the strong impact the wall proceeded to crack and large rocks started falling him. He was buried in the rocks and Naruto unleashed an onslaught of chakra volleys; and they were homing on Deva's location. The destructive force of the chakra volleys were massive and ended cracking the crater and bringing in more water.

The Deva path quickly got out of the rocks and stood on the water, and Naruto and Wayne jumped off of the rock structure. (There they are!) Naruto quickly disappeared into the water and Wayne quickly rushed at him.

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!" Wayne quickly jumped up in the air and levitated, while the Deva path was on the bottom level of the whirl pool and pushed away the water. He tried seeing where Naruto was, only to find that Naruto was near him and somehow was able to resist he almighty push. Naruto got closer and grabbed him by the head, The Deva path hit him in the face and purposely let himself get blown away from the almighty push.

He rolled and skipped on the water a couple of times; but quickly regained his balanced and started running away from them. But Wayne caught up to him and grabbed his coat and threw him into Naruto, who literally wrapped his arms around him and Wayne stabbed him in the stomach with his hands.

The Deva path was able to wiggle out of Naruto's grasp and kick Wayne in the face. He jumped away and ran until he got onto another small island and Naruto was getting ready to blast him with a barrage of chakra volleys. The Deva path put his hands together, then a giant boulder lifted up and he moved it over and quickly dropped it on the both of them.

Then there was a big explosion.

Everyone in the village heard and saw the explosion. Corrine woke up and saw she was in a medical tent, and quickly got up out of bed and ran outside to see the giant cloud rising up from the ground.

"Corrine! Oh thank god you're awake!" "Kasey? What's going on?!" "Naruto has entered the second state of the Jinchuriki. Now he's battling Nagato, and Wayne is somehow assisting him without being attack by him." "Then what happened?" "I'm not sure, Neji turned away for a few minutes and then 'that' happened" Kasey said while pointing to the dark cloud rising up.

"God damn it Neji; you're a failure!" "Oh shut up!" "Corrine!" Corrine just sighed and asked.

"Do you know why he went into that state?" Every single one of her friends just looked at her with worried expressions, Kasey did a deep sigh and said.

"Because of Hinata, she tried helping him. But….She failed..." Corrine's eyes widen at what she just heard, she then dropped to her knees and stared up at the sky. Tears started falling down her face, the tears came out like fast like waterworks. She stuttered

"D-Damn it. *Hic*" Sakura kneeled down near her and held her close, everyone just had sad expressions on their faces. Not long after Corrine pulled herself together, which didn't take too long. Kurama finally reached the village and met up with the group.

"Guys! Are alright?!" "More or less. Judging by your size it has something to do with Naruto." "Very good Shikamaru. Since Naruto is in the second level, he's leeching my chakra and I can't retain the form I was in; so I'm turning back." "You can stop it?" "Yes, but I'll have to wait for my opportunity." "Great." Kurama sat down and asked Neji.

"So where's Wayne?" "He's down there with Naruto…And he seems to be in a psychopathic state." "Really? Hmm... How did Naruto get into the second level?" "Hinata died." Corrine said bluntly, Kurama was taken a back. He then said.

"I'm sorry for your loss." "Thank you." Kurama looked over to the dark thick and said.

"Must be quite the battle." "It sure is. They've been tossing the Deva path around like a ragdoll." Kurama just chuckled and looked up in the sky.

The Deva path got to his knees and was panting heavily, he stared at the boulder not knowing if that was enough to take them down and it probably wasn't. Then the boulder was cut in half, and he saw two grey translucent arms picking up the boulders and throwing them out of the way. (Oh for fuck sake.) He thought as he saw Naruto and Wayne rush at him, he quickly jumped up in the air and started flying up and after he was good few hundred feet in the air. He clapped his hands together and used planetary devastation.

Large chunks of earth started getting lifted up in the air, Naruto was caught in this and was being added to the giant planetoid floating in the air. But Wayne was able to get out and met the Deva path on the ground. He just glared at him with his sadistic smile, then the black rods started forming out of his hands. He grabbed them both and said.

"Last chance to give up, if you don't there's no telling what I'll do to ya." Nagato swallowed hard, he responded with.

"Come at me with your best shot…" "So be it!" They both rushed at each other, and collided. They locked eyes, Wayne head butted him and kicked him hard the stomach. But he retaliated with a punch to the face and he made used universal pull to grab the black chakra rod and stabbed him with it.

Wayne just started laughing and grabbed him with the grey translucent arm. He threw him up in the air and he quickly appeared behind him and kicked him down to earth.

He got up and saw his cloak was damaged, Wayne floated back down to the ground. Nagato knew this was gonna be a really long battle.

* * *

With Kurama, Kasey and Corrine were riding on Kurama's back and Corrine asked.

"So what's the plan again?" "I'm gonna need to close to Naruto, the seal on him is breaking. And I need to re seal it." "Cause if you don't, you go back to being a mindless boss." "Correct." Kurama stopped and saw that Wayne and the Deva path fighting.

"I'll help him, I can also calm him down." "I'm coming too." Kasey looked to Corrine, who had a serious face. He nodded and smiled. They both got off him and he said.

"You two stay safe you hear." "You too." Kurama got a running head start and jumped onto the planetoid, once he landed and could feel the ground vibrating and he heard a feint humming coming from the inside. He placed his hand on the ground and said to himself.

"Alright; time to get inside, and end this." Suddenly a giant tail came out from the levitating sphere, the tail almost ended up hitting Kasey and Corrine. They took a moment to realize what had happened and continued on their way. The finally reached Wayne and the Deva path, and Corrine shoved Wayne out of the way and palmed Deva in the face.

Kasey came to Wayne's side and said.

"Are you alright?" "Yeah of course I'm fine!" "Yelling gonna get you nowhere." Corrine got to his side as well and said.

"Man I hate when you get like this." "What?" Wayne's face soften and Kasey said.

"We get that you're angry, but you need to snap out of it. Do you really think Hinata would want you like this?" Wayne's eyes widen, his face then turn sad and then to happy look. He got up and said.

"Sometimes I don't know why I have you guys as friends, to be honest I'm pretty much the worst friend by far." "Sometimes you can be." Kasey joked, Wayne just smiled and said.

"Well! Let's go kick some ass!" The Deva path started backing away. Then a three more tails came from the planetoid, Nagato looked at the sphere and smiled. He then saw Kurama and said.

"So that's him!" "What?" Wayne looked up to see Kurama, digging in the planetoid. He then realized and said.

"For fuck sake!" "Oh shit that's right." The Deva path, and the group locked eyes with each other. So Wayne suckered punched him in the stomach and kicked him back.

Wayne turned around and asked.

"So why is he up there?" "He needs to re-seal the seal, if he doesn't he'll go back to a mindless high level enemy." "Oh course." "Don't worry, all we need to do is stall him." Wayne smiled and stared at the Deva path.

"Bring it on Nagato."

Kurama started clawing into the place, and he could see he was getting bigger. He stood up and he started gathering chakra in his mouth, he blasted the ground and he kept doing this until he ran out of Chakra.

"Alright, halfway there… I think I can claw my way into it now-Woah!" Another tail suddenly came out of the ground, Kurama lost his balance. He got up and looked at the tail, he looked at his claws and thought. (Hopefully this doesn't back fire.) He dug his claws deep into the tail, and then something roared within ground. The tail retracted and Kurama looked down the hole and said to himself.

"*sigh* Okay, let's do this." Kurama jumped into the hole, and started free falling deeper. He landed and noticed there was this red glow, he punched an opening for himself and saw deep red chakra swirling around. He used five seal palm jutsu and his fingertips were coated in blue fire. He stuck his arm in the red chakra and started crawling in, and once he was in, he saw the tailed beast looking Naruto. Just curled up in the foetal position.

He got closer to him and placed his five fingers on Naruto's stomach. Naruto reacted and started frantically shaking, Kurama quickly embraced Naruto and dug his claws in his stomach. Kurama closed his eyes, and when he opened them again he saw he was in a sewer type place.

He walked around for a bit till he found the place he was looking for, his old home. The cage. He walked in front of the cage and then he saw Naruto like beast roaring at him. He sighed and raised the water to the lock of the cage.

He placed his hand on the symbol, closed his eyes and concentrated all of his chakra to the seal. The cage and seal started glowing, with the Naruto beast roaring. The beast finally shed its skin and Naruto was revealed, Naruto's eyes opened and he saw Kurama standing before him.

"Hey kit!" "Kurama….What?" "You went into the second state of your Jinchuriki form. So you lost control and went berserk." "….I didn't hurt anyone did I?!" Naruto said with worry in his voice. Kurama shook his head and responded with.

"Luckily you didn't, but right now. I'm gonna ask you something." "What is it?" "You're gonna need to have half of my power this time." "What? Why?" "Cause you've made pretty good progress on our training, but you're still not there yet. But I can make you stronger, for a limited amount of time that is." "Why what's gonna happen?" "You'll be in a state of what I like to call. 'False chakra mode' puts you in a state were you're almost at your full potential with my chakra, but at the same not at your full potential." "….What's the down side?" "It'll be overloading your natural limits, after you out of that state you'll be weak for a while." "How long is a while?" "I dunno maybe like a week or two." "Doesn't sound that bad-." "Or a month."

Naruto just looked at him with an unimpressed look. He sighed and said.

"Alright let's do this." Kurama placed his hand on his head and said.

"You'll only have three minutes, don't waste them." "Wait, since you're giving up half of your chakra for little a while. Is anything gonna happen to you?" "Not sure, but let's not dwell on that right now. Just go and save the village." "Right!" Kurama started transferring his chakra to him and Naruto felt overwhelmed with this power; it wasn't like nature chakra.

After Kurama was done, he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and said.

"Don't die on me you here." Naruto's vision started getting blurry, and soon he could see anything. Naruto rubbed his eyes and once he opened them again he saw he was falling, he freaked out for a bit. Then quickly regained his sense and falls down to ground level.

He landed and he saw Wayne, Corrine and Kasey fighting Nagato.

"Hey guys!" the four of them stopped fighting, and looked up and were shocked at what they saw. Naruto seemed like he was constantly going in and out of some form, a golden aura flowing around him. They blinked and saw he was gone, the Deva path looked to his left and saw Naruto. And he was meet with a fist to his face, he was punched into air. And he quickly appeared behind him and kicked him into the forest.

He landed back down, where his friends looked at him with shock on their faces and Wayne said.

"What the fuck!" "No time to explain, I need to go and kill the fucker." He quickly ran away and the three of them were just left to ponder what just happened.

After the Deva path landed, he quickly looked up to see Naruto again. Naruto smirked and said.

"Last chance to give up, what are you gonna do?" "I guess I'll y to god…Wait I'm god, almost forget there for a sec." "*Inhales deeply then exhales* Yep." He then sucker punched him in the face, and grabbed him by the legs and smashed him into ground. He used Rasengan and finally destroyed the Deva path.

"You might be god, but I'm Naruto Uzamaki." Naruto knelt down and started removing the black chakra rods, after removing all of the rods he then could sense a large amount of chakra. He started moving to its location and saw a giant tree in the distance. Naruto picked up the pace and once he was finally at his destination, he noticed there was a hole in the tree and could sense the chakra coming from there. He walked into the tree and saw Deidara, Pakkun, Jack and Lucy. They were all out of breath and covered and cuts.

Naruto looked over to see Kisame, Kisame saw Naruto and said.

"Well, well, well. What do you we have here?" "Kisame, don't." "Why? Do you really think I can't take this kid on?" Deidara and the rest looked behind them and saw what was going on with Naruto.

"Yes Kisame, I do think that." "Whatever-" Naruto took him out in one punch, the summons and Deidara just looked in shock.

"So….You're Nagato?" He looked over to see a skinny pale man, in a chair with black chakra rods in his back. He had dark thick red hair, which was dead straight. Nagato sat up in his chair and said.

"Yes, it' finally nice to meet you in person." "Stop with the formal greetings! Why?! Why did you do all of this?!" Nagato sighed and said.

"There's a lot of reasons, but I need to ask you something….Do you hate me?" "WHAT KINDA QUESTION IS THAT?!" Nagato stared at him with an expressionless face.

"How couldn't I be?! You destroy my home, you killed countless people….And you even killed Hinata." He said sadly, Nagato just smiled and said.

"Why do I care?" "What?" "Why should I care that happened? It doesn't affect me." Naruto's rage grew larger, he was like wolf on the verge of killing his prey. Naruto took a deep breath and said.

"Why are you doing this?" "Huh?" "Why are you doing all of this? What do you hope to gain?" "….For people… To understand what it's like to feel pain. What it's like for people to be weak." "Excuse me! Are you serious!?" "I don't think you really understand… Humans are such a disgusting species, hehe it's amazing how many people are trapped in this place. And yet knowing the fact that if you die in the game you die in the real life…See when the game started, me and my friends were very confident in doing this. We believed we could safe everyone; we believed that in this world…We were strong."

Naruto looked at him with a worried look, he decided to sit down and listened. Nagato just gave him a wide eyed looked, he then smiled and continued.

"After a month, we were the official Akatuski. We gathered a group of high levelled players and took group into the boss levels." "Wait you mean-" "Yes Naruto, the unknown group that was clearing the floors up until floor 22 was us...before we were going to the floor 23, we're stopped by…Laughing Coffin." "Laughing Coffin?" "Yes, they were the new Player killers in the game. We were planning on taking them out anyway, so we figured why not…But then proved to be much more powerful than us…They killed all of my friends and only me And Konan were left alive. They killed us in cold blood and laughed like fucking maniacs, I felt defeated. Not only that, people from the game called us 'cheats' and 'beaters'. Still, even in this game I was weak. And people would still be willing to argue amongst each other."

Nagato started going into a coughing fit again. After he was done he continued with a weak voice.

"I was sick of it, I hated the fact that people would be so quick to blame others for the shit that happened to them. All because they were angry. I snapped, and I awoke the Rinnegan. I killed the Laughing Coffin and decide that I could still save everyone…With a bit of encouragement of course." He said with a smile.

"I would install fear into their hearts and make them work together. It would be the only way to make sure we could get out alive." "….Is that so?" "I know so…" Naruto and Nagato locked eyes with each other, Naruto stood and said.

"Well you're wrong." "…." "I believe that everyone can work together without fear to motivate them, you just need people to have faith in you. And I agree Humans are the worst species on the planet. But there are some people that aren't so bad. Trust me Nagato, I fought for everyone in my village. And if I didn't care or I'm so bad as you say humans are. Why did I do my very best to stop you?" "….." "Nagato please, stop this and use your power to help us. Everyone, including me thought that this unknown group was amazing; almost everyone had lost hope. Until you came along."

Nagato's eyes widen at what he heard, the speech Naruto was giving was so nostalgic.

"Nagato please, I can talk Wayne out of sending you to jail. You'll be an awesome addition to front lines… Come on, don't you want to help everyone again. I can give you the motivation you need if that's what you want." "…..Hehe *Starts laughing* …I don't understand. Konan did her best to try and talk me out of this, and yet here stands before me. A blonde child and he talks me out of it like I wanted to all along." Nagato starts laughing uncontrollably, like he just heard the funniest joke in a long time, tears of happiness fell down his face and started

"Sorry, I'm just overwhelmed… Thank you Naruto, I really need that." "It's no problem" They both smiled at each other, Nagato's tears dripped down his face and he said.

"I'm sorry Naruto. But I don't I'll be going back to help out." "Why?" "It's because, I've done some pretty stupid shit. And I want to redeem them all." "What do you mean?" "I can bring everyone I killed back." "What?!" "Yeah What?!" Deidara said. He just looked at Nagato with the most surprised face in the world. Nagato smiled and he said.

"You heard me, I can bring everyone back. But, I'll have to give up my own life." "Are you sure you want to do this?" "It's the only thing I can do to repent from my sins." Nagato did the Ko seal, he then said.

"Rinne rebirth."

* * *

"What…" Hinata opened her eyes and saw she was standing on a reflective surface, she looked up then saw a blinding sunset. She blinked a few times and fully opened her eyes.

She saw the most beautiful sight she laid her eyes on. It was the outside of Aincrad, and saw the floating castle in the sky swaying up and down. She opened her menu and saw a timer that was count down.

"Wait a minute! This must be the respawn area!" She looked around and saw nothing but empty space. The clouds rolled by and she looked to see the beautiful sight again.

"So that means I'm gonna die once this counter reaches zero." Hinata started giggling sadly, she sat down and watched the sunset. She waited for her demise. After for what seemed like an hour; she was watching the timer, it stopped and started saying. 'Respawn'.

She shot up once she saw this message and soon her body started glowing, she closed her eyes due to the blinding light. She opened her eyes and saw she was lying on the ground and covered in dirt, she slowly got up and looked at her surroundings. She started moving forward and then tripped on something, she quickly got up and saw a pile of rubble that she had tripped under was moving.

Then out popped a large skinny man with long red hair, he was quite tall and he started saying.

"When there's no more room in hell, Kurama well walk the earth bitch!" "Kurama?" "Huh?" Hinata and 'Kurama' locked eyes and Hinata said.

"Holy fuck it is you!" "Hinata! I thought you were dead!" "I almost was actually." "What the hell do you mean?" "I'll explain later." Kurama stood up and Hinata looked towards him and saw he was naked, she quickly covered her eyes and said.

"Jesus Kurama; cover up!" Kurama looked to see he had no clothes, so he quickly covered his nether regions and blushed. Hinata looked through her menu and found some clothes that could fit him.

She gave him the clothes. Now spotting a jumper and track suit pants, Kurama looked in the sky and saw it was starting to snow again. He looked back to Hinata and said.

"Well let's go, we should find the others and tell them the good news." Hinata nodded and started walking with the now human Kurama. While walking, they came across Wayne, Kasey and Corrine. They both started running down to meet them, Kasey noticed them and said.

"It's Hinata!" Corrine and Wayne quickly turned around to see if it was true, Hinata ran down faster and stopped in front of them. Corrine swiftly hugged her, quickly parted and said.

"What the fuck! Hinata! You don't not scare me like the ever fucking again! Do you hear me young lady!" "….Yes." Hinata looked over to Wayne, and he surprisingly pulled her in for a hug. Tears started falling down his face.

"Don't ever to that me again you hear." "I-I won't." "Good." He tightened his hug on her and she started hugging back. Kurama walked up and said.

"Aww that cute." "Huh?" Corrine looked to see him, quickly took out her Kunai and held it to his throat.

"Who are you?" "Huh…..It's me Kurama." "Bullshit." She brought the Kunai closer to his throat. Kurama tensed up and nervously said.

"O-Oh okay! C-Clam down." He looked over to Wayne, they both looked eyes and Wayne said.

"Yep it's him." "What how?" "Only Kurama could give me that look." Corrine studied his face, the realization hit Corrine like a truck. Her eyes widen and she dropped the Kunai and said.

"Holy fuck! Why are you a human?" "Like I'd know. Really, I remember giving my chakra to Naruto. Then this happened." Wayne inspected Kurama, he got real close to his face and just glared at his eyes.

"Hmmm? Ok let's get moving." The group nodded and started moving towards their temporary base, once they got up Shikamaru got up and addressed the situation to Wayne.

"Wayne, I've already contacted the builder Tazuna." "Ok good, well done Shikamaru. What are the causalities?" "Seven Anbu ninja are dead, forty-two shinobi are assumed dead and five Gennin ranked ninja are missing." "Alright I will send a search party." Shikamaru nodded and walked off and started gathering all the materials they could find, after an hour of making plans and getting the materials to start rebuilding the village.

Naruto walked through the gates. Hinata spotted him and quickly yelled out that Naruto had returned. All of Naruto's friends surrounded him and Hinata hugged him tight, Naruto eyes widen at the sight of Hinata and he quickly embraced her as his tears ran down his face.

After getting himself together, Naruto embraced Hinata with a kiss. They parted and she pulled him in for a hug and said.

"I'm so sorry. I won't do that again." "You better not." Naruto jokingly said, Wayne came up to him and said.

"You found Nagato?" "Yes…But I talked him out of continuing." "Really? How?" "…He didn't really want to do it, he just wanted to get everyone out of here. With the power of fear." Wayne sighed he scratched the back of his head and asked.

"May I ask what happened to him?" "He used some technique called Rinne rebirth. That I brought everyone that had died by his hand." "What?! Okay never mind of our four Anbu and forty-two shinobi being dead…What happened to him though?" "When he used it he died." "Hmm… Well I guess he atoned for what he had done." "I guess he did." Wayne sighed and said to Kasey.

"Alright, Kasey take a team and get Tazuna and his builders. Ino-Shika-Cho and team Guy. Go and start grabbing all the food you can find and start cleaning up. I want all the players that aren't injured start cleaning up the place, we have a long way to go." Everyone nodded and started doing their orders, it was gonna be a long few months to get everything up and running again….

4 months later: April  
Floor 66: Biome type, Snowy area.


	19. NSO Side Chapter 4: Curious Fox (Part 2)

The curious fox  
(part 2)

It's been at least two month, and the construction on the village was going great. 80% of the village had been cleared of the debris and already under construction. 40% of the houses and buildings have been rebuilt. Kurama was walking through the new mansion that had been built, he was quite bored and was just mindlessly wandering around.

While trying to figure out what to do, he passed Wayne's study room and thought. (I wonder…) He walked back to the study and opened the door.

"Hey Wayne, I wanna-." He stopped once he saw Wayne's head rise up from his desk. Drool was on his face and Kurama just said.

"Oh my god. Are you serious?" "It's been a long day." Wayne wiped away the drool and sat up and fixed up his hair.

"So what do you want?" Kurama closed the door, he walked over to the blinds and close them. Wayne was too tired to try and figure out what he was doing, he blinked his eyes a few times and rubbed them. Then once he opened them again, he saw Kurama slowly taking off his black shirt he had on. Wayne realized what he was doing and blushed, he then said.

"What the hell are doing?" "Just wanting to get comfortable." He said in a teasing tone, Wayne just looked away and said.

"Fucking stop!" "What? But you seem to be enjoying the view." Wayne's blush grew deeper. He could not believe that Kurama was doing this again, and it was working. Kurama finally took off his shirt and walked towards Wayne, Kurama sat down on his desk and said.

"Never seen you blush before." They both locked eyes, Wayne smiled and grabbed Kurama and dragged him to the bedroom. Kurama blushed like a tomato, Wayne sat on the bed and started taking off his clothes, Kurama's blush deepened and Wayne said.

"Okay you got me, so let's have some fun… Now strip" Kurama slowly nodded while thinking. (He's gonna fucking wreck me…Shit.)

"Garra, Corrine's here." "Send her in then." Without getting the all clear, Corrine just walked in and said.

"Yo eyeliner." "*sigh* Here." Corrine was handed a documents, she was about to read them till Garra said.

"It's only for the Hokage's eyes." "Then do you mind telling what's in this then?" "It contains info for the next bosses, the new blacksmith that's working on the log out item. And new info for the final boss." "Okay cool, I'll be going now." Garra nodded and Corrine walked out, she made her way back to the Leaf village. Once she got through the doors she put the documents on the table and switched out of her battle clothes to her casual clothes.

She grabbed the documents again and started looking for Wayne, after ten minutes. She found Kasey instead and asked.

"Hey, do you know where Wayne is?" "No, why?" "Because I got a mission from him and it was to get this." She held up the documents, Kasey got up and was gonna grab the folder. But Corrine moved it away and said.

"No, it's for Wayne only." "I'm the adviser, I can read this as well." Kasey was gonna grab it again, but Corrine moved it away again and said.

"No." "Yes." Kasey started trying to snatch it off of her, while Corrine resisted. After a good two minutes, Kasey was finally able to grab it and they started engaging in a tug of war type scenario.

"Just give it up!" "Never!" As they started pulling hard on their ends, they ended up ripping the document in half. And both of their faces formed into a look of extreme horror, they both started screaming at the top of their lungs.

"What the? What are they going on about?" "No stay here with me." Wayne looked back to Kurama, he smiled and Kurama placed his hand on Wayne's cheek and moved up and went on up to him and gently started biting him on the neck. Wayne softly moaned; and moved Kurama on his back then he whispered in his ear.

"You better not disappoint." On the inside Kurama started giggling like a school girl.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN- Okay…..Let's calm down, we have bit before the item-" The documents durability depletes to zero and the item turns to virtualized crystals and disappears.

"Gets destroyed…..Fuck!" "What are we gonna do!?" "Corrine, calm down. Just go back and grab another copy." "But I don't want to!" "…..*Sigh*" Kasey just face palmed and said.

"I don't care, Wayne will get mad either way. Just go and get a new one." "No!" "I'm not having this argument with you." "Guess what? I don't care and I'm not going!" "My god I love you sis but you're insufferable!" He then head-butts her in the face. Corrine just head-butted back and twice as hard, Kasey then said.

"Fine, here!" He dragged her with him and said.

"We'll both go!" "Fine." Corrine started getting ready, Kasey did as well but stopped once he saw something on the drawer next to him. He picked up a folder and started to read it, he slammed it down on the drawer which startled Corrine. She asked.

"What is it?" Kasey held up the document and said.

"So apparently you had another one this whole time." "What?! How?!" Corrine just stood there, and now being silent. She slowly took the folder and continued her search on finding Wayne.

With one last thrust and he was done, Kurama fell backwards and laid there. With Wayne on all fours and blushing like no tomorrow.

"That was amazing." "….I'll say." "So…I know I didn't take you out to dinner first but, do wanna grab some-" "No." "What?" Wayne slowly and carefully sat down and covered himself up in the blanket. He then said.

"Kurama…What we did was amazing; I'll admit…But I don't….*sigh* I don't want to get emotionally attached." "What do you mean?" "….I'm sorry Kurama, it's that….Look when we win this game we don't know what will happen to it…Most likely the game and its contents will get deleted, and that means you along with it." "How can you be sure?" "Just a gut feeling." Kurama sat up and looked at him, Kurama pressed his body against his and hugged him from the back.

"I care about you Kurama, and even if we were to go out, and safe you from being deleted with the game. I'll only get old and you'll stay young forever. And with you being such a smart AI and having your own feelings; I just don't wanna give you something to look forward to and then…I died and you be sad and junk." Kurama hugged tighter and he said.

"Well can we at least give it a shot?" "Sure." Wayne said with a smirk, Kurama smiled and said.

"Good, I'm so gonna try to make you happy." "Well too bad, I'm surrounded with people I consider family. So I'm happy every day." "Aww!" Kurama nuzzled Wayne and they both held hands. The door opened and Corrine walked in and said.

"Hey Wayne you in here? I got you the document…." She looked to see two naked males on the bed. She quickly realized what was going on and her face turned to a mixture of embarrassed and yaoi fangirl mode, she quickly took a picture, put the folder on the desk and quickly ran out of the room.

"HEY! DON"T YOU DO ANYTHING WITH THAT!" Wayne quickly put some clothes on and ran out to chase after her. Kurama just started laughing and thought. (Well it's gonna very interesting to date Wayne, I know that much)

End


	20. NSO Chapter 12: (Part 1)

**Oh my god, i'm so sorry for not updating in a while!  
School's been leaving me tired, but i'm really gonna  
try to get into a routine. Well i hope you guys and gals,  
Enjoy this update, i'll try to have part 2 up as soon as  
possible. So with that i have lovely day!**

 _A Unique Kekkei genkai  
(Part 1)  
_

"*Sneezes* Fuck, I hate being in the cold." "Quick your whining Sasuke, and just deal with it." Sasuke and Naruto huddled around the campfire to get some warmth, they heard footsteps and saw Sakura and Hinata walking back in.

"Jesus! This snowstorm isn't lighting up." Sakura complained, she sat down by the fire and was starting to warm up. Hinata cuddled up to Naruto and Sasuke said.

"Jesus, get a room you two." "Don't be jealous Sasuke." Sasuke just smirked and continued trying to warm up, Sasuke then asked Sakura.

"Have you got anything?" "No nothing yet, just glad we didn't get jumped. Apparently this group is a bunch of sadist." Naruto stated, Sakura replied with.

"Yeah it was in the mission briefing. But what I want to know is why they hide up in the snowy biomes. It's doesn't make sense." "I never read the briefing, do we at least know who the leader is?" "No, it seems these people have always remain in the shadows. It's only till now they started getting bold." Naruto sighed in frustration and looked outside, seeing harsh winds blowing the snow around was quite unsettling for him; for some reason.

Sasuke got up and said.

"Naruto and I will have a look around. See if we can pick up get any info." "Be careful Naruto." "I will." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then Naruto and Sasuke were off. As soon as they stepped outside, they were almost blown in the unknown. Yet they quickly got back on their feet and start marching through the snow. While walking through storm, they tried their best to see if they could any trace of their whereabouts. But of course they didn't drop anything that could indicate they were around the specific area, and since they storm hasn't lifted up if they left any footprints; the storm would've gotten rid of them.

They both walked a fair distance and the cold was finally getting to them. But it was worth it, they saw a silhouette of somebody walking towards them. They both decided to stay low and Naruto asked.

"What's the plan?" "Probably hasn't seen us, you stay low and flank him. I'll try to stall him, and if anything gets violent try to take him out quickly." Naruto nodded in understanding and started crawling through the snow. Sasuke stood up and starts walking towards the person, and as he came closer to the figure. He noticed it that it was woman, she wore a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, and a red turtle-neck which has a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Under the dress from what Sasuke could see, she wears a one piece red suit. For shoes, she wears calf-length brown sandal boots.

She also had thick red lipstick and had blue light hair with a spikey ponytail. She was quite beautiful, Sasuke resumed walking towards her and said.

"Hey! Over here!" Sasuke finally reached her and he said.

"Hello." "Greetings, what are you doing all the way out here?" "Could ask you the same." "I just on a quest was all, hopefully my reward is good." "You with anyone?" "No…..Are you?" "Nope, I was sent here from the Hokage." "Oh so you're a ninja of the leaf… Interesting." The mysterious woman smiled and started walking away, Sasuke kept his eye on her. Sasuke watched her disappear into the storm.

Sasuke signaled Naruto to get up and they started following her, after some time of following her. She suddenly stopped and dropped something in the snow and then just continued walking. Once she was a fair distance away, Sasuke and Naruto got close to the thing she drop, Naruto picked it up and saw it was a…Crystal.

"That's…..Interesting?" "Defiantly." Naruto checked the item and saw it had no name, in fact it wasn't an item at all. It was weapon. Naruto puts the crystal in his inventory and they continued following her. But they lost sight of her and tried to find something that could lead them back in her direction. But it was useless, they couldn't find anything. Sasuke noticed that their health started going down, and they both had the hypothermia debuff.

"We're going to need to rest cave." "You can, but I can keep going." "Naruto don't be an idiot. You'll die out there, all we need to do is rest. That's all….And we can eat instant ramen." Sasuke smirked, knowing that food his favorite food would encourage Naruto to listen. Naruto stared at him, he then smirked and said.

"The thing is I know you're playing me… But I am hungry; so sure." Sasuke smiled and saw something in distance, it was light. Must've been a campfire. They started walking towards the light and Naruto said.

"What if it's player?" "If their hostile we can take them, and its 80% chance that it's most likely a monster camp." "Yeah you're probably right." "….Hey do you know what's going on with Kurama and Wayne?" "Hmm? What?" "You haven't heard? Apparently Wayne and Kurama are dating." "What!?" "Yeah, Corrine apparently walked in on them doing the 'dirty' and she took a picture of them." "If that's true; Corrine would've posted that up on the in game Facebook." "Yeah see when I went to Corrine to confirm this, Wayne actually chased her down and forced her to delete the photo. And since everyone knows she can lie a lot. There's no telling if it's actually true."

Naruto just thought about those two together. He shivered at the thought and wonder if it really was true.

"I can talk it out of him, but right now let's get inside the cave!" Naruto said with enthusiasm. They started running through the snow and finally made it to the cave, once they got inside they found that there was no one inside. Although it was clear that a group was once here, Naruto approached closer and started going through the people's belongings. Sasuke immediately scolded him.

"What the hell you moron! Don't just go through people's stuff!" "Oh it's not like they're here….Huh?" Something caught Naruto's eye, he saw it was another crystal. He picked it up and saw it was in the shape of a dagger.

Naruto held up the weapon and suddenly the crystal dagger grew onto his hand.

"What the hell!" "What did you do idiot!" Sasuke ran up to him and started trying to break the crystal that had engulfed his arm. Sasuke found a big rock and threw it on the crystal, it didn't work. Naruto then banged his crystal arm on the wall, that didn't work as well. Then out of nowhere the crystal started growing onto his shoulder, now Naruto was really freaking out.

"AHHH! GET THS OFF ME!" "Alright hold still." Sasuke used Chidori and tried to pierce the crystal; but not even that worked. Then crystal quickly engulfed Naruto, Sasuke panicked and started trying to break him out of there. He did everything he could think of, but none of them worked.

"Shit… I'm gonna need to get help from Sakura and Hinata." "I don't think you'll be going anywhere." Sasuke quickly turned around and saw the same woman they were trailing, she then summoned a crystal arm blade and said.

"You know it's not wise to lie to a woman." She mocked, Sasuke then ran at her and tried punching her in the face. She was able dodge the punch and was gonna slash in the side, but Sasuke counterattacked and kicked her in the face.

She staggered a bit and smiled.

"Crystal release: Jade crystal prison technique!" She said quickly, Sasuke the noticed a light pink circle around him. He was gonna get out of the way, until the crystal quickly formed and encased him in the light pink crystal. The woman came up and puts her hand on the crystal and starts giggling.

"My, you are handsome…Don't worry you and your little friend will be a part of my collection." She giggled to herself again and walked off into the storm.

With Sakura and Hinata, hours had passed they were starting worry for the boys. It was getting close to nightfall. So Sakura got up, and said.

"Alright girl, let's go. We need to find them quick; it's been too long since they left." "Right." They quickly got ready and went out. By now the storm had lightened up, but the wind was still strong enough to cover any footprints they left behind. After twenty minutes of searching, they weren't able to find anything. Hinata started to stray from Sakura and started hearing voices, too far away and feint to make out.

She got low and started following the voices, she soon found herself at a cave and could hear the voices more clearly.

"So why the hell are we here again? Why can't we go on one of the lower levels and get that bloody item there?!" "Lord Oruchimaru's orders, he stated that the item he needed was on this floor." "How the fuck does know!? The bastard barely goes out, so how the hell would he know?!" "I have no clue; I'm just following orders! Look, Guren should know the reason why we're here, and how Lord Oruchimaru knows about the item. Let's go, she should be waiting for us."

Hinata heard the footsteps closing in, she immediately turned around and bumped into a woman. Hinata quickly shot back and got into a fighting stance, the woman quickly threw a crystal at her and Hinata went to smack it away. But as soon as it came into contact with her palm, the crystal grew and encased her hand in the crystal. Hinata tried to jump onto a wall but the woman used the prison technique, and Hinata was engulfed the crystal.

The two men came quickly came out and saw what happened.

"What the hell! Guren! Who was that?!" "A little eavesdropper. She was there the whole time." "Well….It's a good thing you saw here…Right?" "No, I'm pissed that you idiots would loudly talk about this. You know for fact that the five Kage are now sending more ninja's out there than ever now." "Sorry." "From now on don't talk about anything relating to the revival jutsu. Who know what could happen if...Hey are you listening?"

One of the men pointed behind Guren, she turned around and was met with a pink haired girl.

"Daughter of a-" Before she could finish speak; she was punched in the face and sent back into a wall. Sakura crack her knuckles and grinned.

"Well, well. What do we have here? The band of misfits that we need to take care of." The two men charged at her but she was able to take them down effortlessly, she looked over to Guren and saw she had a crystal arm blade. And rushed at her, Sakura quickly dodged the attack and kneed her in the stomach. Guren quickly vaulted over her and slashed her in the back, Sakura tried to counterattack but Guren grabbed her leg and threw her into the ground.

Sakura quickly got up and jumped in the air; and tried to fly kick her. But she got out of the way and Sakura ended up hitting the ground. Smashing the ground and making a small crater. Guren took a deep breath and got into her battle stance.

Sakura got up and rushed at her, Guren simply threw a crystal at her. Although Sakura saw what happened to Hinata, so she avoided the crystal and went to sucker punch her; yet Guren countered her attack and ended up stabbing her in the leg. Sakura quickly took the crystal out and got some distance between her and Guren.

"Okay interesting… I never seen someone with this unique Kekkei Genkai." "I assume you're leaf ninja." "Wonder what gave it away." Sakura said sarcastically, while she pointed towards her headband. Guren smiled and chuckled. She ran at her and made a crystal dragon, which she hopped on and tried to attack Sakura. But she focused all of her chakra into her fist and quickly maneuvered onto the dragon and punched it. Completely destroying it. Guren landed in the snow and threw a crystal dagger at her, Sakura only got nicked on the arm by it and ran at Guren.

As soon as she was close to Guren, Sakura was gonna punch her but Guren quickly grabbed her arm and tripped her. She successfully stabbed her in back, Sakura grunted in pain and got up slowly while Guren start giggling. Once Sakura got up she started running away, Guren just sadistically smiled and started following her.

After an hour of non-stop running, Sakura lost her and found shelter within a cave. She took out the crystal sword and started healing her wound. While she was doing that, she started messaging Wayne to get some backup. After she was done, she got up and quickly healed the wound. She turned around and got punched in the face, and grabbed the neck and was thrown into a wall.

Guren used the prison technique and Sakura was engulfed in the crystal. Guren started laughing and easily picked up the encased Sakura. She walked off back into the storm.

While back at the village.

"Idiots." Kurama quietly whispered to himself. He was bringing Kasey and Corrine home after a night of drinking, those two were lightweights and ended up singing 'Never gonna give you up' all night. The three of them walked in and Kurama had the two of them on his shoulders, he walked into the living room and placed them both on the couch.

Kurama left the two of them be and went to his room, he found Wayne sleeping on the bed and walked over to him and woke him up.

"Hmm?" "Hey sweet cheeks." Wayne sat up lazily and said.

"Hey….*Yawns*….you left them at the bar didn't you?" "I didn't do such a thing." "*Chuckles* Sure you didn't….Well goodnig-" Kurama got ontop of Wayne and whispered in his ear.

"Wanna go at it?" "Nope." "What?! Come on! We've been dating for at least two months now. And we…Haven't had any time to…Fool around." Wayne sighed, kissed him on the lips and unbuttoned his shirt and said.

"Don't blame me if I fall asleep halfway through okay?" Kurama nodded and started kissing his neck, gently biting him and getting worked up. Before anything exciting could happen, Wayne had gotten a message.

"Hold on." "Don't worry about it." Kurama grabbed Wayne's hand and kissed him deeply. Wayne pulled away and gently pushed him off, then went ahead and read the message…

"For fuck sake." "What?" "They ran into the group that'd been causing trouble recently…And it seems that they ended up getting capture by them." "….Can we just leave them and get back to sex." "….*Sigh* Let's go." Wayne buttoned up his shirt and messaged team Guy.

They met up at the teleport stone and went ahead to floor 66. Once they got there, Wayne summoned a large white wolf and the female wolf said.

"Lucy Reporting for duty!" "We've appeared to have lost Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata. It seems that they have been capture or something." Wayne pulled out Hinata's old jacket and Lucy smelt it.

"Oh." She said weakly

"The scent's weak, I might be able to find her. But it will take a while." "That's okay we have Neji to help you…Alright lead the way I guess." Neji activated his Byakugan and they both started leading way, trying to find some glimpse or a lead. While walking, Tenten came up to Wayne and Kurama and asked.

"So is it true?" "Is what true?" "That you and Wayne are dating?" "No!" "Yes." "Wayne!" "What?" "Holy shit I can't believe it! How did you two even became an item?" "Chalk it up to him seducing me and strip teasing." Kurama just glared at Wayne, while the Uchiha playfully poked his tongue out.

Kurama blushed hard and walked ahead to help out Lucy and Neji. After three hours of non-stop searching, they weren't able to find any type of leads. Soon the storm picked up and they quickly found a small cave, they started a fire and they all started warming up.

"Out of all the places they could've gotten captured, it was in the bloody snowy mountains." Tenten complained, all the while she was shivering due to the cold.

"This shitty fire's doing nothing." "If you want to warm up quickly Tenten, why not train with me?" "I'm too tired for that Lee." "Tenten shut up and stop complaining" Wayne said with a tired voice, Tenten quickly stopped talking and instead just sighed. A few minutes passed and Lucy soon caught an unfamiliar scent.

She stood up and let out a soft growl, Lee and Wayne quickly got into a battle stance. Then a man came running in and collapsed, he started shivering and started slowly crawling towards the fire. He curled up and everyone lowered their guard. Kurama came up and asked the man.

"Oi, who are you?" The man stayed silent and was still shivering, he finally sat up and said with his hands up.

"Sorry, I mean you guys no harm… Just trying to escape the cold." He sounded like he was out of breath, he must've been running for a long time to find some sort of shelter.

"I'll repeat; who are you?" "The name is Sai." "Sai….?" "That's just it. The name is Sai." "Really?" Sai nodded and took of the hoodie. He was pretty pale. He had short dead straight black hair. He sat there with a straight face, not showing any type of emotion.

"Creepy." Tenten said under her breath. Sai looked at Wayne and said.

"I assume you must be Lord Wayne?" "Yes that's me. Now who are you and what are you doing up here?" "I'm a representative of the Foundation." "*Sighs* Not this shit again." "What's going on?" "This guy called Danzo, requested to see me one time. So after having nothing to do one weekend I decided I should look at what this fucker wanted. He ended up showing me 'Root' or 'Foundation' which was his branch of my ANBU Services. His spin off of it though was…..Pretty disturbing." "How so?" Neji asked while keeping on his guard.

"How Root trains its soldiers is by making them lose the emotions, how they get this done. Is by making them all grow up with brothers, but at the end of their training they are required to try to kill each other until the other dies, in any way they choose." "Jesus!" "Yeah I know, so after telling him no. He threw a temper tantrum…Then he proceeded to tilt every painting on his fucking way out. Which kicked in my mini OCD, and gave me headache. Then after two years later, he thought it was wise to threaten me with his organization. Then I proceeded to whoop all of their asses and killed probably two hundred of his forces." "TWO HUNDRED!" "Yes Tenten. Two hundred. "Then what happened?" "Shut Root down, and forced them out of the village…..But since 'Sai' over here is representing for Root. I guess the group is now an underground organization….."

Wayne just sighed and rubbed his temples, he looked at Sai and said.

"Continue on why you are here." "We want to show you we can help, I gathered some information about that bandit group up here. Is that it has led that the group belongs to Oruchimaru." "Is that all?" "I was able to find their hideout." "Good, so you better led the way." Sai stood up and bowed respectfully.

"Right away, follow me." Everyone quickly followed Sai to the bandit's hideout. They entered the cave and stuck to the shadows, with Sai still leading the team. They finally stopped and look to see Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura, encased in crystals. Neji was about to go down, till Wayne stopped him and pointed at a woman. Coming around the corner.

"Is she the leader?" "Must be. Or she's just keeping guard." "Doesn't matter, we should take her out." Kurama coldly commented, Wayne just smirked and said.

"Well, let's strike fast." The group agreed and got into formation, Wayne gave the signal and they rushed down and went to attack her; but she was able to get out of the way and threw down a bomb. Wayne activated his Susanoo and protected him and group from the bomb. As the smoke was clearing, Wayne could see the woman with a crystal arm blade and small smile on her face.

"Alright then; hello darling. The name's Wayne…So what's yours?" "The names Guren. And that's all you'll get out of me." "We'll see about that." Wayne said quickly and with a smirk. Kurama rushed at Guren, and she couldn't react fast enough; as she was picked up and thrown into Wayne.

Wayne just smiled and quickly grabbed her by the legs, and smashed her into the ground. But Guren spun around and spin kicked Wayne and Neji, causing both of them to get sent flying. Tenten summoned two swords and sliced at her five times, before she was gutter stomped. Guren rushed at Kurama, and he blocked her attack and he head-butted her. While she staggered backwards, Lucy bit at her ankles and Guren kicked her away, while Lee quickly rushed at her and kicked her in the air.

Then he quickly appeared behind her, grabbed her then he spun around while he dragged he down back to earth. Smashing her head into the ground and getting off her at the last moment. Guren got up and growled a little, she was seriously pissed; she cracked her neck and tried to use the crystal prison Jutsu.

But she couldn't even preform the hand signs, and was put into a full nelson by Lee.

"Well holy shit that was fucking crazy….Anyway, Guren. You're coming down with us-." Before Wayne could finish his sentence, he was suddenly greeted to an axe in the back. He dropped to his knees and saw there were thirty other ninja's, and all from the sound clan.

Soon, the ninja's of the sound clan surrounded and overpowered the rest.

"Aww, did the little Hokage get outmatched." Guren mocked, watching as Wayne was in a quite a deal of pain. Wayne pulled out the axe and held up his arms.

"Alright you caught me." "Oh? Come on, where's the Hokage who fought back?" "I'm tired as of the moment, but don't worry, I will kick your ass soon." "Bold words for someone who just got an axe to the back." Wayne sighed and got on his knees, allowing the enemy ninja's to tie Wayne and the rest up. They were set down next to their crystalized friends.

"So what's the plan?" "Sleeping." Wayne said before lying down and closing his eyes, which Tenten promptly responded with.

"Are you serious?" "…." "Oh my god we're gonna die." "No we're not Tenten, Wayne always has a plan so let's just wait for him to get his rest." Neji said, calming her down. They all sat there, waiting for something to happen…It seemed like hours, before Guren came back.

"Come on, follow me." "Where are we going?" "To meet someone." They all hesitantly stood up, while Guren untied Kurama. Allowing him to pick up Wayne, and so they followed her. Although Kurama wanted to finally bash her head in, he knew Wayne would've already had an effective plan to take her down. He could only imagen what his lover would say if he did that, all he could do is wait.

After ten minutes, they had arrived in a large part of the cave system. There stood Orochimaru. The man who had attacked, them once after finding Kabuto. His long tongue slithered, he then put his tongue back in his mouth and said.

"My, if it's isn't the nine tailed fox. I see you giving Naruto full control of your power has had an effect on you." He smiled, while Kurama just softly growled.

"And what's this? The Hokage is sleeping on the job? *Laughs* I'll admit, he must be awfully calm." He snickered, while the rest just stood there hoping for Wayne to do something.

"Good work Guren, I knew you'd be right for this job." "Thank you Lord Orochimaru."...

To be continued...


	21. NSO Chapter 12 (Part 2)

_A Unique Kekkei genkai  
(Part 2) _

"Thank you Lord Orochimaru." She bowed and stood by his side. While Orochimaru slithered his tongue near Wayne, but Wayne woke up and jumped out of Kurama's hands and stomped on his tongue.

Orochimaru grunted in pain and smiled.

"Don't you dare, get your filthy tongue near me." Wayne coldly commented. He lifted his foot up, allowing Orochimaru to put his tongue back in his mouth.

"Well look who is finally awake." Wayne didn't respond, instead he shot a glare at him. While Orochimaru simply did the same with a smile.

"*Sighs* Alright, so it this the part where you reveal your master plan or whatever?" "Well aren't you eager. But unfortunately not right now. See, we're in a bit of a rush. So I must be off." He got up and started walking away, but before he could go any further Wayne said.

"What's wrong Mcfly? Ya Chicken." "….Oh my god, Yes! Once I get back to base I'm am so gonna watch back to the future! But right now, I guess you want a quicker death? Well I can grant just that." Orochimaru snapped his fingers and his men, got into a battle stance and start surrounding them.

"Aww come on! Are you really gonna let these morons take care of us?" "…." "Listen, I know for a fact you're just gonna order them to hand over our rare items. But do you seriously trust them enough to give over all of our times? Like this shit I'm wearing is pretty good, I wouldn't be surprised if half of them kept a few for themselves." Orochimaru grinned and said.

"The funny thing is I know you're playing me….But you're right…Okay, I'll personally fight you then." Orochimaru started walking back his way towards Wayne and he ordered one of his men, to cut the bindings. As Wayne bindings came undone, Orochimaru stopped and stood a few feet away from him.

"Lord Orochimaru! You can't be serious right?! This is Lord Hokage Wayne. He's the guy who went toe to toe with a person of the Rinnegan." Guren protested, not wanting her leader to go and fight.

"Need I remind you, he has the Rinnegan. Meaning very well he could just kill you at any moment. But you caught him on a good day, he's tired. Meaning he can't do much." "I don't need the Rinnegan to take you down; I'm still skilled enough to fuck you up." "Is that so? Well you better not disappoint. You hear me?" "Trust me. I won't" Wayne cracked his neck and Orochimaru suddenly got on the ground, and quickly slithered towards Wayne and reached for his right eye. Wayne was able to react in time and grabs his hand, and threw him into the ground hard.

Orochimaru wrapped his tongue around Wayne's neck, then got up and wrapped himself around Wayne. Restraining him, Orochimaru smiled and said.

"I thought you said you wouldn't disappoint." Wayne was able to get his arm out of his grasp; and used a quick version of the Almighty push. Orochimaru went flying into the cave's ceiling, and fell back to the ground on his feet.

Wayne rushed at Orochimaru and they both ended up hitting each other in the face, Orochimaru quickly followed up his attack with a high kick to Wayne's chin. Staggering him and making him fall backwards, Orochimaru took his opportunity and grabbed his sword; and ran at him. Wayne was able to quickly regain his posture, and parried Orochimarus' incoming attack with his Katana.

And swiftly disarmed him of his sword, and stabbed him in the shoulder. Guren was about to step in, but Orochimaru reassured her.

"I'm fine Guren…Hehe, you just got to remember we're not dealing with just a random ninja…This is the Hokage, one of the five Kage." "Ya know, you're the one who's starting to disappoint me right now." "Hehe, look maybe we can sort out deal?" Wayne just dug the Katana deeper in his shoulder, and Orochimaru grunted in pain and said with a pained and forced smile.

"Not gonna fall for that huh?" "You sealed your fate once you challenged me." Orochimaru quickly moved forward and head butts Wayne, and Orochimaru moved back to get the sword out of his shoulder and he spewed out a ton of snakes out of his mouth. The snakes started slithering their way towards Wayne and quickly too.

Wayne used Great fire annihilation and burned all the snakes away, while Orochimaru quickly slithered his way around Wayne, snatched his Katana and quickly stabbed him in the leg.

Then he bit his neck and threw him into the rough, spikey wall. Wayne was able to quickly get back up, and looked at his health…Around 300% percent. But damn did Orochimaru hit hard, his overall health was around 2000% for a level 77. But Wayne simply just smiled and took the Katana out of his leg.

(I'm going to need to finish this up quickly.) Wayne quickly thought, then he rushed at Orochimaru and they both ended up in a stalemate. Just punching back and forth and mirroring each other. After 10 minutes of a stalemate, they both grew tired and just stared at each other.

"Ya know, I'm really regretting allowing you to play me into this fight." "If ya weren't so easy to manipulate, you wouldn't be in the mess now would you?" Orochimaru sneered at him and tried sucker punching him, but Wayne was able to catch his fist and quickly went behind him. And suplexs' him.

Guren had enough, she quickly stepped in and slashed Wayne in the torso and then kicked him away. She helped up Orochimaru and asked.

"Are you alright my lord?" "I'm fine!" Orochimaru pushed her aside and looked at the Uchiha. Pissed.

"Aww, is something wrong?" Wayne said with a smirk on his face, Orochimaru just rushed at him and Wayne smiled and quickly grabbed his Katana. Then rushed at him as well, and they both passed each other. Looking like they didn't even hit one another.

Wayne put his Katana back in his sheathe and delayed cuts appeared on Orochimaru. He then dropped to the ground and Wayne smiled and started walking away, staring at Guren. But he stopped once he heard Orochimaru laughing.

He turned around to see the snake man, rising up like the actor from the exorcist. Orochimaru then opened his mouth wide, and Wayne saw something white jump out; then is body dropped back to the ground, lifeless. Wayne looked around franticly, hoping to see what the hell just came out of the man's mouth.

He suddenly felt something go past him, and then quickly tried to identify the threat. After a minute of searching, he could feel a long tongue drop on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a large white snake. It lunged at him and he was able to move out of the way. Guren then ordered everyone to get out of the cave and let Orochimaru deal with it.

Wayne summoned his Susanoo to protect himself from an attack, and then parried and counter attacks Orochimaru into a wall. Causing the cave to shake, and some debris falling on the white snake. But he got out and slithered his way over to him; and found his opening and smacked Wayne deeper in the cave system.

Wayne skipped on the ground, and finally crashed into rough rocks. His health was now 246%. As he got up he heard Orochimaru's chuckle, and got a shiver down his spine.

"That is an amazing skill you have." Wayne said, while keeping his guard up. He franticly looked around, trying to not let Orochimaru get the drop on him. He heard the sound of hissing, so he quickly and quietly moved his way over to the sound. And looked around the corner to see Orochimaru there, staring at him.

Wayne jumped back in fear, and Orochimaru lunged at Wayne and wrapped his body around him. Squeezing him and chuckling as he did so, and Wayne smiled then said.

"Hehe, amazing. You truly are something else. Aren't you pedo?" Orochimaru then grabbed him by his mouth, and threw him into a boulder. Then he quickly moved around Wayne, and then tried to strike him from the back. But Wayne summoned his Susanoo and slashed at the white snake.

Wayne smiled and is eyes started to bleed. (Finally got my full strength back at least. Now let's try something fun.) Wayne used universal pull, and brings Orochimaru back towards him.

Then Wayne weaved hand signs and used Water style: Raging waves. He spat out the water and, slammed Orochimaru into some catalyse. He was stabbed by one of them, and feel to the ground and some of the catalyse fell onto him. Wayne smiled as he saw the catalyse on him, soon Orochimaru raised from the rubble and hissed at Wayne.

Wayne started backing up, then turned around and started running away. He could hear Orochimaru gaining on him, he used camouflage jutsu. And hid up against a wall, letting the unaware Orochimaru pass him. He quietly sighed and thought to himself. (Seems I totally underestimated him…And has of now I'm on his battle field…. Crap. I gonna need to be in Sage mode for this fight. ) Wayne let down the camouflage, and crouched. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on hearing Orochimaru.

He could him slithering around, hastily searching for him. He started moving once he opened his eyes, and since he invested a lot of time into the stealth skill. He barely made noise as he was searching for some sort of way out.

While with Kurama and the rest, they all sat in another cave nearby. Waiting for something to happen. Tenten, was actually try to cut the binds sneakily. She could see the durability was slowly decreasing, but at the rate it was going down. She'll probably need a few more hours, for it to break.

Neji tried to activate his Bykuguan, but to no avail. It didn't work.

"You know, Wayne's probably dead by now." Kurama softly growled and stared at Guren, with cold eyes. Guren simply smirked and giggled

"Did I struck a nerve?" "Shut your fucking face." "What? All I'm saying is true. Wayne isn't at full strength, and Lord Orochimaru is quite powerful in the White snake form." Guren started laughing softly, while Kurama grew angry as he stared at the crystallized encased Naruto.

But then, Kurama soon felt some incredible chakra underneath him. He got shivers down his spine and said to Guren.

"Tell me this; why are you so loyal to him?" "Hmm? What?" "Why are you loyal to Orochimaru?" "Well if ya must know, in the real world. He ran an orphanage." Kurama just sat there in disbelief, giving off a look that said. 'Yeah, sure he totally did that.'

"It's true. He took me in." "Yeah, and I'm sure he did it out of the kindness of his 'heart'." Kurama mocked, Guren just leaned against wall and just let the tailed beast, believed what he wanted. But rather quickly she said.

"I wonder if your leader is dead by now…Or is he escaping, knowing he can't-." Before Guren could finish her sentence, she felt a blade pressing against her throat. She was gonna turn around to see who it was; but then was quickly told.

"Move and I gut you like a pig." At this point, she pretty much shit herself. She locked her head into position, and the person stepped out of the shadows. Revealing it to be Wayne. He cut the bindings of his friends, then Guren's thugs were gonna try to fight. But Guren quickly told them off and said don't do anything.

Wayne looked at his friends.

"Sup." Is all he said. Kurama embraced him and parted and asked.

"Did ya do it? Is Orochimaru dead?!" "Yeah about that…." "…No." "Yes…He's a lot stronger than I thought. And I don't have enough power to finish him off." Guren smirked; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. While the group, decided to argue with Wayne. They really couldn't believe that Wayne didn't kill Orochimaru, as sadistic as that may sound. But he was the leader of these Player killers, and he seemed pretty sadistic himself. So they really can't afford more people to die.

"What the hell do you mean, you need to go into Sage mode!?" "I just have to! I need that power from Sage mode to kill him off." "Then do that!" "Oh my god Neji! Just shut up! Look, Orochimaru is still looking around for me. He most likely figured out, I'm not longer in the cave system. So Neji, you and the rest will take care of him as I get ready."

Neji was then gonna protest, but Wayne gave him a death glare; he closed his mouth and sighed then said.

"Alright then; Kurama. Stay with ya boyfriend, while we keep an eye out for the snake freak." Kurama nodded, and tied up Orochimarus' henchmen. Wayne sat down and started gathering in Nature Chakra. Being deadly still to allow his body to take in the chakra.

While with Team Guy. They went out into the blizzard, knowing the full risks of what would happen. Neji was finally able to activate his Byakugan, and he looked down into the cave systems. Seeing if Orochimaru was anywhere down there, but to his surprise he wasn't.

Looks like Orochimaru must've went out, and started searching outside instead. Neji immediately looked up and started scanning around; hopping to get a glimpse of him…..Nothing. There was nothing to see, he couldn't find anything to lock on. Lucy couldn't pick up his scent, and her nose was pretty good.

"I don't see anything." "What, where is he then?" Tenten asked, making sure her guard was up.

"I don't know. Let's keep walking though; maybe he's just out of the field of the Byakugan." They continued walking, but Lee felt something go past him. He turned around and saw nothing. So he resumed walking till he grabbed by the leg and was dragged away, while screaming. The rest of them turned around, only catching a glimpse of Lee getting dragged.

Then Lee was thrown back to them, he was knocked out. Then a tail came swinging at them, they all ducked and Tenten was pounced on and was thrown away but Orochimaru. He was about to attack Neji, till he did Eight trigrams: palm rotation. This knocked and staggered Orochimaru for a little bit, but it gave Neji enough time to rush up to him and air palmed him away. He successfully knocked him back, but Orochimaru quickly slithered his way back and, slammed Neji to the ground. Knocking him out.

Lucy stayed low and watched the whole event. She was able sneak away and ran towards Wayne and Kurama, once she arrived. She saw Kurama and a Wayne clone.

"Orochimaru knocked out team Guy!" "What?!" Kurama asked in confusion.

"He's out of the cave system, and has knocked them out. I don't stick around to see what he was going to do." "Are you serious Lucy!" "I'm sorry!" Kurama turned to the Wayne clone, and the clone said.

"My guess, the real Wayne would say go and get them out before any real harm is done to them." Kurama looked at Lucy, then back at the real Wayne.

"Don't worry. I can keep these Player killers in check. Go get team Guy." Kurama nodded and ran outside with Lucy. And went back to the spot where Orochimaru attack Lucy and team Guy, yet as they got there. They could only find Tenten, no sign of Lee or Neji. Kurama walked over to Tenten, and picked her up.

Lucy started trying to get lock on Lee and Neji's scent….Nothing. There was no trace of their scent; it was like if someone covered it up. It would have to be Orochimaru, but he was his White snake form. If that was the case, and he did cover their scent, he's vulnerable at the moment.

Before Lucy could say anything; she suddenly got Lee's scent. She did a full 180 turn; and looked to see Lee flying towards her. She moved out of the way, and Kurama caught him before he hits the ground.

Lee groaned and weakly said.

"Get out….of here." "Huh?" Kurama looked up and saw a white tail; he was hit hard in the stomach. And got thrown a few feet away, and let's go of Tenten and Lee. As he tumbled and hit the ground, Orochimaru quickly wrapped his body around Kurama and said.

"My, it seems the snake has finally caught the fox." "Yeah, see. That was your first mistake." Kurama smirked and uses tailed beast bomb, blowing Orochimaru off of him and taking a bit of the damage as well. Kurama landed on the ground, and rushes towards Orochimaru. While Lucy gathers chakra and starts growing in size.

Kurama dodged an incoming attack, and uses his long claws to slash at Orochimaru's body. Orochimaru grunted in pain; then spits white snakes at him and Kurama tries to kill the snakes. But Orochimaru slams on the ground, causing heavy vibrations, knocking Kurama off balance.

The snakes then swarmed on Kurama, he tried them knocking off. But they started restricting his movement; but Lucy came to his rescue, she slashed at the snakes. Killing them all in one move. Before Kurama could get up, Orochimaru grabbed him in his mouth, and slammed him into the ground. Knocking the wind out of him, Lucy quickly jumped up on Orochimarus' face and clawed at his eyes.

Orochimaru drops him and starts frantically shaking his head, due to the pain. Kurama and Lucy dropped right next to each other, hopefully they can hold out until Wayne arrives.

Guren stared at the boy. Just sitting there with his eyes closed…. She was quite pissed, how dare this child just show up and try to ruin her fun. She continued to glare at Wayne, till the clone said.

"You trying to set him on fire?" "Don't talk to me." "Oh. Look out, we got a bad ass over here!" Guren quickly turned her head in anger, even if it was a clone. It was the closes thing to smashing his face in.

"You'll never win ya know." "I beg differ. I have the Rinnegan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. And have recently mastered sage mode. I'm pretty much a god at this point." "Quite the ego there." "Nah, I do that is just get the enemy thinking, and get there guard down. But you're adoptive daddy, is full of him self. Not to mention he doesn't care about you too much." "Excuse you?" The clone smirked.

"Come on, Orochimaru doesn't seem to care about any of you at all. The guy's so stuck up, that he won't even accept help. Like he literally pushed you away just so, he could fight me." The clone looked around; he saw there were uneasy looks. Looks of doubt.

"And he fell for my trap to fight him one on one. Trust me; I don't doubt that you would hand over every item from us. But seeing as he fell for that trap, he clearly doesn't trust any of you to kill us yourselves." "What are you getting at?" "…That you're nothing but pawns. Sure he might've not act like that in the orphanage…. But in the game, a lot of person's true selves come out. I'm sure he'd kill all of you, if it meant logging out of this death game."

Guren stared at the ground, she started doubting him herself. She's a young woman now, and left the orphanage. Maybe he's changed a lot; fuck. Maybe he's not even running the orphanage anymore…Although now begs the question…. From time to time as kid, she'd see this…interest in his eyes. Cause the orphanage he ran was during in war. He ran a war orphanage, taking in war orphans all the time.

Orochimaru was a solider too at the time, one of the legendary Sannin. A unique three man squad; they were known for making the impossible, possible...He didn't look like the type to care about kids, actually she even heard from Jiraya that he tried to kill three kids one time. Just because they were having it rough…She wonders if he really cared about the kids in the orphanage at all.

"It seems you're having doubts miss Guren." "…." "How about this…We'll take you and these others in? We can give you a good home, and you can become whatever you want in our village. Not to mention you will be cared about by a lot of people in our village, but your past will make it difficult for them to trust you. I'm sure they'll warm up to you in no time."

Guren was confused right now. Why is he offering her to join forces, she's killed people and not to mention she tried killing him. Someone that forgiving could get them killed and used, but Wayne didn't seem like that type of person. He seemed quite smart, hell he did manipulate Orochimaru to fight him…. She noticing she was smiling, but she quickly stopped and the clone said.

"Woah, didn't think you can genuinely smile…So? Are you taking me up on that deal?" "…One condition." "That is?" "I want you to help me break out some of my friends." "No problem." The clone cut the bindings, and Guren stood up. With the clone smiling at her…Even if it wasn't the real Wayne, maybe he planned this. To try to get them on his side….Guren held out her hand, and the clone shook it.

But then, the clone poofs up in smoke and she turns around to see Wayne. Standing there, with a green fang marks under his eyes, sharper canine teeth and a red eye with slit pupils

"Glad you decided to join us." "…Well, you seem more trustworthy then the pedo right now." "*Snrk* Hahaha! Alright I think we're going to get along." Wayne cut the bindings for everyone, and they all stood up.

"Alright men! The man you called leader, is out there! You know for a fact he'll just use you, then discard you like toilet paper! Join me! And I assure you, you will get respect from me and the people you'll work for at the village!" The bandits started getting pumped, even Guren was too.

"You will not be discarded! You will not be used! You will not die on my command…Let's take this ugly son of bitch down. Who's with me!?" The men started cheering; Guren was quite surprised. He was quite the motivator, and she never seen these men cheer this loud before.

Wayne started walking away and said for Guren and the men to follow him. They as told, and they braved the harsh weather to find him.

While with Kurama and Lucy. Things weren't holding up that great; as they both tried to go in to a switch type system. Allowing one person to take a break, while the other attacked. That lightened things up and made Kurama and Lucy not so tired once their break was up; Yet Orochimaru didn't look like he was getting tired or slowing down from the cold.

Kurama and Lucy collapsed, Kurama was covered in wounds and Lucy was just exhausted. Kurama quickly went over to her, and stood in front of her; hoping to protect and absorb the damage for Lucy.

"Aww, how touching. But it's too bad, that's what's gonna kill ya!" Orochimaru charged for an attack, but before he could get close to using his attack. Suddenly arrows were shot at him, and he retaliated with a tail swipe to break all the arrows.

Orochimaru looked in the direction where the arrows where coming from, and looked to see his men, Wayne and Guren. He grinned in his head, and said.

"So I see you joined him, yes? Or have all captured him again and giving him to me." Guren stared at him, with the most disgusted look on her face.

"Well that's not a nice look to give Guren." Orochimaru mocked. Wayne walked forward and gave Orochimaru a warning.

"Alright, look. If ya don't back down now, I will not be responsible for what will happen to you." "Good thing I'll have no regrets!" Orochimaru lunged at Wayne, but Wayne used Almighty push and Orochimaru was thrown a few feet away from the group.

Wayne then used Universal pull to drag, Lucy and Kurama back to safety. After he did that, he levitated off the ground and started gliding towards Orochimaru; while having boulders float around him as ammo. Orochimaru saw this and started moving around, trying to throw off Wayne's aim. Although Wayne tried to take a shot and missed, he tried his luck again and missed.

Orochimaru's body blends in perfectly with the snow. But he was going at such a speed, that Wayne could only see him for a brief moment. Wayne narrowed his eyes, and kept an eye out for a glimpse of the snake man…As soon as he saw a blur; he tracked its movements and shot a boulder. This time he was successful in hitting him, and scrapped a good chunk of his health off.

Orochimaru was staggered and Wayne threw more boulders at him, causing Orochimaru to start moving backwards with each hit. Once the assault stopped, Orochimaru realized that he even in this form; he has no chances in winning.

He started retreating and Wayne was right on his tail; Orochimaru tried to shake him off. Wayne stopped and watched Orochimaru as he slithered away; He then clapped his hands and threw a black orb in the air, and smiled.

As Orochimaru was running away, he suddenly felt a strong force pulling him back. He turned around and saw chunks of the earth floating up to a specific point in the sky. This must've been planetary devastation, and before Orochimaru could try to get away. The force was too strong and he got sucked up with the debris; soon becoming trapped in the giant ball in the sky.

Wayne gently floated back down towards the group.

"Kurama, can you start charging up a Tailed beast bomb?" "Umm…Yeah sure." "Guren, how many crystal dragons can you make?" "All of them." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Then you choose the amount." Wayne said with a grin on his face; Guren started weaving the hand signs. Once she was done, she had made thirty crystal dragons; and Wayne used and charged Lighting Style: Black Panther. Five black lighting panthers formed around Wayne, and they got into a crouch position looking like they were ready to pounce.

"Alright, my tailed beast bomb is ready." Wayne nodded and snapped his fingers, and the lighting panthers fused with the crystal dragons. Giving the dragons, a dark tinge to their pink colour; and black eyes. Wayne nodded at Kurama and held up the bomb, and then the dragons came closer to absorb that as well.

Wayne then held out his hand and the dragons rushed at the giant orb in the sky. Wayne then smirked and said.

"Sage art: Black tailed crystal bomb." The dragons closed in on the orb, and then smashed into it at full force. Once the dragons were destroyed, the lighting coursed through the planetoid; then after that. It exploded.

Raining down with the chunks of the planetoid, and everyone saw as Orochimaru fell down. They saw where he landed and walked over; only to find that the bastard was still alive. Only clinging to one percent of health, so Wayne walked over to him; and was going to land the finishing blow. Only to stop and smirk.

Wayne put his Katana back in it sheath, and said.

"Let this be a lesson. You fuck with me and my village, and this is what's going to happen to you." He said, pointing at the state he is in.

"Next time, I won't let you live. So you better have the smarts to know, that you're not meant to fuck with me or my people….Do I make myself clear?" "…." Before Wayne could repeat his question, Orochimaru quickly slithered off and out of site. Kurama and Guren were gonna chase after him; but Wayne told them not to worry about it.

They all went back to the cave where, Naruto and the rest were being held. Guren undid the Jutsu and the four of them all gasped, when they were snapped back into the waking world.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes, and looked up to see Guren.

"Hi..." "Y-You!" He and Sakura immediately got up in a battle stance, and went to attack her. But Wayne stopped their attack.

"Calm down you two!" "Excuse me?! That bitch is the one that attacked us! You know that right?!" "Yes I know that. But my plan worked." "Plan?" Sakura asked, with the most confused look on her face.

"As you know, I gave you four the task to capture them. You can try to guess what's next." Wayne explained. Hinata then knew what he meant and said.

"Oh! You wanted them to join us….But… Doesn't-" "Yes I know it seems dangerous. But…I believe I've successfully got them on our side." He said with a bigg toothy smile. Guren avoided eye contact with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Can we really trust them? She stab me in the back and trapped us in a crystal!" "….I know saying sorry won't make it up. But I'll happily do anything to prove my worth." "Anything?" "Anything." Sakura stood there for a second; then the four of them huddled in a circle. They whispered to each other for two minutes, as they turned around Naruto says.

"We'll have to get back to you on that one… But for now, just make sure to keep your distance." "…. Umm…Okay, that's fair." After their little agreement, the group went back out to the blizzard, looking for team Guy. And Kurama was catching Naruto and his team up on what happened.

After they found Neji, Tenten and Lee; they all go back to the hidden leaf village. Kurama and Wayne go back to their room. As Wayne laid down Kurama asked.

"Why did you let him live?" "..." "I mean, you never seemed bothered by killing someone else when they hurt or threaten us." "…." Kurama walked over and laid next to him. Spooning him and asked said.

"You don't have to tell me. I perfectly-" "I'm just sick of it." "Sick of it?" "Of killing; Nagato had point, everyone just argued amongst each other rather than work together to get out of this game. Like a whole month had passed and we couldn't even find the first boss room…I just. Wanna get out with out any more people dying, and live in the real world again." Kurama hugged Wayne tighter.

"But then…I don't. If I'm going to be honest, I'm not like this. In the real world, I'm more quiet... I just tend to keep to myself, i was afraid of being myself there. but here I have the strength and courage to be who I really am. Not the quiet and respectful Wayne, who always tried to not to tell the harsh truth to people...But the the teenager who always looked at other people's ignorance, and would do everything to cut them down and make them feel like they were pretty much wrong and shit... But i do care for people like Naruto and the others...Their not friends anymore; they're family." Kurama smiled and could Wayne's heartbeat, he never talked about how he truly felt. Sure to people who were bastards and tried to seem like they were right. Wayne then said.

"Not to mention I'll lose you, when we get out of this game" Wayne turned around and hugged Kurama. Kurama was gonna say something but noticed that he had fallen asleep in his arms.

Kurama gave his lover as kiss on the forehead and fell asleep with him. Hoping that he'd get out…Even if it meant he couldn't be with him...

2 months later: June

Floor 73: Biome type, Roofed Forest.


	22. NSO Chapter 13

The Info broker

(Come on! Where the hell is this guy meant to be?! I've been waiting here for hours!) Corrine thought with a sour look on her face. She was ordered by Wayne to meet up with the Info broker that's been supplying them info on bosses, item drops and PK hideouts.

She stared at the dense leaves of this forest; she thought about getting her agility levels up on this floor at some point. But she'd rather do it on her time, not on a mission with her self-proclaimed brothers. Kasey got bored at some point, and just started farming for Exp on this floor; while Naruto went ahead to find this bastard they were trying to meet up with.

Corrine yawned and continued to stare at little rays of light, peaking through the leafs. Corrine started closing her eyes and was going to nap. But the she heard footsteps; she groaned and stood up. She looked to the left to see a man with long scruffy black hair with a blue tint, and a fringe covering his right eye and looked to be in his middle aged. Possibly early 30s or late 20s.

"So I assume you must our info broker?" "But of course. The name is Madara Uchiha." "An Uchiha? You related-" "We all are Ms Keenan. But anyway, my nephew asked me to meet up with you?" "Yeah….Wait Madara… Oh right, you were beta tester. Are you really an Uchiha?" "The fact you just said, I'm a beta tester pretty much gave it all away. I'm not, just a man who loves history."

Corrine just looked at the man with doubt. But shrugged and just shook his hand.

"So what Info do you have for us today?" "Well, do you remember Laughing Coffin?" "You got to be fucking kidding me right?" "Wish I can say I am; but no. it seems that Mr Nagato didn't kill all of them. Five ended up escaping the ordeal, and then waited in the shadows till they got more people to join their party." "Party?" "Oh yeah, they didn't end up sticking around long did they. Well see the Akatsuki took their method of infiltration of guilds; laughing coffin is just a well-organized group. It helps them get the drop on guilds they want to take down." "Oh yeah that's right, I was told that the Akatsuki were just a group not guild."

Corrine said while staring blankly up at the dense trees. She was listening, but just couldn't really care about laughing coffin. They really can't be a threat; since they have some high-level players in their village. Laughing Coffin can't be too scary.

"As of now, they don't have a base of operations. So they mainly just camp on the higher floors of the game." "Are they here?" "They'll be coming within two weeks." "Okay good." Madara held up a scroll and handed it to her.

"It's the last log out item." Corrine opened it up and started reading it….Chakra fruit. She looked at him in confusion and he said.

"If you read deep into the mythology of this game. It's said how chakra even came to be is because of that. It sprouted from the god tree and the very first fruit eaten was by Kaguya, the mother chakra." "Woah that awesome, I can't wait to plant it and get the fruit. *Sigh* Too bad we can only get one." "Yeah too bad. Anyway, are we going?" "We?"

Madara just smiled and chuckled. "I'm coming along. Wayne has provided me with some accommodations at the village. So I'll be living in the village. Does that bother you?" "No, I just thought I would be told this is all. Anyway, let me call me my teammates." She opened up her menu and called them through the chat.

The both of them picked up.

"Found him." "You gotta be kidding me!" Naruto yelled, Kasey just chuckled and said.

"So what's our new info?" "Laughing Coffin's back." "Really?" "Yep; and they'll be up to this floor within two weeks." "Let's hope we don't have trouble with them then." "Yeah let's hope. So we all ready to head back?" "No, I'm gonna stay here and gets some levels. I need to stay in the game of course. No pun intended." "I accidently activated a quest…And it has a really good item. Hehe so I'm not gonna skip this."

Corrine groaned and hung up on them, then she turned around and said.

"Alright let's go." They're not coming" "No, they want to stay on the floor a little longer. So let's go." Madara nodded and they walked all the way to the teleport stone; and went back to the village. They only got half way through the village, till Madara stopped and looked inside of a book store.

Madara walked in and Corrine followed shortly, the saw him in the…..Erotic section. She hesitantly walked over there and found him staring a book; she looked over to see what it was…..It was the goddamn Make out Tactics Series. It was a in game book made by Akihiko Kayaba. A few people read it and said it wasn't a bad book; even if it was done by the same mad man who trapped everyone in this game.

"Oh no, you like that trash?" "What? The book's quite good. I can't help but get hot-." "NOPE! Nope! Don't care!" Corrine grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out, while Madara was in shock that this girl was pulling him around like a doll without any effort.

They soon got to Wayne's office and entered; only to find Wayne sleeping…. Corrine walked over and poured the rest of his unfinished coffee on his head, and with that he woke up and glared at her. She just simply poked her tongue out and said.

"Madara has arrived sir." "*Sighs* Of course." Wayne dried off with a towel and said.

"Well, Mr Madara. I do say, it's quite a surprise you'd want to join the village. Last time I checked; you were known for solo playing. Why the change of heart?" "Well…. With the floors becoming harder and the mobs and the bosses can now almost one hit you if you're a low levelled. So safety in numbers are a defiant for me now." "I can see where you're coming from. Now that we're nearing the end, we've lost our fair share of players out there. I can understand. Alright, well here are your keys to your house."

Wayne tossed him, his keys and Madara caught them and bowed; then walked out.

"Corrine, I have another assignment for you." "Really?!" "Don't complain. Anyway, I want you to keep a close eye on Madara." "What? Why?" "To be honest. I don't trust him. Sure he's a good source of info, but it ain't like he was giving that to us willingly. We had to pay him, and with him being a solo player. You really don't know what he gets up to. Fuck, for all we know. He's probably planting bombs in the village or, maybe he's got a poor player locked up and torturing him." "Okay! I get it! I'll be a like hawk."

Wayne smiled in relief, and Corrine walked out and started her hunt for Madara.

Hours passed and she finally found him, at a tea shop. She perched herself on a roof nearby; and sat there. Watching him. She stayed there for a couple of minutes, then saw he was on the move. She tailed him; only to find he went into the bath house. She got on top of the roof and activated her Byakugan, and scanned most of the rooms.

She found him already in the bath. A few minutes passed and she found him getting out. This quick? She went to the bath house once, and she ended up there till it was time to close. Not to mention she entered around ten in the morning and it closes at eleven pm. No one can resist this bath house. People spend in the baths or spa's for at least an hour or four.

She tracked his movements and….Saw him going into the women's room. (That little fuck!) She jumped at least thirty feet in the air, and air palmed the roof of the women's changing room. She landed and found Madara, standing there here. Shocked and frozen. She stood up with a sinister look on her face.

"How dare you~." She cooed. The colour in Madara's face drained, he looked pale like ghost. Corrine picked him up by the throat and said.

"So when does a guy like you, get so ballsy to try something like this?" I-I uh. Please! I just needed to alright!" "Needed too? Yeah you better fix what was wrong with your sentence." "I was just working on a book!" Corrine was only a few inches away from punching him in his face and she said.

"Book?" "I was just writing a book is all…" Corrine just stared at him and looked around. An hour passed as she paid for the damages and got Madara off easy.

The both stopped in a park and Corrine said to Madara as he sat on a bench.

"So, what's this about a book?" "Okay look, I'm gonna be honest with ya. When I read the Make out tactics series, I was inspired to make a…Similar book." "Similar?" "I didn't know how anyone or even the bastard that trapped us in here could even write such erotica…So I guess I should try my luck and see how girls acted first hand." Something seemed off with what he said. Corrine felt like that was familiar, but she just ended up shrugging it off and said.

"Okay, but that really doesn't excuse you from doing that." "I know, I'm sorry…. But it doesn't mean I won't stop-." He was cut off when Corrine palmed him in the face, he laid on the ground as he groaned in pain and Corrine just walked away.

She went back the mansion and sat in the lounge room, grabbing a bottle of Sake and drinking it. She stayed up till' 2 am in the morning. Wayne walked past the lounge room, saw Corrine for a brief second. Before stopping and walked into the Lounge room.

"Uhh…What the hell are you doing." "Getting Drunk!" "Are you drunk right now?" "…Surprisingly no…And I usually get drunk to escape this shitty life were in now." "When did you start?" "8 pm." "The fuck! How the hell are you even still awake and not drunk!" Corrine just stared at him with a serious face, then smirked with a cocked eye brow and said.

"Do you, or do not know me?" "…. Yeah, you're right. Pour me a glass." "WHOO! LET'S GET SHIT FACED!"

Hours went by and the sun rose. As Corrine woke up from her bed she knew she had too much to drink last night. The sensitivity to light, the ringing in her ears and not to mention she smelt like sweat and shame. She took a moment to feel around the bed and was met with long scruffy hair.

"No…" She said before she mustered up the strength to open her eyes and saw Kurama sleeping next to her. She check to see if she had clothes on and low and behold, she was like the day she was born.

She shot up in her bed and screamed, waking up Kurama and startling him. He fell of the bed and asked.

"What?! What's going on?!" Corrine continued to scream, so Kurama slapped her in the face to shut her up. But Corrine slapped back and said.

"Dog, what the fuck do you think you're doing!" "You were screaming!" "Oh right! *Groans* We did it, last night didn't we." "Yep, although I'm not complaining, it was quite scary to have in the same bed as me." "Fuck you too…Sorry, I guess I had too much to drink and thought it was a-." "It was Wayne's actually." "…. What?" "Yeah, when I woke up. He said it would be a good idea if this suddenly happened. While you were doing a tease stirp as well, when he was explaining this." "Then what-." "Over there, passed out drunk."

Corrine looked over to see Wayne sleeping on the chair. She blushed at the thought and just got up and dressed herself quickly.

"God fucking damnit. Last time I'll ever have Wayne drink." "I think this is your punishment for letting him drink in the first." "Be quiet!" Corrine yelled as she walked out.

She walked out of the mansion, went to her favourite ramen shop and had breakfast. She had a day off and decided to walk around aimlessly, but as she did she stop Madara from the crowd and walked up to him and asked.

"Spying on girls, are we? " "Holy Shit! N-no!" Madara exclaimed, dripping with sweat. Corrine just sighed and asked.

"Well what the hell are you doing?" "Gathering Info of course. I think someone associated with this village is working for Orochimaru." "Excuse me?" "Come on, Orochimaru always seems to have some type of upper hand. Albeit it's not all the time but there are sometimes when you guys have a big operation set up; and looks who there to ruin it." He had point, Corrine noticed that on some mission Orochimaru was just always there somehow. He crouched next to him and said.

"So what leads do you got?" "Well, obvious one. They're from this village. Second, they must close to Wayne or someone higher up to know these operations fairly well." "Alright then, who do you suspect." "Neji." "HAHAHAHA! Please! As if that little shit has the guts to turn his back on us!" "Who do you think it is then?" "Well, as you said, it needs to be someone close to him. But the fact is, he's a socially awkward. I've known him the longest so he barely has any friends besides the Elite Wings. So, it has to be a subordinate that is a Jonin."

Madara just stared at her and then said.

"Do you think about being a detective?" "What? No of course not." "Well ya should, you immediately narrowed down something so fast. It would've taken me hours before coming up with that conclusion." "That just means you're shit at your job." "Whatever. Then shall we hop to it?" "I only have a few days off, and there's a lot of Jonin, so let's do this fast." Madara nodded and they were off on their investigation.

Two days past and they couldn't get any solid evidence on anyone. There were times they seemed suspicious enough, but only to find out they weren't a threat. They stopped at a small Café and went over the ideas.

"Fuck me, two days of gathering evidence. And it's all shit." "Clam down Madara, I'm sure we've just overlooked someone." "There's nothing we've over looked! The Jonin are too loyal. Every ninja and every person in the village are loyal to Wayne. He's quite the motivator and as it looks. He's the only one getting us, and giving us hope of ever getting out…*Sigh* Jesus, I can believe this is happening. The person must take some extra precautions, if they don't want to get caught….*Groans* I'm gonna need to go to the medics if I'm stressed for this long."

Corrine chuckle at what he said. He's gonna need medics if he's stressed. Corrine giggled softly, but stopped…She sat. Medics…. Medics…Corrine quickly stood up and stared at the table. She remembered on ever operation that required the Medical ninjas. That's when Orochimaru attacked.

"What?" Madara ask, seeing that Corrine was onto something.

"The Medics! On everyone operation when it required the Medics, that's when Orochimaru would strike." "…O-Oh my god." "But here's the thing, only the leader of the Medical Ninja is the only who gets the briefing on upcoming missions. No other Medical Ninja knows this until the mission day is up." "Do you know this person!?" Madara asked, suddenly it all made sense now. Corrine stared out the window and saw the Hokage mansion and said.

"Yep…and it's that S rank of son of a bitch…."

A knock was a Wayne's office, and it opened.

"Kabuto! It's nice to see you!" "Good to see you too sir. I was working on this new medical drink and…I was thinking what better person to withstand any side effects would be the Hokage himself." Kabuto placed down the cup on his desk and Wayne said.

"Let's hope it can keep me awake, to finish off these paper works." Kabuto chuckled and Wayne grabbed the cup and took a sip. Kabuto smirked and thought. (Idiot took the bait! Now once he falls asleep, all I must do is kill him. Killing someone has never been so simple.) Wayne finished the drink off and waited for something to happen.

"Huh? I think it's-Woah wait…" Wayne's vision started go hazy, and he suddenly felt super tired. He stared at the drink while trying to not to pass out.

"I see, causes extreme drowsiness. Alright sir, when you wake up please tell me if there's any other side effects" "Y-Yeah, sure thing." Wayne laid his head down on the table and he was out like a light. Kabuto just smiled Psychotically, and pushed up his glasses.

"Fool." Kabuto took out a Kunai and only took one step before. The window and the door opened simultaneously, there Corrine and Naruto jumped towards Kabuto. He moved out of the way, causing the both to crash into each other. Corrine kicked off Naruto and said.

"The fuck Naruto! What are you doing?!" "I was following Kabuto, he's a mole!" Corrine and Naruto got up to see Kabuto slightly backing up.

"This is not how I wanted it go." "Good, you fucked up and now I get to beat the shit of you!" Kabuto jumped out the window, so Corrine and Naruto followed him. As they were chasing him, Corrine contacted Kasey to get all Chunin and Jonin on alert, guard the exits and the teleport stone.

Kabuto ran himself into a corner, both figuratively and literally. Corrine, Nartuo, Sasuke and Kakashi surrounded him. Kakashi said.

"Alright, look. We'll go easy on ya if you just surrender right now. No drama, no blood shed." "Yeah right! Like I'll surrender to you. Working for Orochimaru has been far more great than working with any of you." Kabuto said has he pointed at them. Corrine took a step closer and said.

"Why the hell are you doing this? Why the hell work for him." "The question isn't why. It's why not! In this world, I'm finally strong. Not like the real world, were I was nothing but a pathetic weakling. Orochimaru gave me strength here, and I'm not going to abandoned him." Kabuto pulled out a summoning scroll and ten undead soldiers appeared. They all charged at the four and while fighting them, Kabuto slipped away in the confusion.

As they finished off killing the soldiers, they knew Kabuto was gone.

"God dammit, we were so close." Kakashi groaned, Corrine walked up to him and said.

"Shouldn't've try to play the peaceful route. Genocide!" She screamed, Kakashi just smirked on his mask and they went back to Wayne. They told him the full story of what happened.

"*sighs* Should've seen that coming." "In all honesty, he was going pretty good. If he just thought out his plan a little better then he wouldn't've gotten caught." Naruto exclaimed.

"Alright, seeing as he's run away. We can finally get into that lab he requested. As of now, get some rest all of you. I know I need some myself." Wayne excused them all and Corrine walked off with Madara.

"That was a very exciting day." "Yeah! Stay with us all the way, you'll never have a bored moment in your life." "Right, I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, Ms Corrine, I must be off to continue my research. Hot smoking babes here I come!" As he walked away, Corrine felt like something was off as he said that. She stared at him as he walked, and thought she heard those words somewhere before…She smirked and brushed it off. Thinking it was her mind playing tricks on her. She walked back to her apartment and fell asleep as soon as she crashed on the couch…

2 months later: August

Floor 88: Biome type, Islands


End file.
